Uncertainty
by AAG04
Summary: Jérôme TRAWEL, un jeune multi millionnaire issu de famille riche, vit chaque jour dans l'incertitude de son avenir sentimental qui ne correspond pas à ses convictions, jusqu'à cette rencontre qui le trouble... cette histoire est inspirée de Fifty Shades Trilogy mais ne represente pas la meme histoire, avec des personnages différents Jérôme et Elyséa. Découvrez ...
1. Chapter 1

**I**

« Je suis très honoré de présider cette cérémonie en l'honneur des orphelins de nos brillants soldats morts sur les champs de combats. Ces vaillants hommes ont donnés leurs vies pour nous garantir une stabilité politique, très chère à notre économie. Aujourd'hui nous pouvons investir librement et nous projeter dans l'avenir sans aucune incertitude. Très valeureux orphelins, vos pères sont des héros et vous pouvez en être fières. Vous n'êtes pas seuls. Le Tout Puissant n'est IL pas votre PERE, comme le dit les Ecritures ? Nous sommes à vos côtés et ne vous abandonnerons Jamais…. Sur ces mots, nous souhaitons la bienvenue à tous ceux, qui sont venus nous soutenir pour cette noble cause. Bonne soirée à tous… et que nous récoltions plus de fond que l'année précédente. Que la fête soit belle ». Ouf c'est toujours un supplice ces discours. J'ai hâte de retourner m'assoir et de rentrer. Ce soir je ne crois pas m'attarder plus d'une heure dans cette cérémonie ennuyante. Je vais vite faire mon don et rentrer. Pendant ma descente j'aperçois ma mère qui s'approche de moi, toujours fidèle à son élégance légendaire.

« Ton discours a été très bien Jérôme et comme toujours tu es cérémoniellement habillé. »

« Merci Mère ! Tu exagère toujours sur mon habillement, toi par contre tu es resplendissante. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'exagérer, tu sais. Tu es très beau ce soir comme d'habitude. Toutes les jeunes dames et même les dames mariées n'ont d'yeux que pour toi ….cela se voit »

Nous regagnons ensemble notre place. Je suis installé sur la table principale de la soirée avec mes parents, mes deux frères Fred et Stanley, ma sœur Théodora et ma cousine Stephie. Mes parents, Theodore et Michelle Trawel, sont deux juristes travaillant l'un dans les medias et l'autre dans les finances. Mon ainé Fred possède son cabinet d'avocat d'affaires, le second Stanley est pédiatre, ma sœur Théodora est une cadre de banque et ma cousine Stephie (qui a été élevée par mes parents depuis la mort de ses parents) possède une boutique de confection gadgets. Je suis le troisième fils, de cette brillante famille de 4 enfants. Ce soir nous sommes à un gala de bienfaisance au profit des orphelins des soldats morts sur les champs de bataille. Mes parents sont membre d'honneur de cette association caritative « PAS SEUL ». C'est une cérémonie annuelle et cette année, j'ai été choisi pour la présider du fait de ma bonne action l'année précédente.

« Bonsoir père, je ne t'avais pas aperçu ce soir, c'est vrai que je suis venue avec un peu de retard »

« Bonsoir Jérôme, j'ai trouvé moi-même inhabituelle ton retard, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais cela ne se reproduira plus ! J'ai eu un imprévu de dernière minute au bureau »

« Ne sois pas trop dur mon garçon ! Tu travailles très dur et nous te savons très rigoureux, donc tu n'as pas à te justifier. Comment vont tes affaires ? J'ai lu dans la presse que tu es sur le point de négocier un gros marché ? »

« Bof ! Les affaires vont bien. C'est vrai que **JT Industry** , négocie actuellement un contrat sur la fabrication de plaques solaires. »

« Bonsoir frangin, tu te fais rare ces jours ci. » réplique Fred assit à la droite de mère. Il est accompagné de sa femme Christelle, ce soir. Ils sont mariés depuis 2 ans maintenant et Christelle Trawel est éditrice.

« C'est vrai que cette semaine était un peu full pour moi, mais ça va ! Je tiens la barre. Tu voulais que nous fassions un truc en particulier ? »

« Non pas particulièrement, c'est juste que cette semaine, je ne t'ai pas beaucoup entendue. Je me demandais si mon jeune frère n'avait pas trouvé une perle rare qui lui aurait fait tourner la tête … » Toute la table se met à rires aux éclats.

« Dis-nous Jérôme, quand vas tu te caser ? Toutes les femmes célibataires à cette fête ne rêvent que de devenir Mme Jérôme Trawel » reprend Stanley, toujours en riant. Il est lui aussi marié à Kate Trawel une gynécologue depuis 1 an. Ce soir elle n'est pas là pour raison professionnelle.

« Laisse Jérôme tranquille ! Il a le temps, pour trouver celle qui lui faut » répond mère.

« C'est vrai que toutes ces jeunes dames ne voient que toi, Jérôme. Mon amie et collègue Lisa me demandait encore hier ton statut ; elle est une gentille fille tu sais ? » réplique Théodora. Décidément ils ont tous choisit de faire de ma vie sentimentale le sujet principale de cette soirée. Je n'ai pas fini de baver avec cette histoire.

« Mais dis-moi Jérôme, tu ne nous as jamais présenté de fille, ou je me trompe » ajoute Christelle

« Non chérie ! tu ne te trompe pas, il ne l'a jamais fait. Il n'a pas encore trouvé celle qui lui faut. Et tu sais que père et mère refuse qu'on leur présente tout une arène. » Se marre Fred

« Jérôme, il ne reste que toi dans la famille nous sommes tous casés, la femme parfaite n'existe pas donc arrête de réfléchir et jette toi. » réplique Stephie. Stephie est l'épouse de Brice Lawson, un avocat, qui lui aussi absent ce soir. Ma sœur Théodora est fiancée à Liam Jones, un ingénieur agronome assis à ma gauche.

« Lorsque je trouverai celle qui devra partager ma vie, je vous la présenterai. » répondis-je.

« Vous n'avez pas fini de l'embêter avec cette histoire ? » intervient papa

« Le mariage n'est pas un jeu, donc s'il veut prendre son temps, laissez-le » ajoute maman.

La table redevient sérieuse et Stanley ouvre un débat sur l'actuelle position de notre pays dans la politique internationale. C'est un passionné de politique celui-là. Je me demande s'il n'embrassera pas un jour, une carrière politique. Leurs interventions de tout à l'heure sur ma vie privée, me ramène à mes réflexions de cette semaine. J'ai menti pour me défiler, mais c'est vrai que je fus très préoccupé cette semaine par ma vie sentimentale. Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 15 janvier 2015 et dans 5 mois 6 jours j'aurai 27 ans plein, soit le 21 Juin 2015 et personne dans ma vie. Mais ce soir je n'ai pas envie de me replonger dans ces réflexions, sinon je finirai par être absent et cela risque d'inquiéter maman. Je sais qu'elle se soucis beaucoup pour moi. Je suis de nature très solitaire et cela à beaucoup jouer sur mes relations avec ma famille. C'est vrai que je ne leur ai jamais présenté de fille, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de femmes dans ma vie. Toutes des conquêtes d'un soir ou des relations sans attache ; je n'ai jamais senti le besoin de me casé avec l'une d'elles, bien vrai que je savais que beaucoup le voulais et le veulent encore. J'ai fait souffrir plusieurs j'en suis conscient. Plusieurs familles amies à la nôtre espèrent que je choisisse leurs filles. Les familles Stephen, Davis, Johnson et Wilson pour ne citer que celles-là, mettent une pression silencieuse sur mes parents, vu que j'ai eu des aventures avec chacune de leurs filles. A vrai dire aucune ne m'intéresse. Je ne suis pas encore tombé amoureux et cela m'inquiète. Tous les jeunes de mon âge sont tombés au moins une fois amoureux, soit au lycée ou à la fac. Moi jamais ! Je me demande si je n'ai pas un problème finalement. Mon meilleur ami Steve Williams, homme d'affaire également comme moi, a rencontré Stella à la fac et depuis ils sont ensemble. Ils viennent même de se marier le mois dernier. Ils reviennent de leur voyage de noces la semaine prochaine. Il me disait le jour de son mariage, qu'il me souhaitait de trouver le bonheur comme lui. Ah ! l'amour quand vais-je le rencontrer ? Peut-être jamais. J'ai rencontré la plus part des belles femmes du pays. Avec mon statut de millionnaire, j'ai beaucoup de possibilités et je suis aussi beaucoup courtisé. J'ai créé **JT Industries** , i ans à ma sortie de HARVARD. C'est une entreprise de télécommunication et je développe des systèmes intégrés. J'ai vite fais du chiffre et aujourd'hui nous sommes cotés en bourses et je possède 80% des parts de ma société. J'ai racheté une entreprise dans le domaine de l'énergie solaire et cherche à me lancer dans l'industrie navale. Tout cela en 4 ans, ce qui m'a propulsé au rang de grand chef d'entreprise. Mes journées sont très chargées entre le boulot et le développement de mes affaires. J'ai acheté mon appartement de 4 pièces et je possède 40% de part dans une chaine hôtelière. Je possède une suite dans l'une d'elle qui m'est réservée 365 jours sur 365. Je suis très athlétique, je cours 2 heures par jour, en jour normal et 3 fois par jour en weekend. J'en ai besoin pour libérer mon esprit et pour dégager le surplus d'énergie que je n'arrive pas à libérer. J'ai une équipe de sécurité à ma disposition de 3 agents donc mon homme de main et chauffeur personnel. J'ai 3 véhicules, un sport, une berline et une 4*4.

Je suis conscient que je suis un très bon parti, je peux me prendre l'une des plus belles femmes du monde. Mais cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne cherche pas la beauté, ni la situation sociale, mais l'amour. C'est ce qui rend ma décision difficile parce que jusqu'à ce jour mon cœur n'a pas encore été touché.

« Tu sembles soucieux Jérôme, à quoi penses-tu ? » me dit ma mère qui a remarqué mon absence, ce que je craignais

« Je pensais juste à une affaire que je dois régler le plus rapidement possible, ce qui risque de me faire partir plus tôt que prévu ce soir. »

« Ah ok ! Tu travailles trop tu ne trouves pas ? Nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasion d'échanger depuis les fêtes de fin d'année. Et bientôt Théodora se marie, il nous faut nous voir assez souvent. Et ton anniversaire également, mais si c'est important je ne vais pas te contraindre à rester. » Réponds ma mère avec un brin de désespoir dans sa voix.

« Oui c'est assez urgent. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je passerai à la maison certainement ce dimanche. » Repris je.

« Oui ! Il serait bon d'organiser un barbecue ce dimanche en famille. Mon époux et la femme de Stanley seront de retour, nous pourrons bien nous amuser ensemble » reprends Stephie.

« C'est une très bonne idée, mais je suggère le dimanche en 15, parce que j'ai une mission dans deux jours et ce dimanche je ne serais pas là » reponds Fred. Toute la table se met à planifier une rencontre de famille en fonction du programme des uns et des autres ; moi mon seul objectif actuel, c'est de quitter ce lieu pour rentrer chez moi.

« Ok, donc c'est retenue nous nous rencontrons tous dimanche en 15 pour un barbecue à la maison familiale. Cela te va Jérôme ? » Me demande maman, plus enthousiaste que jamais. Ma sœur Théodora me supplie des yeux de répondre oui. Mes deux frères également, je sens que ce qui les intéressent, c'est juste une partie de pêche comme à toutes les rencontres familiales.

« Ok pour moi, je serai là ! » je finis par répondre après un bref instant. Toute la table se met à sourire et je perçois la joie de mon père, qui aime ce genre de retrouvailles familiales. C'est le lieu pour lui de nous montrer son savoir-faire culinaire au barbecue. Pour moi ce genre de rencontre est une vraie torture.

« Tu pourras nous jouer du piano Jérôme, cela fait des lustres, que nous ne t'avons plus écouté jouer ? » me demande Stanley. J'ai fait des cours de piano et je suis un très bon pianiste. Mais pour moi le piano est le lieu de mon évasion, lorsque tout semble sombre autour de moi, la musique me détend. Depuis que j'ai joué de cet instrument le jour de mes 20 ans, tous en redemande.

« Je ne sais pas encore, nous verrons. » sur ces mot je me lève et dit au revoir à mes parents ensuite mes frères et sœurs et les conjoints présents. Je m'avance vers la sortie et je vois Kristel Johnson, une de mes anciennes aventures, s'avancer vers moi.

« Bonsoir Jérôme, tu es très élégant comme toujours » me dit-elle en m'embrassant sur les joues.

« Bonsoir Kristel, tu es toi aussi très resplendissante ce soir. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je me porte bien, comme tu peux le constater. Ton discours était très bien. De toute façon tout est toujours très bien avec toi. » Répond-elle en battant des cils. _Pff..,_ qu' est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là. Je suis fatigué de toutes ces aguicheuses. J'en ai franchement ma claque de toutes ces manières. Il faut que je trouve un moyen, pour me débarrasser d'elle.

« Tu partais déjà ? La fête ne vient que commencer » continue t'elle

« Oui, oui je n'étais pas venue pour durer, j'ai des contraintes qui m'obligent à rentrer »

« Oh ! Tu es seul ? C'est bizarre tu n'aies jamais accompagné dans les toutes tes sorties ? »

« Non, pourquoi voudrais tu que je le sois ? »

« Ah ok ! Tu y viens pour chasser alors. Tu ne changeras jamais toi ! »

« Non ce n'était pas mon intention. Je ne chasse plus. Je n'ai plus le temps pour ces genres de distractions de toute façon. »

« Ah je vois ! On peut se prendre un verre, un de ses jours ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu et tu sais combien j'aime ta compagnie ? » Intervient- elle à nouveau en battant ses cils. Je tourne ma tête pour faire un signe visuel à Richard pour qu'il vienne interrompre cette discussion des plus ennuyeuses. Il s'avance automatiquement. Il est très réactif c'est ce qui me plait chez lui. Il me connait bien et je dirais plus que n'importe qui.

« Mr ! vous allez rater votre rendez vous. »

« Ah merci Richard ! ». Je me tourne vers Kristel, qui je remarque pose des regards interrogateurs sur moi, pour essayer de savoir s'il s'agit d'un rendez vous galant.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Mais bien noté pour ton désir de prendre un verre un de ces jours. »

« Très bien alors, donc on se dit à bientôt ? »

« Oui oui, passe une agréable fin de soirée. » dis-je en lui embrassant les joues.

La soirée ne fait que commencer et je remarque plusieurs regards, dans mon dos, pendant que je m'avance vers la maitresse de cérémonie

Je m'excuse auprès d'elle, après une brève conversation, et je quitte la cérémonie avec Richard, mon chauffeur garde de corps et homme de main.

Le véhicule est déjà positionné, je donne un pourboire au portier et monte. Richard démarre aussitôt.

« Cette soirée commençait vraiment à m'ennuyer »

« Vraiment Mr ! Je me disais que nous allions partir, juste au moment où vous vous êtes levé. »

« Je rentre directement chez moi.

« Ok Mr ! »

Kristel Johnson, une jeune femme très élégante de bonne famille, elle est cadre des finances. Une très belle femme, mince et brune aux cheveux longs de 1 m 72. Elle a tout ce qu'il faut pour plaire à un homme. Mais rien ne m'attire chez elle et chez presqu'elles toutes. Cela fait 3 mois que je refuse d'avoir une aventure avec une femme. Je suis dégouté de ces relations sans lendemain et sans amour. C'est vrai que sexuellement cela me pèse, parce que 3 mois sans sexe, c'est un véritable record et même un vrai exploit pour moi. Je n'ai jamais fait 2 jours sans sexe. Mais ces jours ci, je n'arrive plus. Je ne tire plus rien de tout cela. Mais il va me falloir vite trouver une solution, parce que je ne pense pas tenir encore longtemps. De toute façon ce ne sont pas les candidates qui manquent. Kristel et moi aurions pu faire un très beau couple. Avec mes 1m 85 et 85 Kg de muscle, ma belle silhouette, mes cheveux cuivré et mes yeux bleus. Nous serions bien assortis. Nos parents espéraient même quelque chose de ce genre. Mais elle ne m'a pas accrochée. J'espère vraiment trouver mon âme sœur, l'amour de ma vie. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour on le trouve une seule fois. Moi je le trouverai, et cela n'est plus une incertitude pour moi.

L'amour c'est un sentiment partagé. Pour toutes celles qui sont autour de moi, c'est la notoriété qui les intéresse. Jérôme TRAWEL le millionnaire, c'est celui-là qu'elles veulent, pas ma propre personne. C'est difficile de faire la différence actuellement, vu que les deux personnes sont liées. Mais je suis convaincu que je vais trouver celle qui aimera ma personne entièrement. Je veux vivre un amour sincère et vrai, dans lequel il n'existe pas une seule incertitude. Un amour profond, intense et partagé avec la femme de ma vie. Je crois à une relation exclusivement monogame où je ne partagerai pas. Je l'attends.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Le ciel est très nuageux et sombre ce matin, des grondements se font déjà entendre. Seattle et ses pluies _pfft._ .. Ce matin j'ai un séminaire sur la gestion de l'image, d'une marque. J'y ai inscris trois de mes cadres en marketing, mais pour l'ouverture je pense y aller cela me permettra de me faire une idée de la formation. Je suis très rigoureux pour ce qui est du travail que me fourni mes employés. Je suis certes jeune mais j'ai beaucoup d'ambitions et la médiocrité n'est pas tolérable. Kimberly mon assistante, m'a aussi rappelée que j'ai un rendez vous chez mon dentiste cet après midi. Je lui ai toujours reproché de mettre ce genre de rendez vous en début de semaine, mais elle s'est entêtée avec pour seul justification l'indisponibilité de mon médecin à partir de demain et pour 3 semaines. Je lui ai toléré cela vu qu'elle est en toute honnêteté une bonne assistante. Me voilà donc dans mon costume ajusté bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche lin, sans cravate. J'aime mettre les cravates que pour des rendez vous d'affaires ou d'importantes circonstances, les autres jours j'aime mieux être décontracté. Je pars prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger de mon appartement, quand mon téléphone se met à vibrer. Qui peut bien me déranger à cette heure de la matinée, ce doit très important parce qu'il n'est que 6 h 30. Généralement je me lève tous les matins à 5h, je fais mon sport 45 min et me prépare en 30 min. C'est vrai qu'on me reproche d'être si réglé, mais je pense que pour réussir dans les affaires et même dans la vie, il faut être très discipliné et ordonné. Suzie ma gouvernante m'a préparé du bacon avec des œufs brouillés, sans y être, je reconnais l'odeur. C'est mon petit déjeuner préféré. Je prends mon téléphone et constate que c'est mon ami Steve. Je décroche

« Steve ! comment vas-tu? Vous êtes déjà rentrés, ton épouse et toi? »

« Bro! Oui nous allons bien et nous sommes rentrés hier soir. Tout c'est bien passé. Et toi ? J'espère tout vas pour le mieux, au niveau de tes affaires ? »

« Oui ça va bien ! Je suis heureux de t'entendre. Ah l'amour ! Je n'ai eu aucunes nouvelles depuis votre atterrissage aux Antilles »

« Que veux-tu! Nous étions trop occuper.» répond-il en éclatant de rires.

« Bon arrivée alors. Tu retrouve tout en place même les orages de Seattle »

« Oui effectivement ! c'est ce que j'ai constaté. Rien n'a changé, à part que maintenant, j'ai une alliance au doigt » continue-t-il en riant

« Ouais... tu as une alliance, mais elle y était déjà virtuellement... Stella doit être très rayonnante également. Toi tu sembles très épanoui. »

« Oui elle rayonne, tu la verras certainement cette semaine. Il faut que tu nous reçoives bro! »

« C'est vrai je vais organiser cela avec Kimberly »

« Marie-toi bro! Cela va t'éviter de toujours gérer ce genre de chose avec Kimberly..! »

« Oui bientôt ! moi aussi je vais le faire ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pour le moment je gère avec Kimberly. Je la paie pour cela également. . Arrête de me taquiner. »

« Je ne te taquine pas. Regarde Lisa n'est pas mal. Elle a tout ce que je pense, pour être la bonne Mme Jérôme Trawel. Elle est intelligente, belle, vraiment tout. »

« Arrête de me proposer des femmes, je suis assez grand pour trouver celle qui me faut »

« Ne t'énerve pas bro! Je me soucis de toi. Vous êtes sorti une fois ensemble. Pourquoi ne pas essayer de t'impliquer. Si tu refuses de le faire cela ne marchera jamais »

« Lorsque le moment de m'impliquer arrivera, cela se fera sans que je ne force quoi que ce soit. Merci de te soucier de moi. »

« Bien laissons ce sujet. Tu fais quoi ce matin? »

« J'ai un séminaire sur la gestion de l'image d'une marque. Ensuite je vais chez mon dentiste. Je serai au bureau vers 15h de l'après midi »

« Ok ! je vais passer à ton bureau vers 17h. Il faut que nous parlons affaire »

« Déjà ! Tu viens juste d'arriver, et tu replonge dans ton quotidien »

« Bro! Les affaires n'attendent pas. Le temps c'est de l'argent »

« Ok ok bien! Nous nous voyons à JT Industry alors ? »

« À ce soir et bon séminaire ! »

« Merci ! » et je raccroche. Steven WILLIAMS, il ne changera jamais. Je termine mon petit déjeuner et je quitte l'appartement.

Le séminaire de passe dans l'une des salles de conférences d'un grand hôtel de la ville. Il pleut énormément et je regarde au travers des vitres du véhicule. Seattle est l'une des plus belles villes de ma connaissance. Pas parce que j'y vis depuis ma naissance, mais j'ai fais le tour du monde et j'ai visité plusieurs villes. Pour moi Seattle est une ville dynamique avec un beau paysage. Sa population est très variée et on y trouve tout ce que l'on veut. J'exagère peut-être, mais c'est ma ville j'y suis à mon aise.

Richard gare dans le parking, après m'avoir laissé à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Je me dirige vers les ascenseurs, la salle est au 14ème étage. Il ya un monde fou devant les ascenseurs _pfft_. Celui du milieu s'ouvre et nous y rentrons. Il ne peut contenir que 10 personnes à la fois, malheureusement. Je suis avec plusieurs hommes, si mes calculs sont bons, nous sommes huit hommes vu qu'il y a deux femmes. Je me mets au fond de l'ascenseur et me retrouve côte à côte avec une des femmes. Son odeur ... Je me fige. Tout en moi se tend. Je ressens des frissons jusqu'aux orteils. Qu'est qui m'arrive. Je n'ai jamais été sensible aux essences des parfums? Elle met ses doigts dans ses cheveux et je remarque que c'est l'odeur naturelle de ses cheveux, pas celui d'une essence particulière. J'observe cette inconnue qui me trouble de la sorte. Elle est brune avec des reflets cuivre, je dirais 1m 70, elle est mince. Ses cheveux sont très longs et versent en boucles sur sa poitrine. Elle porte une robe droite grise, sans manches et je remarque qu'elle a une très belle peau bronzée naturellement. Elle ne se retourne pas et je ne perçois pas très bien son visage. Elle me trouble...juste sa présence me mets dans état qui m'est inconnu. Je tente de me ressaisir et de garder mon calme. L'ascenseur atteint le 14ème étage, je remarque qu'elle et moi sommes les seuls à descendre.

Je traîne un peut les pas pour voir sa destination, je suis comme hypnotisé. Elle emprunte le couloir gauche le même que moi. Je l'observe, elle est comment dis-je, superbe, de belles anches et une belle poitrine. Elle marche gracieusement en prenant tout son temps. Je remarque qu'elle a de très belles jambes. Une belle silhouette, c'est une très belle femme. Je m'avance pour être à son niveau et cerne son profil. Elle a un nez bien droit des pommettes bien ressortis et des yeux avec de longs cils. Sa bouche est pulpeuse et elle a un joli cou. Tout sur elle me plaît. Je me surprends même à fantasmer. Nous arrivons devant la salle de conférence sans échanger un regard ni un mot. Qui est cette femme? Que fait-elle? Comment s'appelle-t-elle? Je vois un homme s'approcher d'elle et lui mettre la main sur l'épaule. Mon estomac se noue. Je ressens une violente, envie de lui arracher le bras. Qu'est ce qui me prend ! Je ne connais rien de cette femme et je me comporte comme si, je ne voulais que personne à part moi, ne l'a voit.

« Elyséa Smith ! cela fait un bail » dit l'homme. Il met les mains sur son épaule pendant qu'il lui sert la main. Il semble bien la connaître. Mais à leurs attitudes, je sais qu'ils n'ont jamais été intimes. Elle se fige à son contact et essaie de se dégager. Une joie m'envahie subitement.

« Bonjour Tommy! Tu es inscris également à ce séminaire? » Réplique telle après s'être dégagée de son étreinte. Mon Dieu!... Sa voix... Quel effet cela me fait... Je suis sans voix. Je n'ai jamais ressentis de tel effet jusqu'au niveau de mon entre jambe. Comment est ce possible qu'une inconnue me fasse tant d'effet en moins de 20 min. Je les dépasse, et pars m'installer au début de la salle. Je ne vais pas me laisser captiver de la sorte par une inconnue. Une très belle inconnue je le reconnais, Elyséa Smith...

Le cours est très bien mené et les formateurs semblent bien maîtriser leur sujet. Après 3h de cours, j'ai une idée claire du contenue de la formation. Je donne deux instructions à mes cadres inscrits également et me retire de la salle. En sortant, comme si c'était le sort, je me retrouve nez à nez avec Elyséa. Nos yeux restent bloqués l'un sur l'autre un moment et elle baisse la tête, me dépasse. Son épaule frôle mon avant-bras en passant et je ressens automatiquement une décharge dans tout mon corps, jusqu'en frissonner. Je remarque qu'elle également à du ressentir quelque chose. Elle s'empresse de partir et je sens son trouble. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? Qui est cette femme? Une ensorceleuse ? Je n'arrivais même pas à détourner mes yeux des siens. Elles a des yeux en forme de noisette, couleur marron. Des lèvres roses bonbon, un très beau visage d'ange, ovale et un parfum envoûtant. Je me suis perdu en 2 secondes en elle. Je pouvais voir son être intérieur et elle aussi le mien. Ce regard échangé était court, mais très profond. Je suis encore sous son emprise. Je continue ma route, troublé par cette rencontre inhabituelle.

Ma séance chez le dentiste s'est bien déroulée. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant, juste un plomb qui s'apprêtait à sauter. Steve est passé comme prévue et nous avons longuement parlé de nos affaires et de son projet d'investir dans la restauration. Après deux autres réunions avec mes comptables et mes juristes, je quitte mon bureau pour me rendre à la salle de sport. Il me faut brûler beaucoup de calories. Toute l'après-midi, je n'ai pas peu me remettre de cette rencontre que j'ai eu avec l'étrange Elyséa. Elle a occupé toutes mes pensées, je revois ses yeux à tout moment, et ressens les mêmes frissons. Aucune femme à ce jour n'a captée mon esprit de la sorte, à part elle. Elle me trouble et j'ai envie de la revoir. Cela me fait peur, parce que je pers toutes mes capacités quand je suis dans son environnement. Elle me captive totalement. Peut être que c'est cette longue abstinence qui me crée toutes ses sensations? Je pense que c'est cela. Mais si c'est le cas pourquoi les autres femmes ne m'ont pas fait cet effet? _Pfft_ je n'y comprends rien. Je me défonce sur le tapis de course pendant 45 min, à me poser toutes sortes de questions, pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Je rentre chez moi très épuisé, je mange et me couche directement après une bonne douche.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, malgré ma fatigue. Je suis plus agité que jamais. Bien je pense qu'une bonne session de galipettes pourront me remettre en forme. Je regarde mon réveil il est 23h. Je prends mon phone, fouille mon répertoire et après un moment appelle Jennifer. Jennifer Douglas est l'une et mes relations sans attaches.

« Jérôme! C'est toi? »

« Qui est peut t'appeler avec ce numéro? »

« Mais ça fait un moment? Je me demandais ce que tu devenais? »

« Je suis là. Peux t'on se voir au lieu habituel dans 1h? »

« Comme cela! Après plus de 6 mois ? » Je l'interrompre rapidement je ne suis pas du genre à discuter.

« C'est oui ou non? »

« Ok ! On se retrouve là-bas dans une heure. »

« Ok ! à tout à l'heure »

La suite qui est à ma disposition dans un hôtel que je possède avec un autre partenaire se trouve à 30 min de chez moi. Je prends ma voiture sport et sors seul. Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'enlever Elyséa de la tête, je pense qu'après cette session de sexe tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

Je me gare dans le parking privé et rentre dans l'hôtel par l'entrée réservé aux propriétaires. Une fois dans ma suite, je préviens la réception de la visite de Jennifer et donne tous les renseignements, pour qu'elle soit autorisée à avoir accès à ma suite.

Après 25 min d'attente, en écoutant un bon instrumental de Kenny G tout en sirotant un bon verre de whisky, la sonnerie de la porte retentit, m'avertissant de la présence de ma visite. Jennifer entre dans un jean moulant et un tee short vert. Elle est blonde, mince et fait à peu près 1m 70.

« Tu as très bonne mine Jennifer » lui dis-je pour égayer l'enceinte. Mais je reste sur ma fin par rapport à l'effet de la beauté d'Elyséa. Elyséa…, franchement tout tourne autour d'elle en une journée, ce n'est pas normal tout ça et je vais y remédier.

« Merci ! Tu es aussi très séduisant. Alors, tu es en manque? »

« Oui ! Pour être honnête oui »

« Et pourquoi moi ce soir? Je suis la seule disponible c'est cela? »

« Pourquoi dis-tu des âneries pareilles »

Je l'observe un moment et remarque de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle espère toujours qu'un jour, je vais vouloir quelque chose de sérieux entre nous. C'est peut être pour cela qu'elle s'est exclamée quand je l'ai appelée ? Elle s'est dit certainement c'est le cas maintenant. Mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas ! Nous causons un moment et nous passons aux choses sérieuses. Mais bizarrement je n'ai aucun engouement, je ne ressens rien. Tout se passe comme si je suis inhibé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à enlever Elyséa de mon esprit et cela ne passe pas entre Jennifer et moi. Elle ne me dit rien ! Rien du tout et je n'arrive même pas à être excité. Déçue Jennifer se rhabille et quitte ma suite.

« C'est la première fois, que je n'arrive pas à bander devant une femme. _Putain_ ! Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? » je murmure en me tirant les cheveux des deux mains. Pourtant rien que de penser à cette femme, je me sens raidir comme un _con_. Je ne la connais même pas. Peut être, est elle mariée ? Rien qu'en y pensant, j'ai la sensation que tout l'air de la pièce est insuffisant pour moi. Comment une femme que je viens de voir, à qui je n'ai même pas adressé une parole, juste un regard, peut tout bouleverser en un jour ? Qu'a-t-elle de spéciale ? Elle est belle c'est vrai et alors ! Mais juste sa présence me donne des sensations incompréhensibles, je suis attiré comme un aimant vers elle. Il faut que je la revoie, demain je vais aller à ce séminaire. J'espère qu'elle y sera ? Je désespère de la voir.

Je prends mon portable et laisse un message à Kimberly pour qu'elle annule mes rendez vous de demain. Toute façon de n'avais rien d'urgent demain. Il me faut résoudre ce problème que j'ai, sinon je ne pourrais pas travailler.

Le lendemain je suis dans la salle de conférence très tôt. Je n'ai pas bien dormi et je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur. Tout va bien dans mon entreprise, mais côté psychologique, je ne suis pas concentré. Et je sais la cause de tous mes troubles : Elyséa Smith. Apres une demi-heure, je sens des frissons dans tout mon être. Mon pool s'accélère, je me tourne et je la vois. Elle est là, juste à ma gauche, en train de s'installer. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je transpire malgré la température de la salle. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard d'elle et je remarque qu'elle également m'observe discrètement. Est-ce que je la trouble également ? Est-ce que je lui fais le même effet ? Elle porte un pantalon droit, moulant tellement bien ses formes et un chemisier en soie mettant bien en valeur sa belle poitrine. Elle est sensuelle, ses cheveux sont en chignon relevé et elle porte des chaussures plates. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis raide comme un fer et cela me gène. Juste à sa vue l'effet qu'elle me fait est extraordinaire. Je continue à l'observer de façon discrète également et je ne me rends même pas compte que mes agents me parlent. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, je ne peux pas me lever avec cette tente au niveau de mon pantalon ? Je suis perdu, désorienté. Comment une femme que je vois à peine peut me mettre dans un tel état ? Tout ce que je veux actuellement, c'est savoir qui elle est. Qu'est qu'elle fait ? Où est ce qu'elle travaille ? Et est ce qu'elle est libre ? Il faut qu'elle soit libre parce que je ne supporte même pas l'idée qu'elle soit avec quelqu'un. Je ne supporte même pas qu'elle ait été avec quelqu'un. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il me faut : Elle. Je veux ELYSEA. SMITH.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Cela fais 5 jours que j'ai rencontré Elyséa SMITH et depuis c'est pareil, c'est même pire. Je n'arrive plus à me concentrer. J'ai fini pas suivre tout le séminaire, malheureusement sans avoir le courage de lui adresser un mot. J'ai peu au moins savoir qu'elle est commerciale dans une société de Seattle. J'ai demandé à Richard de me faire une enquête discrète sure elle. Concernant tout ce qui la concerne. Je veux tout savoir, même le nom de son chat.

Ce matin j'ai une réunion d'affaire avec des partenaires suisses. Je sors de l'ascenseur et je remarque que le garde de corps de service Brandon est en alerte la main sur son arme. Je jette un coup d'œil du côté de mon assistante et la réceptionniste. Je remarque qu'elles ont toutes deux l'air effrayées. J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui les mets dans cet état ?

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ! »

« Nous avons été alerté qu'il y avait un intrus dans l'immeuble. Tout le service est en alerte »

« Depuis combien de temps, parce que j'ai traversé tout l'immeuble et l'ascenseur sans être informé qu'un risque quelconque »

« L'alerte vient juste d'être lancé comme votre ascenseur est codé, dès que vous y monté, nous n'avons pas eu de risque vous concernant »

« Et quel est son signalement ? »

« C'est un homme d'une trentaine d'année, il n'a pas de carte d'accès et a brutalisé un agent pour pouvoir pénétrer dans l'immeuble par l'entrée du personnel »

« Ok ! La situation est-elle maitrisée ? »

« Oui Mr ! Elle est sous contrôle »

« Très bien ! Je veux un rapport détaillé. Kimberly contacte Rick. Je veux le voir à mon bureau dans 10 min »

« Bien noté Mr »

Rick Stewart est mon chef de sécurité, il est un ancien agent secret du FBI. Il est maintenant à mon service. Avec le métier et le niveau de vie que j'ai, je fus très vite contraint de recourir au service de professionnels.

Une fois dans mon bureau je parcours rapidement mon agenda. J'ai un déjeuner d'affaire demain midi. Ce midi par contre, je suis libre. Le bouton de signalement du téléphone fixe clignote. C'est la réception.

« Oui Kimberly ! »

« Mr Rick Sheen est prêt »

« Fait le entrer ! »

Rick entre et je lui montre un des sièges de mon bureau. Il s'installe et me tend une enveloppe.

« Tu as réussi à avoir tout ce que je te demandais ? »

« Oui Mr ! C'est un rapport complet »

« Il est volumineux ! Que dois-je retenir ? Fais-moi un bref résumé. »

« Ok Mr ! » il se racle la gorge, récupère la bouteille d'eau devant lui, prend une gorgée et revient à moi.

« Elle se nomme Elyséa SMITH. Elle est née le 25 Aout 1991 à Chicago. Elle est orpheline de mère depuis la naissance. Enfant unique de ses parents. Son père Sam SMITH, est professeur de chimie au lycée & collège Southeast de Portland. Il s'est remarié avec Janet Lee, qui elle enseigne la musique dans le même établissement. Elle a un fils de 20 ans, Steven Muller, avec son défunt mari. Miss Smith a fait tout son cycle universitaire à Portland et est diplômée en licence économique et marketing à l'université de Portland depuis 2 ans. Elle travaille à Electro-Security Inc, et s'occupe de la commercialisation camera de surveillance. Elle a été embauchée il ya 1 an et demi. Elle est payée à 5200 $/mo ». Elle possède une Audi A3 bleu nuit comme véhicule de service. Elle habite le quartier de Pike Place Market, dans un appartement de 2 pièces. Elle est célibataire et n'a aucune tendance homosexuelle. Elle n'a pas d'ami intime connue. Elle est très réservée et discrète. Ne sort pas en discothèque et ne boit pas. Elle est très proche de son père. Elle a deux amies d'enfance qu'elle fréquente souvent, Rose West qui est commerciale dans une agence immobilière et Diana Taylor qui est assistante en communication dans une agence de Seattle. Toutes deux ont des petits amis connus Eli Wilson et Ryan Davis, eux aussi des agents commerciaux. »

« Donc elle n'a personne dans sa vie maintenant ? C'est confirmé ? »

« Oui ! »

« A-t-elle rompu dernièrement ? »

« Non ! Depuis son adolescence, aucun petit ami connu »

« Elle n'est quand même pas vierge ? » S'il te plait répond moi oui.

« Non ! Elle ne l'est pas. » Merde !

« Comment se fait-elle qu'elle ne le soit pas, avec aucun petit ami connu ? » repris-je

« Elle a subit un viole à 18 ans lors du bal des terminales et depuis elle refuse tous contacts avec un homme. » Je suis meurtri. Elle a été violée ! Ce n'est pas possible !

« Donc je n'ai aucune chance avec ce traumatisme ? »

« Elle s'est fait suivre par un psychologue. Depuis elle va bien. Seulement elle n'a pas encore trouvé la personne qui lui faut à ce que nous avons appris. Elle a eu une aventure d'un soir, avec un agent immobilier il ya un an. Et depuis ils ne se revoient plus. Elle refuse d'avoir une relation sans lendemain. » Pour des informations, j'en reçois beaucoup. Je ressens une jalousie farouche pour ces deux personnes qui l'ont connue. Je refuse qu'un autre homme la connaisse. C'est moi son prochain et son définitif partenaire. Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Je m'étonne moi-même de mes idées. Envisagerais-je un avenir conjugal avec elle ? Non ! Qu'est ce qui me passe par la tête ?

« A-t-elle des prétendants connus ? » Ils sont tous morts d'avance.

« Oui ! 2 au total »

Bien ! La chasse est ouverte.

« Qui représente des adversaire sérieux ? » J'aime bien ce genre de challenge. Je ne m'y suis jamais confronté. C'est la première fois que je vais faire la cours à une femme et la première fois que je vais affronter des potentiels concurrents. Est-ce que je suis prêt à faire cela ? Est ce qu'elle en vaut la peine ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens attiré par cette femme. Je la désire plus que je n'ai jamais désiré quelque chose de ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, ni ne me comprend moi-même. Mais je ne veux plus une autre femme, c'est elle seule que je veux. De ce fait oui ! Je suis prêt ! Je ne sais pas l'issus de cette aventure, mais je vais m'y engager.

« J'ai la liste dans le document. Je dirai que le plus sérieux est : Mr Will PEARSON l'autre est Mr Geoffrey GARRETT. Respectivement 27 et 28 ans tous deux cadres en finances dans deux banques de la place. Ils la courtisent depuis et jusqu'à ce jour et ils ne sont pas encore sur le point de conclurent. L'un vit dans le même quartier qu'elle Mr PEARSON et l'autre est dans le quartier Madison Park. »

« Ok trace-moi leurs profils. Et quels sont ses gouts ? »

« Elle est très sobre de nature, elle ne sors pratiquement pas. Elle est sortie une fois avec Mr PEARSON diner, pas plus. Avec Mr GARETTE, elle est allée au cinéma. On ne peut pas déterminer clairement ses gouts. Elle ne s'est pas ouverte à quelqu'un »

« Mais celui avec qui elle a eu cette aventure d'un soir, qui est-il? »

« Elle a fait la fête chez son amie Diana pour son anniversaire et elle s'est essayé à la boisson. Un collègue de Rose était aussi saoul comme elle et tout est partie. Il l'a raccompagné chez elle et ils se sont envoyés en l'air. Apparemment cela ne lui a pas plu parce qu'elle a coupé les ponts avec ses amies depuis. Le monsieur en question, elle n'a plus eu de contact avec lui. C'était un coup monté par ses amies, pour qu'elle ait une expérience sexuelle normale. »

Je vois ! J'ai moi-même été pris à ce type de jeu un jour.

Depuis un an elle n'a pas eu de relation sexuelle. C'est confirmé ! C'est à moi de jouer maintenant. Les deux Zigotos de PEARSON et GARETTE, ne font pas le poids. Je sais que je la trouble également. Elle n'est pas indifférente à moi, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas beaucoup de femme qui ne le serai pas, toute modestie mise à part.

Le rapport de Richard, montre que l'intrus a été appréhendé. C'est un ancien agent mis à la porte l'année dernière et l'immeuble est à nouveau sécurisé. Le dossier que Rick m'a transmis, est maintenant dans mon coffre personnel. J'ai peu avoir son adresse électronique, son compte en banque, son numéro de portable et fixe bureau comme celui de son appartement. Le nom de ses collègues et hiérarchies. Ses horaires de travail et les principaux clients de son portefeuille. Je sais quelles sont ses émissions préférés, ses gouts culinaires. J'ai en un mot tout ! Il me reste la stratégie pour l'aborder et la faire mienne.

Je réfléchis depuis un mois à la stratégie à mettre en place pour séduire Elyséa. Ma première conquête féminine et j'espère la dernière. Depuis un moment cette idée fait son chemin dans mon esprit. Comme si je voulais qu'elle soit totalement et définitivement mienne. Je vivais dans l'incertitude de mon avenir matrimoniale et voilà maintenant que je rêve de me marier à une femme que je ne connais pas réellement et que je n'ai même pas encore abordée. C'est vraiment de la folie, mais mon cœur la veut et la désire également. Je ne sais pas si c'est comme cela que l'on ressent l'amour, mais ce que je ressens est très fort et me fait terriblement peur. Elle a volé mon cœur. Je suis à mon 4éme mois sans sexe. J'ai essayé la dernière fois sans succès et depuis la seule personne que je désire c'est elle. Je n'ai ressentis que de l'attirance pour les autres femmes, elles je les connaissaient. Mais pour Elyséa, dès le premier regard cela a été fort, et c'est plus fort de jours en jours et c'est différent.

Je la fais surveiller, j'ai des images d'elle tous les jours. Il n'y a qu'à la voir en image pour que je trouve le sommeil. Je me comporte comme un vrai obsédé. Je me demande si je ne le suis pas. Je la traque et réfléchis au comment et au quand je vais être avec elle. Mes parents, mes amis ont remarqués mon trouble. Au boulot également tous ressentent que quelque chose à changé en moi. Depuis ma mère et mes frères ne cessent de me questionner. Mon ami Steve et sa femme également. Je leurs dit à chaque fois que c'est le boulot. Seuls Richard et Rick savent la vérité. Jérôme Trawel est tombé amoureux pour la première fois et d'une femme qu'il n'a même pas encore courtisée. Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Comme une révélation divine. J'ai trouvé ma stratégie !

Rick s'est chargé de lancer un appel d'offres, pour renouveler les camera de surveillance du parking de JT Industry. Plusieurs entreprises ont répondus à l'appel. Ce matin les différents responsables des entreprises retenues, viennent visiter nos locaux et faire une réunion technique, afin de soumettre leurs offres. La réunion finale se déroulera dans notre grande salle de réunion. Nous avons demandé que toutes les entreprises soient représentées par leurs responsables techniques et par le commercial qui se chargera de notre dossier.

Ce matin c'est la rencontre pour dépôts des offres. Je suis présent dans la salle. 3 entreprises ont été retenues pour cette dernière étape. Je rentre dans la salle et sens automatiquement sa présence. Comment est-ce possible qu'elle me fasse cet effet même étant à une grande distance de moi. Je m'assois au bout de la table et la fixe intensément du regard. Je ne peux m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi. Rick à ma gauche prend la parole et fait les différentes présentations. Je n'arrive pas à détourner mes yeux d'elle. Je la ressens jusqu'à mon entre jambe et le traite de cerveau que j'ai, fait descendre tout le flux sanguin dans cette zone sensible. Le moment vient ou c'est à elle de se présenter. Elle lève les yeux et croise mon regard. Elle est aussi scotchée au mien et je sens une électricité passer entre nous. Comme si personne à part nous deux n'est présent dans la salle. Je sais qu'elle sent cette alchimie entre nous. Elle reste bouche bée un instant et se racle la gorge et baisse les yeux. Puis elle reprend la parole et présente son entreprise. Elle est très qualifiée, mais je n'écoute aucun mot de tout ce qu'elle dit. De toutes les façons, cet appel d'offre n'est pas sérieux, c'était juste le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour rentrer en contact avec elle. Chacune des entreprises se présentent et soumettent leurs offres dans une enveloppe scellée. Quand la réunion prend fin, Rick annonce que l'entreprise va donner une soirée pour les agents ce samedi et qu'il ya des invitations pour ceux qui sont autour de la table. L'invitation n'est pas obligatoire et elle est personnelle. Ceux qui veulent retirer la leur peuvent passer à la réception en sortant de l'immeuble. Je continue de l'observer et elle également de temps en temps. Je prends la parole à la fin pour leur souhaiter bonne chance. Nous leur annonçons que le résultat leur sera transmis par écris le jeudi 19 mars 2015, dans deux jours.

Je me renseigne après, auprès de Rick qui m'a assuré qu'elle a pris sa carte d'invitation. La première étape de la stratégie a fonctionné. Espérons qu'elle vienne effectivement. La soirée à l'honneur des agents se déroulent généralement au mois d'Avril. J'ai dû changer le calendrier pour affiner ma stratégie. Kimberly s'est chargée de tout organier comme à son habitude. Je ne fais généralement qu'acte de présence mais cette fois, j'ai toutes les raisons possibles pour y rester. Le jeudi comme prévus nous écrivons aux 3 entreprises pour leur dire que finalement, le fournisseur de JT Industry a peu réagir promptement et que nous les enregistrons dans nos bases pour d'éventuelles besoins. Le vendredi matin Rick m'annoncent que 2 des entreprises y compris Electro-Security Inc, ont répondus pour presenter leur reconnaissance pour la marque d'attention en espérant travailler avec JT Industry dans l'avenir.

Je suis plus que satisfait du déroulement des choses et j'espère que la deuxième étape de la stratégie sera également une réussite. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps, je pourrais tenir comme cela. Chaque jour qui passe est une épreuve terrible pour moi, je suis complètement sous son charme et son emprise. Je fais un effort sur humain pour tenir. Je regarde avec Kimberly les derniers réglages de la cérémonie. Pour bien faire, nous avons invités d'autres entreprises pour essayer de maquiller la chose. Kimberly ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce qui se passe, mais s'exécute comme une bonne assistante.

Le jour J, je me mets dans une chemise en lin blanc et un pantalon à agrafe qui me tombe sur les hanches. Mes cheveux sont en bataille et je les ai soignés pour mettre en évidence mon odeur corporelle. Je vérifie en voiture qu'elle est effectivement là. Les rapports de mon équipe, m'ont assuré qu'elle avait quittée son appartement en direction de JT Industry.

Quand je rentre au parking son véhicule est là. Je continue pour aller au parking souterrain qui m'est destiné, le sourire aux lèvres. Je m'assure que je suis très beau quand je descends de ma voiture. Je me fais rires à moi-même. Je me comporte comme si je partais à un entretien d'embauche.

A mon arrivée dans la salle tous les bruits s'arrêtent. Je la cherche du regard et l'aperçois dans le côté Est de la salle. J'ai donné les instructions pour qu'elle ne quitte pas la fête sans moi. Je me faufile vers le podium pour mon discours.

« Bonsoir à tous, agents, partenaires, clients et fournisseurs. Ce soir comme à notre habitude nous somme à notre traditionnelle fête de rentrée, qui symbolise le début effectif de nos activités. Nous voulons par ce canal souhaiter la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux dans tous les domaines. Que chacun de vous ici présent, trouve en JT Industry une source de motivation continuelle. Nous avons fait de bons chiffres l'année précédente, c'est le cadre de féliciter tous les acteurs de cette réussite. Bonne fête à tous »

Un grand bruit d'applaudissement se fait retentir et j'ouvre le champagne. La musique prend le relais. L'ambiance est très sobre et classe. D'habitude c'est à ce moment que je quitte la fête et plusieurs pensent que se sera pareil. Ce soir, tout est différent. Je salue des partenaires et des clients. Certains fournisseurs font le nécessaire pour me parler. Mais ce soir mon attention est particulièrement sur une seule personne. Un moment je la sens, elle s'approche de moi, mais elle fait un détour et rentre aux toilettes. Je reste à observer les toilettes de temps en temps pour la voir en ressortir, mais je ne la vois pas. Je commence à paniquer. A-t-elle bu ? Est-elle partie sans qu'on le sache ? Ou bien s'envoie-t-elle en l'air avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Je me tourne encore une fois vers les toilettes, cela fait exactement 30 mn qu'elle y est rentrée. Mais Merde que fait-elle ?


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

La soirée bat son plein tous les visages sont radieux, mais le mien affiche une certaine inquiétude. Cela fait maintenant 35 mn que le sujet de toute mon attention est rentré dans les toilettes dames et n'en est pas encore ressorti. Je prends mon portable et envoie un sms à Rick.

"La cible est elle encore dans nos locaux ?

 _JT_ , _CEO JT Ind_ '"

J'attends sa réponse, nous sommes obligés de communiquer par ce canal, pour ne pas être écoutés. J'ai un signal de message que je consulte automatiquement.

"La cible est dans les toilettes dames, précisément à la cabine 3

 _Rick S_ , "

Bien je ne peux plus attendre. Je fais mouvement vers les toilettes dames. Il ya une entrée commune aux deux types de toilettes, hommes et femmes, et ensuite celui des dames est à gauche et celui des hommes à droite. Dès que je franchis la porte commune, elle est en face de moi. La même électricité que pendant la réunion du mardi est présente, je ressens les mêmes frissons. Nous nous regardons intensément, personne n'ouvre la bouche. Et je fini par sourire désarmé complètement.

« Bonsoir, cela fait, si je ne me trompe pas la quatrième fois que nous nous rencontrons ? »

« Effectivement, vous avez bonne mémoire Mr »

« Elyséa c'est votre prénom, c'est cela ? »

« Oui Mr, c'est bien mon prénom. Je suis Elyséa SMITH »

« Moi c'est Jérôme TRAWEL, enchanté de faire votre connaissance »

« Moi également Mr TRAWEL »

« J'aimerai pour ne pas vous le cacher, avoir une conversation avec vous. Si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Non pas du tout, cela ne présente aucun problème, au contraire c'est un privilège pour moi d'échanger avec vous Mr TRAWEL »

« Ce n'est pas professionnel je tiens à vous le préciser ! » J'observe attentivement sa réaction, pour voir comment elle prend cette révélation. Elle semble très surprise et écarquille les yeux un bref instant, ensuite rougit légèrement. Bingo ! Je ne lui suis pas indifférent.

« Je suis un peut gênée Mr TRAWEL, je ne voudrai pas euh …. Si vous me comprenez avoir une conversation non professionnelle avec vous. Vous êtes un potentiel client et je ne veux pas mélanger les choses. »

« Je ne veux pas échanger avec Elyséa SMITH commerciale, mais Elyséa SMITH, la personne, c'est totalement différent. Si vous me permettez, je vous vois dans 5 min dans mon bureau. Un agent de sécurité va vous y conduire ! » Je le lui dis avec un ton quasiment autoritaire et ne lui laisse même pas le temps de répondre. Je prends mon portable et demande à Richard de la conduire à mon bureau discrètement.

Richard arrive immédiatement, pendant qu'elle et moi nous nous dévisageons, elle comme si elle me défiait et moi comme si je venais de remporter une victoire. Après un moment de silence où l'on ne pouvait entendre que nos respirations, elle quitte le couloir avec Richard, en direction de mon bureau. Je reste un moment à réfléchir sur la tournure des événements. Cela ne risque pas d'être très simple, elle n'est pas une femme facile. Comment vais-je m'y prendre ? Je ne suis pas un dragueur. Toutes celles avec qui j'ai eu des relations étaient elles même, sous mon charme et avaient presque fait le premier pas. C'était acquis d'avance. Hum… Ce n'est pas aussi évident tout cela. Comment avoir Elyséa ? Je retourne dans la salle de réception tout en réfléchissant. Il faut que je sois moi même, je ne suis pas un dragueur je ne vais pas changer en un soir, je risque d'être gauche.

Je rentre dans mon bureau et m'arrête un instant pour l'observer. Elle s'est retournée automatiquement comme si elle avait senti ma présence. Nous restons là, moi debout devant la porte et elle est assisse sur le canapé du petit salon de mon bureau.

Mon bureau est très vaste. Il est constitué d'un bureau simple avec trois sièges visiteurs, une table de réunion avec 5 chaises, un mini salon avec une table centrale. 4 tableaux en tout sur les différents murs et une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur le centre ville. Je possède une douche personnelle avec des toilettes et un mini dressing de maxi 4 vêtements, une petite cuisine dans lequel j'ai un réchaud, un frigo et divers ustensiles.

Elle est très belle là, devant moi. Elle porte une robe de cocktail vert émeraude avec des petites manches. Son décolleté, met bien en valeur sa ravissante poitrine. Ses cheveux versent sur sa poitrine elle les a lissés, et porte une raie au milieu. Elle est maquillée légèrement et ne porte aucuns artifices. Ses yeux marron sont bien mis en valeur avec son eyeliner et son mascara. Elle porte un rouge à lèvre rouge orangé, qui lui va à merveille. J'aime tout sur elle. Ses talons sont noirs et hauts, elle a de belles jambes fuselées que sa robe, arrivant au-dessus des genoux, met bien en valeur. Elle a de petites boucles en or dans les oreilles. Ne porte aucune chaine, ni autre bijoux sur les mains et les poignets. Elle est divine. Et sa peau bronzée naturellement lui donne un très bel éclat. Elle scintille, là sur le canapé. Elle est assisse avec élégance et grâce. Sa robe est coupée à la taille et met en valeur ses courbes. Je la dévisage des yeux comme un gamin devant son cadeau de noël. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle soutient mon regard. J'y lis une détermination mai aussi autre chose que je ne saurai expliquer. Je m'assois juste à côté d'elle. Je ne supporte plus la distance entre nous. Elle me fait de la place en s'accoudant au bord du canapé. Je fais pareil, en m'accoudant à l'autre bord du canapé.

« Excuses moi pour mon audace de tout à l'heure, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Je veux que nous nous tutoyions si tu le veux bien ? »

« Nous ne nous connaissons pas vraiment et je pense que se tutoyer serais faire preuve de familiarité ! »

« Je ne pense pas, c'est juste pour détendre la conversation ! »

« Bien j'admets que cela est juste. »

« Je te sers quelque chose ? »

« Non merci, j'ai déjà consommé ce qu'il me fallait en bas. »

« Ok ! Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne suis pas un dragueur. Vous me plaisez énormément et je voudrais que toi et moi nous soyons ensemble. Voilà ! Excuses moi d'être si direct mais je pense que tu as déjà senti que tu me fais beaucoup d'effet. Depuis le premier jour du séminaire, j'ai eu un violent coup de foudre pour toi et depuis je cherchais l'occasion de te le signifier. Elyséa veux-tu sortir avec moi ? » Elle éclate de rire ce qui me vexe terriblement. Je ne suis pas très bon pour ce qui est de draguer et je viens de mettre toute mes chances à l'eau. Mais c'est ce que je suis et je ne veux pas mentir.

« Pour être direct vous l'êtes Mr TRAWEL »

« Je suis comme ça et je ne veux pas vous mentir, je ne sais pas tourner autour du pot. Je n'ai jamais dragué et c'est la première fois que je fais des avances à une femme » elle écarquille les yeux et m'a l'air surprise par mes dires.

« Comment vous y prenez vous alors ? »

« Elles viennent à moi »

« Et celles qui ne viennent pas et qui vous plaisent, vous les envoyer dans votre bureau par votre agent de sécurité ? »

« C'est la première fois que je suis en face d'une femme qui me plait et oui c'est la première fois que je procède ainsi »

« Mais les autres ne vous plaisait pas ? »

« Les autres, étaient attirées par moi et moi je prenais juste du plaisir. C'est tout ! »

« Mais moi qu'est ce que c'est alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas justement ! Seulement, je suis très attiré par toi et tu me fais beaucoup d'effet. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments auparavant donc je ne saurais te dire ce que c'est »

« Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Que vous acceptiez d'essayer une relation avec moi. Je ne sais pas ce que cela va donner mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis poussé d'essayer cela avec toi. »

« Je ne sais que vous répondre, vous me prenez au dépourvu »

« Vous ne ressentez rien pour moi ? Répondez-moi franchement. Je veux que nous soyons très franc.»

« Hum… pour être sincère vous me troublez énormément » Elle baisse les yeux.

« Vous également, vous me troublez. Je ne suis plus moi-même depuis que je vous ai rencontré. Et j'ai besoin de retrouver mon équilibre. J'ai essayé de me distraire pour vous oublier mais chaque jour c'est de plus en plus fort. »

« Je comprends bien, mais voyez vous je ne veux pas me précipiter, sans vraiment savoir où je vais et si les sentiments que j'éprouve représente vraiment de l'amour. Je ne veux pas avoir de relation passagère. J'aspire à quelque chose de très stable et de très profond »

« Moi également ! C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais été avec quelqu'un. Mais comment savoir, si nous n'essayons pas ? Si nous ne donnons pas une chance à nos sentiments de s'exprimer pour les mesurer. C'est vrai que l'incertitude reste toujours, mais cela ne nous interdit pas d'essayer »

« Les blessures que laissent les déceptions sont souvent très dures à cicatriser. Je ne veux pas souffrir d'une déception amoureuse, de ce fait je ne veux pas m'y engager sans auparavant être certaine que c'est la bonne. »

« L'incertitude dans ce domaine est réel. Je n'ai jamais ouvert mon cœur à l'amour parce que je voulais pouvoir le trouver d'abord également. Mais c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Je ne suis moi-même pas, sûr de demain et ce qui pourrait arriver et c'est sûr je ne te le cache pas, que cela ne me plait pas. Mais mon cœur me pousse et tout en moi veux essayer avec toi.»

« Nous sommes donc au même niveau. Mais vous voulez oser. Moi j'en est pas la force »

« Je t'y aiderai ! Je te le promets. Essayons ! Ce n'est pas simple pour moi également d'essayer de sauter dans l'inconnu. Mais je sais que pour tout, il faut prendre des risques. Et la teneur de l'effet que tu as sur moi, ne me laisse pas le choix, que de risquer. » Elle me regarde un moment, baisse la tête, se détend. Je me rapproche d'elle, comme si elle était un aimant et moi un fer, je pose ma main sur son épaule. Elle relève la tête et nos yeux plongent les uns dans les autres. Chacun de nous essaie de voir la profondeur des sentiments de l'autre, leurs sincérités. Elle m'observe sans cligner des yeux intensément. Nous sommes pareils, nous recherchons l'amour vrai, l'inconditionnel. Elle soupire et parle d'une voix chargée d'émotions et à peine audible, comme si elle luttait intérieurement

« Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne sais pas d'où je viens, ni mon passé »

« Toi également tu ne me connais pas, et je sais que ce n'est pas très confortable ce genre de situation. Mais je veux te connaitre, et je veux essayer. Je n'ai plus le choix, le choix ne m'ai pas laissé »

« Et si on se rendait compte que c'est juste un simple coup de foudre très passager ? Parce que je ne veux pas cacher que, je me sens également attirée par toi, nous nous serions fait du mal inutilement et cela parce que nous n'avons pas éprouvé nos sentiments avant de les laisser s'exprimer »

« Il ya des choses dans la vie pour lequel, j'ai vite appris que tu les éprouves seulement en les laissant s'exprimer. L'on ne réfléchit pas, l'on se fie à son instinct. Cela a été pareil quand je devais créer mon entreprise. Mon cœur ne se trompe pas. Et je veux également tenter sur ce coup » Je ressens l'électricité encore plus fortement entre nous comme s'il venait de doubler d'intensité. Je ressens une terrible envie de l'embrasser. Je pose ma main sur sa joue. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés des yeux depuis notre conversation. Elle relève légèrement la tête. Je pose les yeux sur ses lèvres et dans un mouvement brusque je saisis ses lèvres avec les miennes et l'embrasse intensément. Je force l'ouverture de ses lèvres et elle cède. Nous nous embrassons profondément, caressons mutuellement nos langues. Je suis emporté et elle aussi par l'intensité de ce baisé. Je n'ai jamais ressentis de telles sensations, et je ne veux plus la lâcher. Nous nous rapprochons d'avantage et intensifions encore plus notre baiser. Elle soupir de plaisir et moi je grogne, toute la tension que j'avais accumulée se déverse dans ce baisé. Je n'ai jamais embrassé de la sorte, avec tant de passion et de plaisir. Je lui prends la nuque et elle met ses mains dans mes cheveux. Nous continuons notre baisé et soudain je la prends dans mes bras et la pose sur les genoux à capuchon. Elle ne relâche pas son étreinte, elle se laisse aller et nous approfondissons notre baiser. Nous restons dans cette position environs 20 mn et à bout de souffle, nous séparons nos têtes et nous regardons dans les yeux. Elle prend la parole.

« Je vais essayer, mais sache que je ne te partagerai pas, je suis très jalouse et possessive»

« Moi aussi je suis exagérément possessif et jaloux, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire »

« Toi également, tu es peut être puissant, les femmes te tombent aux pieds, mais je ne te permettrai pas de te foutre de moi ou même de t'amuser avec une autre. Je me connais c'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas ouvrir mon cœur. Mais tu as raison je n'ai pas un autre choix que de risquer »

« Risquons donc et faisons tout pour que cela marche » Nous reprenons notre baiser là où nous l'avions laissé.

Nous discutons par la suite de tout et de rien. Elle me pose des questions sur moi et j'en fais pareillement, même si je sais tout d'elle. Elle est radieuse et souriante ce qui la rend encore plus belle. Je l'observe pendant que nous échangeons et repense à ce baiser. Il était unique et inqualifiable. Ce qui existe entre elle et moi est très fort et cela me fait peur. Que nous réserve l'avenir ? Où vont nous mener ces sentiments ? Pourrais-je supporter son absence ? L'avenir, l'incertitude dans ce domaine, me donne des frayeurs. Mais je suis prêt à risquer de m'y introduire, à essayer quelque chose avec elle. Je le sentais mais après ce baiser et aussi la facilité et la fluidité de nos conversations, je sais que j'ai eu raison de vouloir le faire. Nous allons avancer pas à pas et laisser cette force qui nous lie tracer le chemin que lui-même il nous a imposé, ensemble.

« Je souhaiterai que nous allions doucement, Jérôme, je ne veux pas que nous brusquons tout et par la suite tout gâcher. Apprenons à nous connaitre simplement »

« Oui je le pense aussi, nous sommes tout deux à notre première vraie relation, et je pense que c'est comme cela que nous allons réussir »

« De ce fait je veux que nous soyons dans un premier temps discrets »

« Pas question ! Je veux que les autres hommes sachent que tu es avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te tournent autour »

« Mais me tourner autour ne veut pas dire que je serai avec eux ? J'ai accepté d'essayer avec toi, je suis monogame et fidele »

« Tu as tout intérêt, je ne le supporterai pas ! Moi également je suis monogame et je peux être fidèle »

« Tu es fidèle ou tu vas essayer d'être fidèle, je ne te suis pas »

« Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, comment veux tu que je te le dise. Ce que je sais c'est que c'est de toi seule dont j'ai besoin, donc je ne risque pas d'être infidèle »

« Tu n'as pas le choix, tu devras m'être fidele également. » Je ne la laisse pas continuer de parler, son contact me manque déjà. Je la prends par sa nuque et l'embrasse profondément. Elle me rend mon baiser. Je suis tellement heureux que je ne saurai décrire la joie qui m'anime. L'embrasser, me met dans un tel état que je me demande ce que ce sera le jour où je lui ferai l'amour. Rien qu'en y pensant je ressens des frissons. Elle veut que nous allions doucement, moi également. Mais je ne pourrai pas attendre longtemps pour lui faire l'amour. Je la désire trop et cela me fait actuellement, 4 mois d'abstinence ce à quoi je ne suis pas habitué.

« Je suis d'accord pour être discret, mais je te veux terriblement. Est-ce que tu comptes te donner à moi pendant cette phase? »

« Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, j'ai eu une expérience sexuelle très décevante et je ne veux pas m'y remettre tant que je ne suis pas certaine que nous deux c'est très sérieux »

« Qu'est ce qui ne t'a pas plu auparavant ? »

« Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant ! S'il te plait accorde-moi du temps. Je ne te cacherai rien et tu le sais, avec ce que nous venons de partager, que je te désire également »

« Ok ! Je comprends »

« Et puis cela nous permettra de faire à l'ancienne n'est pas ? » Elle se met à sourire. Je ne peux pas aussi me retenir de rires. Elle arrive à me faire rires, en moins qu'une heure c'est comme si nous nous connaissions depuis l'enfance. Je la reprends sur mes genoux et l'embrasse tendrement.

Je ne suis même pas conscient qu'il est 24 h. Ceux sont les coups de minuit de mon horloge qui nous font, tous les deux sursauter. Nous étions emportés dans nôtre troisième baiser, mais plus tendre et langoureux. Je me demande si un jour, je serai rassasié de ses baisers.

« Il faut que je rentre maintenant. » me dit elle en se relevant. Je l'en empêche et la bloque en resserrant mon étreinte.

« Tu sais, c'est une première pour moi d'être resté jusqu'après une fête. Et cela c'est grâce à toi »

« Mais tu es parti de la fête depuis un moment, je te le rappel » nous éclatons de rires devant la véracité de ses mots.

« Tu as entièrement raison. Alors ca va ? Tu te sens à l'aise avec moi ? Parce que moi je le suis. » Lui dis-je en reprenant mon air sérieux. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux.

« Oui pour dire vrai, je suis vraiment à l'aise et cela ne m'arrive pas souvent. J'ai une confiance, que je ne saurai comprendre avec toi. Et cela me donne envie d'être moi-même. »

« Moi également, c'est la même impression que j'ai.»

« Faisons en sorte que cela demeure intact. » elle pose son front sur le mien et ferme les yeux et s'affaisse. Je ressens du coup un sentiment de protection envers elle. Je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal même pas moi. Je ne le lui dis pas et resserre mon étreinte encore plus en mettant sa tête sur mes épaules. Nous restons un moment dans cette position. Rien d'autre n'existe que nous deux. Nous écoutons nos respirations mutuellement. Apres un bon moment, je la redresse et l'embrasse profondément, je veux lui dire par ce baiser qu'elle peut compter sur moi. Je ne sais pas ce que demain nous réserve. Les relations amoureuses sont le lieu d'incertitudes, mais je ferai tout pour protéger ce que nous partageons tous les deux. Je n'ai jamais connu cela avant, mais maintenant que je l'ai découvert, je ne veux plus le perdre.

Nous finissons par sortir enfin de mon bureau. Ce fut une agréable soirée, ce vendredi 20 mars 2015. Nous avons échangé nos contacts et nos adresses. C'est la première fois que je donne mon adresse à une femme. C'est bizarre pour moi-même et je me demande si je ne vais pas trop vite. Il ne faut pas que je perde la raison à cause de l'intensité de ce que je ressens pour elle. J'ai également ressentis une hésitation à son niveau elle a dû certainement penser la même chose que moi. Je la raccompagne au parking. La majorité des voitures ont déjà quitté l'immeuble. Elle monte dans son véhicule et baisse sa vitre. Je lis une lueur de tristesse dans ces yeux. Les miens également sont tristes. Elle me manque déjà comme si j'avais besoin de sa présence pour vivre.

« Rentres bien et envoie moi un texto ou appel moi, pour me dire que tu es bien rentrée »

« Je le ferai. Toi également rentre bien. » Je me penche et lui donne un long baiser mouillé sur les lèvres. Elle se retire et démarre. Je reste sur le parking à la regarder partir jusqu'à ne plus la voir. Je vais ensuite à mon véhicule où Richard m'y attend.

« Tout est en place chez elle ? »

« Oui Mr ! Nous avons fait le nécessaire, toutes les anciennes cameras ont été enlevées il n'y a que son équipe de sécurité qui est en poste, de façon très discrète. »

« Très bien ! » Je ne veux plus qu'elle soie épiée comme elle l'était. Je souhaite que notre relation soit basée sur la confiance. Je fais le chemin en repensant à elle et à tout ce que nous avons partagé ce soir. Un grand vide se fait ressentir dans mon être tout entier et je sais que je ne suis plus la même personne. J'ai envie de courir chez elle et la prendre dans mes bras et lui faire l'amour toute la nuit, la couvrir de baiser langoureux. Mais nous avons optez pour aller doucement. Elle me manque énormément, comme si c'était elle, ce qui me manquait, la pièce qui me rendrait complet. Je suis heureux et en même temps triste du fait qu'elle est loin de moi. J'ai fait 27 ans sans elle et depuis que je l'ai vu je me rends compte qu'il me manquait vraiment quelque chose : ELLE. Richard me fait signe que nous sommes arrivés. Je n'en suis même pas rendu compte, étant pris par mes pensées. Mon portable sonne, je regarde c'est elle.

« Allo, je viens de rentrer, je vais aller me coucher. Bisous. »

« Moi également, je ne suis pas encore monté, repose toi bien et à demain. Je t'embrasse. »


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Ce weekend s'annonce très intéressant, avec les événements de la veille. Après mon sport et mon petit déjeuner, je rencontre mon ami Steve et son épouse Stella à la Marina. J'appelle Elyséa pour voir sa position et son programme de la journée. Nous avons convenue d'être discrets dans nos débuts, de ce faite nous éviterons d'être ensemble en public. Elle décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Salut ! Tu as bien dormi Bébé. »

« Oui très bien, j'ai même rêvé à toi. »

« Ah bon ! déjà ? J'espère que c'était un bon rêve ? »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je rêve à toi et en plus c'était toujours des rêves où tu me portais pour m'éviter un danger. Pour ce dernier également ce fut la même chose.»

« Ah ok ! C'est possible. Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter que ta vie soit en danger. Mais je ne souhaite pas en arriver à te porter de la sorte. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'en préserver »

« Merci mon ange ! » à l'entendre m'appeler de la sorte je reçois une décharge d'émotions dans tout mon être.

« Toi, tu es mon Bébé. Je peux t'appeler Elsa ? » Elle se met à rire et cela me fais également sourire.

« Oui ! J'aime bien. C'est même comme ça que ma famille m'appelle. Tu fais quoi ce matin ? »

« J'ai une rencontre avec mon ami Steve et son épouse à la marina ensuite je serai chez mes parents jusqu'à 17h. Je pourrai passer chez toi vers 18h ? »

« Très bien ! Moi je ne sortirai pas de la journée, je ferai mon ménage et ensuite je me reposerai. »

« Tu passes généralement ton weekend comment ? »

« Je ne fais rien de spécial, je fais du ménage prépare pour ma semaine et je regarde la télévision. Je suis très casanière naturellement. J'espère que cela ne sera pas un souci pour toi ? »

« Non cela me conviens, je suis également très casanier et solitaire. Sauf des obligations caritatives me contraignent à sortir, sinon je ne suis pas un fêtard. »

« Tu fais donc quoi généralement de tes weekend ? Un homme de pouvoir et puissant comme toi doit être beaucoup sollicité ? »

« Oui je le suis très souvent, mais avant je n'avais personne pour m'occuper donc je répondais aux sollicitations comme cela me venait, alors que maintenant j'ai toi et cela change tout. Généralement le matin juste des rencontres d'affaires et le dimanche, quelques rares fois, je vais en famille. »

« Je vois. Bien alors on essayera d'harmoniser tout cela ? »

« Oui ! Nous allons trouvez un équilibre qui marchera pour nous deux. »

« Tu aime manger surplace ? Moi j'aime bien faire la cuisine, j'espère que cela te plaira également »

« Venant de toi je ne sais pas ce qui ne me plaira pas. Mais oui, j'aime les plats faits maison. Et cela ne m'étonne pas que tu aime cela également.» Elle éclate de rire. J'aime l'entendre rire cela m'égaie et me comble de bonheur.

« Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Nous n'avons certainement pas les mêmes gouts, tu n'essaie pas de me flatter par hasard ? »

« Jamais ! Je ne flatte jamais, ce n'est pas bon pour l'amélioration personnelle. Et je tiens trop à toi pour te flatter cela ne nous arrangera pas tous les deux. »

« Parfait moi également je refuse la flatterie pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Donc je te fais un plat de mon choix ou tu as une préférence. »

« Je te laisse choisir cela nous permettra de nous découvrir »

« Effectivement ! »

« C'est parfait alors. Un rappel ! Pas de mensonge entre nous OK ! Tu m'as dit que tu ne sortais pas donc si cela devrait changer, avertis moi pour un principe de confiance mais également pour que je sois rassurer pour ta sécurité. »

« Ok je suis d'accord avec ce principe. On pourra même en discuter longuement quand tu viendras, des bases de notre relation. »

« C'est parfait pour moi. Donc à ce soir ! Bisous Bébé »

« Ok ! À ce soir mon Ange. Bisous » et elle raccroche. Tout se passe tellement naturellement entre nous, qu'on croirait que nous nous fréquentons depuis longtemps. Elle est tellement agréable, quand tu te rapproche d'elle, qu'elle l'est en apparence. J'ai hâte d'être à 18h.

La journée passe rapidement. Steve et Stella étaient très radieux. Ils sont plus amoureux que jamais, le mariage les réussit bien. Ils m'ont trouvé plus jovial que d'habitude et se posait la question de la source de cette bonne humeur. J'ai nié le changement en leur disant que se doit être leur bonne humeur qui rejaillit sur moi. Ils n'ont plus insistés. Mes parents m'ont également trouvés de très bonne humeur et s'en sont réjouis. J'ai par contre trouver très étrange de rencontrer Kristel chez nous et l'enthousiasme qu'affichait ma mère lorsque celle-ci me rappelait la promesse que je lui ait faite, de prendre un verre avec elle l'un de ses jours, me laisse penser que sa visite n'était pas seulement amicale. Je me prépare rapidement et je me rends chez Elsa. Elle est à 45 mn de chez moi. J'ai libéré Richard pour le weekend. Je passe chez un fleuriste lui prendre des fleurs et rapidement je suis devant chez elle. La ponctualité est l'une de mes qualités. Elle ne tarde pas à m'ouvrir et me laisse entrer dans son appartement.

C'est un appartement simple avec des murs intérieurs blancs. Elle possède deux divans disposés en L et une belle table centrale. Le table à manger pour deux, un meuble sur le quel est posé un écran plasma 17'' et deux haut parleurs de mini chaine. Ses meubles sont de couleurs café et le reste de la décoration est noir et vert olive. Une belle petite ambiance.

« Tu compte rester debout encore longtemps ? » Me lance-t-elle, lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit que je suis en pleine contemplation de son appartement.

« Excuse moi, l'harmonie et la belle ambiance de ton appartement m'ont fait beaucoup d'effet. Tu es bien installé et tu as un bel appartement. Il doit y faire bon vivre. Tiens elles sont pour toi !» Je lui tends le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle prend avec un large sourire en me donnant un baiser sur la bouche.

« Merci ! Elles sont très belles, je vais les mettre dans un vase. J'aime beaucoup le parfum des fleurs naturelles. »

« Un point pour moi alors. J'ai eu cette idée en venant, je me suis dis que tu allais certainement les aimer. »

« C'est très gentille. »

« Alors quel est le programme de la soirée ? »

« Causeries, diner, causeries voila ! »

« Ok j'aimerai qu'on se mette un peu de musique qu'en dit tu pendant qu'on prendra un bon apéritif en causant ? »

« Je suis pas très alcool, mais que veux-tu en apéritif ? »

« Un verre de vin blanc, si tu en a, sinon un jus de fruit. »

« J'ai du vin blanc. Pour la music, je vais mettre un classique de Bach ? »

« Parfait ! Je joue moi-même des classiques avec mon piano. »

« J'aime bien le piano mais j'y ai jamais joué. C'est très reposant. » Elle se retourne en parlant, je la saisis par le coude et la tire dans mes bras.

« Viens là ! Tu m'as tellement manqué toute la journée, que j'avais trop hâte de te retrouver. » Je l'enlace et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle me rend mon baiser avec la même soif que moi et cela me fais frémir. Nous nous embrassons longuement et c'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparons.

« Toi également tu m'as manqué. C'est fou l'effet que tu me fais. Je réagis naturellement avec toi comme si mon corps t'attendait depuis longtemps. Je ne croyais pas qu'un jour cela m'arriverait et aussi rapidement. »

« C'est pareille pour moi tu sais ? » avec une voix presque qu'inaudible, je lui réponds en lui prenant la tête de mes deux mains et lui pose un long baiser sur les lèvres. Je la regarde ensuite dans les yeux et pose mon front sur le sien et soupir Hum. …

« Je ne comprends pas moi non plus ce qui m'arrive. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je suis très heureuse et j'espère que toi également. »

« Je le suis ! » Nous restons front contre front, en nous regardant dans les yeux un bon moment, avant qu'elle ne parte à la cuisine, nous porter le plateau de l'apéritif. Je m'installe dans le divan en l'attendant. Elle arrive après un court instant et pose son plateau avant d'aller mettre la musique qu'elle règle d'un volume très doux. J'ai soudainement envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour une danse langoureuse. Elle est partante pour ma proposition et nous entamons notre première danse ensemble en nous regardant dans les yeux, nous souriant, nous embrassant. Je ne saurais décrire les sentiments qui m'animent à cet instant. Je suis emporté par un tourbillon de sensations que j'ai envie de la porter dans son lit et lui faire l'amour tendrement. Sa présence me rend heureux, m'apaise, me rend plus fort. La musique s'arrête et nous retournons sur le divan. Un autre morceau commence pendant qu'elle et moi commençons à échanger.

« Alors comment tu nous trouve ? Pour deux personne qui se sont parlé pour la première fois hier et qui après beaucoup de lutte ont décidé d'essayer quelque chose, vue qu'ils ont tous deux peur, des contraintes des relations amoureuses. Et en plus nous sommes à notre première vraie relation. »

« Vraiment bien résumé comme situation. Pour être honnête, cela me plait et en même temps, la vitesse d'événements me fait peur. Je me demande si je ne me comporte pas en une adolescente écervelée, qui sort avec un type qu'elle connaît à peine et avec qui elle vient juste d'échanger. Mais en même temps, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Cela fait deux mois, que je lutte avec la violence des sentiments qui sont nés brusquement en moi, depuis notre première rencontre au séminaire. Je me suis dit que jamais quelque chose ne pouvait se passer entre nous, du fait que nous venons de deux monde différents et que certainement tu n'as peut être pas fait attention à moi »

« Tu te trompe. Depuis l'ascenseur je t'ai remarqué et depuis tu as emprisonné mes pensées. Moi également j'ai lutté contre ses sentiments, pour finalement refuser de subir et de foncer. Cela n'a pas été facile vu que comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais dragué de femmes. Mais effectivement tout va vite, c'est effrayant ! Cela à cause de la peur de se tromper et ne pas être préparer aux conséquences d'un tel échec. Mais je veux suivre mon instinct et je veux laisser mes sentiments s'exprimer et chaque jour me battre pour que ça marche. » Elle me regarde pendant que je parle et pose sa main sur la mienne.

« Je ne veux pas de relation sans lendemain, je ne veux pas m'attacher et ensuite être obligée de me détacher. Je ne supporterai pas. Si ça ne doit pas marcher, si tu as une fiancée qui t'es réservée je t'en prie ne continuons pas. » Je la regarde droit dans les yeux et vois la peur et l'insécurité dans ses yeux. Cela me fend le cœur.

« Je ne veux pas également de relation sans lendemain, sinon je ne serai pas à ma première relation. J'avais la possibilité de le faire. Je ne suis pas fiancé et je n'ai personne dans ma vie. Tu es la seule à qui mon cœur s'est ouvert et tu es la seule qui en a les clés. Je te promets de ne jamais te faire de mal sciemment. Et si de façon involontaire je le faisais, s'il te plait signifie le moi et je vais y remédier. Je veux que nous soyons franc l'un envers l'autre, transparent. Je veux pouvoir me confier à toi et vis versa. Je veux que tu me fasses confiance et moi également. » Elle m'observe un moment et me souris.

« Ok pour moi, pour tout. Je ne sais pas mais je suis en paix avec toi. Ce qui est rare, je ne me suis jamais sentie en paix avec quelqu'un à part mon père. »

« Pourquoi ? » elle baisse les yeux un moment, réfléchis et relève la tête et me fixe droit dans les yeux avec une tristesse que je ne saurais décrire. Elle souffre et cela me peine. Ses yeux deviennent larmoyants. Je ne tiens plus, je la tire sur mes genoux et lui prend le visage entre mes mains. Je lui fais un bref baisé.

« Dis moi, pourquoi ? Je ne supporte pas te voir comme ça. »

« J'ai perdu ma mère, bébé et j'ai été violé quand j'avais 18 ans cela m'a anéantie. C'est mon père qui a été mon soutien depuis ce temps. Ensuite, des amis en qui j'avais confiance ont abusé de ma confiance en mettant une drogue dans mon verre et ont organisé des relations sexuelles avec un de leurs amis par parie. Depuis je n'ai confiance en personne et je ne me sens pas en sécurité avec un homme. Mais avec toi c'est comme si toutes mes barrières sont tombées et je suis désarmée sans force, c'est ce qui m'a toujours fait peur. Etre à la merci d'un homme. » Elle éclate en sanglots.

Je reste sans voix. Même si j'avais toutes ses informations, les entendre de sa bouche, avec l'émotion et la douleur qui s'en dégage, me rendent solidaire d'elle. Je suis reconnaissant qu'elle m'ait fait confiance pour me le dire. Je sens la vulnérabilité dont elle est sujette. Du coup, je me sens investis d'une mission protectrice envers elle.

« Cela n'arrivera plus, personne ne te ferra de mal, je te promets. Mais est ce que ça va ? Je veux dire psychologiquement ? Parce que cela a dû être très douloureux pour une jeune femme comme toi perdre ta virginité dans ces conditions. »

« Oui ça va ! J'ai été bien suivit après cette période et je suis guéris émotionnellement. Pour le cas avec mes amies, ça va également. »

« Ok ! » Je ne dis plus un mot. L'ambiance est émotionnellement lourde. Je la sers dans mes bras et la berce. Apres un moment je lui prends la nuque et l'embrasse intensément. Je veux lui dire qu'elle peut compter sur moi. Je serais toujours là. Elle me rend mon baiser, aussi intensément que le mien. Nos langues se chevauchent, se pressent, se caressent dans une danse que nous ne saurons décrire. C'est enivrant et nous sommes enivrés. Je la caresse, elle me tire les cheveux, elle soupire et je grogne. Aucun de nous deux ne veut relâcher l'étreinte. Nous finissons par nous étendre sur le divan, elle est à capuchon sur moi. Elle porte un jean moulant et un top blanc. Moi également je suis en jean avec un teeshirt. Nous continuons à nous embrasser, plus tendrement. Elle prend les devants et commence à me caresser le torse, je suis en feu. Mon érection est telle que c'est très douloureux, mais je ne veux pas la prendre dans ces conditions.

« Bébé, je penses que nous ne devons pas aller plus loin. »

« Tu as raison. Excuse moi je me suis laissée emporter. Merci ! » Elle se relève arrange ses cheveux et part dans sa chambre. L'ai- je blessée ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas l'impression que je l'ai repoussée. Elle a réagit si brusquement que je suis perplexe. Je me lève aussitôt et cours vers sa chambre. Je frappe à la porte et l'ouvre automatiquement. Elle est couchée sur son lit la tête dans son oreiller. Sa chambre est très simple avec une commode et un lit à deux places. Je m'étends à ses côtés et la tire dans mes bras. Je me mets en position cuillère avec elle. Elle ne réagit pas.

« Ne pense surtout pas que je te repousse. Je te désire à un point que tu n'imagine pas. Mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire, je veux que tu sois vraiment prête avant de franchir ce pas. Je veux te faire l'amour quand tu auras confiance totalement en moi et que tu seras totalement sure de ce que nous partageons. »

« Je sais que tu ne m'as pas repoussée. C'est parce que j'ai tellement honte de moi que je suis venue me refugier ici. Tout a changé et je ne me reconnais même plus. Mais sache que plus que jamais je te fais confiance. Un autre aurait profité et ne se serait pas comporter de la sorte. Je suis prête, contrairement à ce que j'ai dis hier à me donner à toi. Je te fais confiance et je veux laisser mes sentiments s'exprimer. Plus je les empêche, plus je me fais du mal. Engageons nous et mettons tout en œuvre pour réussir. » Je la retourne et la fixe droit dans les yeux, pour essayer de comprendre ses sentiments actuels. Elle est sincère. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse intensément.

« Avant toutes choses, sache que je suis exagérément jaloux et possessif. Je suis très exigent et j'aime avoir le contrôle. Je ne te partagerai pas. Dès que je te ferai l'amour tu seras mienne. » Elle me regarde intensément également. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à parler de la sorte, mais c'est la vérité et maintenant j'en suis sure, je suis tombé amoureux et éperdument amoureux d'Elsa. Le seul fait de penser que ça pourrait ne pas marcher entre nous et que chacun de nous aillent de son côté m'étouffe. Personne autre que moi ne la touchera. Je me sens excessivement possessif d'elle.

« Je suis également extrêmement jalouse et possessive, je ne te partagerais pas. Tu seras définitivement mien. » Je lui souris et nous nous embrassons tendrement. A bout de souffle nous éclatons de rire. Je lui tire le nez l'embrasse sur le front et lui demande mon diner. Elle saute du lit pendant que je lui tapote les fesses et cours dans la cuisine. C'est tellement simple entre nous, j'oubli tous sauf nous. Pas de contraintes de boulot, pas de luxure. Tout est simple. Je suis moi, dans mon intimité, et pour la première fois je me découvre. Nous sommes comme deux adolescents qui s'aiment et qui n'ont aucunes contraintes. Nous exprimons un amour sincère et pur et nous nous faisons mutuellement confiance naturellement. Je me lève et la suit dans la cuisine. Elle est adossée au plan de travail de la cuisine. Je me place derrière elle et l'enlace par la taille. Je lui chuchote des mots doux à l'oreille et lui mordille le lobe. Elle penche sa tête, pour se rendre plus accessible. Je lui lèche le cou, la clavicule, elle se met gigoter, laisse ses ustensiles et se retourne pour m'embrasser profondément. Je grogne, elle également je la soulève et la ramène dans son lit et lui fait l'amour.

Je ne saurai décrire, ce que j'ai ressenti, c'était divin, sauvage, je ne me suis pas reconnu. J'étais une autre personne. Je ne pense pas qu'une femme m'ait suscitée une telle excitation. Je n'ai jamais été aussi dure et elle était également à un niveau d'excitation identique au mien. Nous étions parfaitement en symbiose et c'était très bon, l'extase. Assouvis, nous sommes couchés l'un contre l'autre à écouter nos respirations. Je réalise que je viens de faire véritablement l'amour pour la première fois. Les rapports sexuels doivent être l'expression de sentiments partagés et non de recherche de plaisir. Je viens d'en faire la différence et pour rien au monde je voudrais avoir des rapports sans amour.

« Mon Ange, je t'aime ! » sa voix n'est que murmure mais je perçois clairement ces mots et leur sincérité dans ses yeux. Nous ne le connaissions pas, mais maintenant que nous le savons, nous nous battrons pour le préserver.

« Je t'aime également et je pense que le mot en lui-même n'est pas suffisant pour qualifier ce que je ressens. Mes actes de tout à l'heure ont essayés de te le démonter mais c'est encore insuffisant. Tu es à moi totalement, je ne permettrai et m'accepterai jamais que tu me quitte. Toi et moi c'est définitif. Même si cela devrait nous tuer, tu m'aimeras et moi également. » Je me retourne et l'embrasse profondément. Je pense tout ce que je viens de lui dire et je ferai tout pour que cela reste ainsi.

Nous dinons ensuite et parlons de nos enfances, nos familles etc... Il est 23h et nous finissons par décider de ne pas passer la nuit ensemble. Nous avons presque fait l'amour avec nos bouches quand elle m'a raccompagnée à mon véhicule. Je suis rentré chez moi, très triste et elle aussi, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

Couché dans mon lit, je repense à elle, quand nous faisions l'amour, à sa grâce son élégance et sa beauté. Elle est belle. La vision de sa nudité, m'a coupé le souffle, la revoir ainsi dans mon souvenir, me refait bander. C'est fou comme tout peut changer en deux jours. Moi qui n'avais jamais fait la cours à une femme, je l'ai fait. Moi qui n'avais jamais désiré une femme, je viens de faire l'expérience. Moi qui n'avais jamais aimé, je viens de connaitre l'amour. Et c'est elle, Elyséa SMITH. Je l'ai attendu longtemps, maintenant elle est là. J'arrive à être tendre, écrire et dire des mots d'amour. J'ai envie de lui faire des tas de choses et de vivre toutes sortes d'expériences avec elle. Je prends mon portable et lui envoie un texto.

"Bébé, il Ya longtemps que j'espérais connaitre cette expérience merveilleuse. Je me trouvais anormal, puisque je n'y arrivais pas. Ensuite je t'ai vue dans cet ascenseur, et tout mon être intérieur comme extérieur, en fut remuer. C'est un sentiment profond et sincère et il est très beau. Il ne peut qu'être partagé qu'avec quelqu'un de pur et qui également en connais le sens et la valeur. Tu es celle que mon cœur attendais celle qui en a les clés. Je ne laisserai personne me priver de toi, de ton sourire, ta grâce, ta vulnérabilité. Je vais te rendre heureuse et te protéger toute ma vie. Le bonheur que tu me procure est inégalable. Tu es la seule femme à mes yeux. Tu es Mienne, retiens le pour toujours. Toutes les cellules de mon être, expriment cet amour. Dors bien. Et merci de m'avoir accepté. Bisous. Ton Ange"

A 1h je reçois sa réponse.

"Mon ange ! Ils sont tellement beaux ces mots. Merci ! Pour moi aussi, mon attente vient d'être récompensée sans que je ne m'y attende. Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours espérer. Je ne te connais pas totalement, mais je sais que tu me corresponds. Et mon cœur t'es acquis entièrement. Tu me manques énormément. Je t'aime plus que tu ne le pense. Et je désirais intérieurement tout ce que nous vivons, après notre premier regard. Pense à moi. Bisous et à demain. Ton Bébé"


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis qu'Elsa et moi nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Nous apprenons chaque jour à mieux nous connaitre et c'est très bien. Nous échangeons librement sur tous les sujets. Elle me donne son point de vue et je lui en donne le mien. Nous ne nous ennuyons pas ensemble. J'ai demandé des changements dans ses tenues vestimentaires, elle a fait la tête un moment et par la suite a compris que les milieux que je fréquente, exigeront d'elle un autre type de vêtements. Elles a qu'en même refusé que je finance ses achats et n'a pas encore cédé. Nous dinons presque tous les soirs chez elle et je rentre par la suite. Nous n'avons pas encore refait l'amour depuis la dernière fois, mettant en priorité notre amitié. Nous souhaitons être tout l'un pour l'autre. C'est difficile cet abstinence pour nous deux, mais nous tenons à ce que les choses soient ainsi entre nous. Nous échangeons par texto presque toute la journée et nous appelons quand nous sommes sur d'être dans des lieux discret. Elle est très drôle et j'apprécie cela énormément.

Personne dans mon entourage et ma famille n'a connaissance de notre relation pour le moment. Seuls Rick et Richard sont informés et s'en réjouissent. Je suis une autre personne depuis notre rencontre.

JT Industry a pu signer un gros contrat sur la fabrication de plaques solaires, avec le gouvernement, ce qui a suscité une forte médiatisation de mon entreprise. Cette nouvelle popularité m'a emmené à renforcer mon système de sécurité, celui du système d'information de mon entreprise et ma sécurité personnel. J'ai informé Elyséa de son équipe de sécurité personnel, ce qui ne lui a pas plu et cela nous a valu notre première dispute de couple. En y repensant cela me refait sourire.

« Tu sais bébé, avec ce nouveau contrat, je suis dans l'obligation de renforcer les mesures de sécurité de l'entreprise et les miennes. »

« Je comprends et je penses que tu fais bien de réagir ainsi. Mais ce doit être très difficile de ne pas avoir de vie privée, être puissant à beaucoup plus d'inconvénients sur ce plan je pense »

« Oui et non tu ne te rends pas compte par la suite. C'est une question d'habitude. Et tu vas t'y habituer toi également. » Elle sursaute et se retourne pour m'observer.

« Pourquoi devrais-je m'y habituer ? Personne ne me connait ? »

« Bébé tu n'imagines pas que nous allons rester dans l'anonymat éternellement, toi et moi nous sommes liés, de cet fait tu auras également tes gardes de corps. je ne veux pas que quelque chose t'arrive. Tu m'es trop précieuse et je tiens à ta sécurité » je l'attire dans mes bras. Elle me repousse délicatement

« Je ne veux pas subir toute cette pression, je ne veux pas être à ce point exposée. Cela ne me dérange pas d'être dans l'ombre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Tu plaisante j'espère. Je ne veux pas te cacher et pour moi cela à trop duré maintenant. »

« Il n'en est pas question et ne t'avise même pas, de me mettre des chiens de garde »

« Ce ne sont pas des chiens de garde, ce sont des personnes en charge de ta sécurité et je veux que les choses soit bien claire entre nous, ta sécurité est ma priorité donc tu devras respecter les instructions. » dis-je en haussant le ton.

« Ah c'est comme ça ! Tu ne m'obligeras pas à accepter tout ce que tu veux Mr TRAWEL. Déjà les vêtements et maintenant des garde de corps. Je te rappel que je vivais très bien avant toi et tu ne vas pas venir changer mon environnement.» crie elle presque. Mon sang fait un tour.

« Tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux te dire. Mon monde est dangereux et il y a des exigences et des contraintes. Et tu vas le partager avec moi, de ce fait il va falloir les accepter. C'est ce que je suis ELYSEA » Elle quitte le salon et pars dans la cuisine. L'atmosphère est lourde dans la pièce. Je ne la suit pas, pour qui elle se prend. Je fais tout pour la protéger et c'est elle qui fait des caprices. Au bout d'un moment elle revient plus calme.

« C'est trop pour moi tout cela. Mais je t'aime et nous avons dit que nous ferons tout pour que notre relation marche. S'il le faut je vais accepter. » Elle retourne dans la cuisine. Elle est très douce et je l'aime tant. Quand elle ne veut pas quelque chose, elle s'emporte et prend ensuite le temps d'analyser. Je la suis cette fois ci et la tire dans mes bras. Elle se laisse faire. Je lui donne un baisé sur sa tête et respire l'odeur de ces cheveux. Ce parfum auquel je suis accroc.

« Pardon de m'être emportée de la sorte, mais comprends moi c'est pour notre bien. Tu ne peux pas comprendre le nombre de personnes qui t'en voudrons juste parce que tu es mienne »

« Je te comprends, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à être mise au-devant. Et tout cela me fait peur. Est-ce que je serais à la hauteur ? Est-ce que tu ne te lasseras pas de moi ? »

« Ne pense pas à tout cela. Pour moi tu es toujours à la hauteur. Je serai toujours avec toi pour te guider. Et tu sais j'étais déjà dans ce monde avant de te connaitre donc ne te pose plus la question de savoir, si je ne vais pas me lasser de toi. » Je relève sa tête et l'embrasse. Et tout redevient calme. Nous finissons la soirée et je rentre chez moi.

Mes parents ont remarqué ma bonne humeur et mon absence à deux rencontres familiales où j'ai privilégié être avec Elsa, au lieu de venir m'y ennuyer.

J'ai appris par mes frères que Kristel était présente aux deux rencontres de famille en tant- qu'invité des parents. Fred soupçonne que maman cherche à recréer les liens entre elle et moi. Liens qu'il n'a jamais eus en plus. Stanley lui m'a expliqué l'embarras de maman et Kristel devant mon absence. Maman a essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois sans suite. Théodora qui n'apprécie pas particulièrement Kristel, qu'elle trouve snobe n'a pas été tendre avec elle lors de ces diners. Je me réjouis de n'être pas y allé. Effectivement maman était très fâchée avec moi la semaine passée, je me demandais bien pourquoi, mais maintenant je comprends. Il va falloir que j'officialise rapidement ma relation avec Elsa, pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Ce soir, j'ai un déplacement à New York et je compte y aller avec Elsa. Elle refuse de prendre le jet avec moi. Pour ne pas la contrarier, elle ira par un vol commercial demain, m'y rejoindre le soir. Elle s'ait réservé une chambre dans un hôtel, mais nous avons déjà convenu que nous nous connaissions mieux et avons mis fin à cette torture d'abstinence. Mais je reconnais que ce fut un bel exercice, être si près et ne rien faire. J'ai tout réglé au niveau de JT Industry, avant mon départ, les décisions urgentes qui nécessiteront mon intervention, se feront par téléphone ou vidéoconférence. Elsa a obtenu 10 jours de congés et nous comptons vraiment passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous irons de New York à San Francisco. J'ai moi aussi pris des jours pour me reposer. Je n'ai pas informé mes parents, je ne veux pas que cela suscite beaucoup d'interrogations. Après ma réunion à New York, nous y passerons la nuit et ensuite nous irons avec le Jet à San Francisco, nous y fêterons mon anniversaire également. J'ai juste prévenu maman de ne rien prévoir pour mon anniversaire, parce que je ne serai pas là. Elle s'en est plainte, mais je ne lui ai pas laissé beaucoup de choix. Avant mon départ, je suis passé dire au revoir à Elyséa chez elle et profiter pour me faire une réserve de câlins. Le vol s'est bien déroulé.

"Bébé, je viens d'atterrir. Ton ange„

"Tu me manques. bisous fais une bonne réunion. Je me prépare pour aller prendre mon vol. Elsa„

"Bébé, tu me manques également, je t'aime. Richard te prendra à ton arrivée. Ton ange„

La réunion se déroule comme convenue. Les partenaires chinois sont très intéressés par nos propositions et tous les points en suspens ont été validés. Il est 16 H ici à New York et son vol devait durée 5h 30 min de Seattle à ici. Elle à décollé soit 10H ici à New York, elle doit avoir atterrit maintenant. Je regarde mon portable, pour voir si j'ai un texto d'elle, mais encore rien. Trente minutes plus tard, je reçois un texto, je regarde automatiquement.

"Mon ange, je suis là. Elsa „

Je souris et lui réponds également.

"Bébé, j'ai hâte de te voir et te faire encore jouir. Je t'aime. Ton ange„

La réunion prend fin vers 18h. J'ai ensuite 45 min de téléconférence avec des clients japonais et je boucle un rendez-vous avec un homme d'affaires New yorkais qui veut fournir à JT Industry du matériel, pour mon projet de montage de bateaux de plaisance. Elsa est à mon Hôtel depuis 1H, selon le rapport de Richard. Nous avons finalement décommandé sa chambre qu'elle avait réservé sur coup de tête, parce qu'elle s'était énervée à cause de mon refus qu'elle prenne des affaires pour nos mini vacances. Je démarre de mon bureau à New York pour l'y rejoindre. Je ferme mon portable dès cet instant, pour tout autre appel important, un autre portable connu que de mes services est ouvert. Je ne compte surtout pas être dérangé par ma famille toute cette période. Richard est également connecté, ils pourront lui laisser des commissions pour moi et j'en jugerai de leur pertinence, avant de leur répondre. Elsa est également injoignable .Elle a déjà informé son père qu'elle serait en déplacement, sans plus de précisions. Nous comptons à notre retour rendre publique notre relation et pour ce faire nous voulons vraiment rester dans une intimité absolue, avant de se mettre au-devant de la scène. Je la trouve assise dans le salon de la suite dès que j'y pénètre. Elle porte une longue robe fluide qui met bien sa silhouette voluptueuse en valeur. Ses cheveux lui tombent dans le dos et sur le côté avec le côté gauche dégagé elle ne porte aucun bijoux et maquillage.

Elle s'avance vers moi et me retire mon sac, ensuite ma cravate tout cela avec une lenteur exquise. Je la regarde faire sans bouger. Elle me prend ma veste la jette sur le fauteuil et déboutonne le haut de ma chemise. Je lui saisis les deux mains, la maintient immobile et l'embrasse intensément. Elle dégage ses mains et les met dans mes cheveux. Nous nous embrassons, nous caressons, chacun de nous exprime sa soif de l'autre. Apres un bon moment et essoufflé, je la prends dans mes bras, elle s'accroche à mon épaule et la porte directement dans la salle de bain. J'ouvre l'eau règle la température et y ressors pour la poser sur le lit. Je retire mes chaussures tout en l'observant dans les yeux j'ai faim d'elle et je ne peux plus attendre. Elle s'avance s'assoit sur le bord du lit et tire ma ceinture, déboutonne mon pantalon et me l'enlève. J'enlève également ma chemise et mon sous corps, il ne me reste que mon boxeur et il met bien en valeur mon énorme érection. Une lueur malicieuse lui brille dans les yeux. Mon pool s'accélère tellement je la veux. Elle se lève et me fait face. Je la tire brusquement vers moi et l'embrasse violement, elle soupire, elle aime ça, mon côté sauvage. Elle me repousse et éclate de rires.

« Tu sembles affamer mon ange ! »

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point bébé. » Elle s'éloigne de moi et enlève sa robe. Mon dieu elle est complètement nue. Elle me rend fou. Je fais un grand pas et la tire brutalement vers moi. Elle gémie, je l'embrasse la caresse et nous tombons sur le lit. L'eau coule dans la douche, mais cela ne nous préoccupe pas. Je me couche sur elle, la lèche, la suce. Je titille ses bouts de seins et prend ses seins volumineux dans ma mains je les suce, les malaxe. J'entant ses gémissements, sa voix est rauque. Elle totalement à ma merci je la caresse et descends ma main vers son sexe. Elle est très bien épilée comme j'aime. Elle écarte les jambes, pour mieux me donner accès son sexe. J'y introduis mes deux doigts, elle est toute humide. Je lui caresse le clitoris tout en lui suçant les seins je grogne de plaisir et elle aussi. Je la lèche et descend vers son sexe. Je veux la gouter. Elle écarte encore plus les jambes me montant une belle vision de son sexe complément ouvert et bien humide. J'y introduis ma langue la lèche elle est délicieuse j'introduis ma langue dans son vagin et lui caresse le clitoris de mes doigts, elle est en feu et elle jouit immédiatement. Je la regarde émerveillé et je retire mon boxeur et m'introduit immédiatement en elle. Je la pilonne à un rythme acharné sans m'arrêter. Je tremble, elle n'a pas eu le temps de redescendre de son premier orgasme et je la refais montée plus haut encore. Moi également je suis arrivé à un niveau que je ne saurais décrire. C'est tellement bon !

« Je ne te laisserai jamais partir tu sais ? » je lui dis de ma voix la plus rauque possible

« Je ne partirai nul part » elle gémie.

« C'est tellement bon entre nous, nous sommes tellement bien synchronisé tu es faite pour moi. Je t'aime » Je grogne. Je me retire et la retourne pour la faire assoir sur mon sexe, moi appuyé sur mes genoux la tenant par la taille et la mâchoire. Elle est assise sur moi adossé à mon torse je la pilonne plus profondément et elle remonte. Nous restons dans cette position jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions tous les deux l'orgasme. C'est magnifique, elle est tellement belle quand elle jouit. Nous retombons sur le lit, épuisés en position cuillère. Je reprends rapidement mon souffle et la porte dans la salle de bain. Je laisse couler l'eau sur nos deux corps et commence à la savonner, elle fait la même chose avec moi. Nous nous savonnons mutuellement en nous regardant, nous souriant sans échanger de parole. Je lui lave les cheveux avec du shampoing et elle en fait pareille. L'eau ruisselle sur nos deux corps pendant que nous nous regardons intensément. Mon regard à changer il est plus intense et plus sensuelle. Je l'embrasse tendrement sous les jets d'eau et elle me rend mon baiser. Brusquement elle s'abaisse et prend mon sexe avec sa main et l'introduit dans sa magnifique bouche, en levant ses yeux sur moi. Elle est tellement sensuelle. Je soutiens son regard, elle me suce, me lèche. Je suis au bord de l'extase. Elle me mordille légèrement le gland, je jouis automatiquement. C'est trop bon, malgré les jets elle continue de me suce, me prendre jusque dans sa gorge. Je la soulève je ne peux pas attendre je l'embrasse violemment, je me goute, je lui suce la langue, elle gémie, me caresse la tête. Je lui malaxe les seins, les fesses. Elle est large du bassin et a de magnifiques fesses rebondis. J'introduis un doigt entre ses fesses et suit la fente de ceux-ci pour atteindre son sexe. Elle gémie de plaisir et moi aussi. Apres tout ce temps d'abstinence nous avions besoin de ce contact. Je la retourne et la place en face de la vitre de la douche sous les jets d'eau, lui écarte les jambes, lui caresse le clitoris tout en lui léchant la nuque. Elle se cambre et j'aime ce que je vois. Je m'introduis en elle brutalement, je veux la prendre de cette manière, par derrière. Je la pilonne encore et encore, elle encaisse mes coups avec des gémissements rauques. Elle finit par s'abaisser en me donnant un plus bel accès à elle. Nous jouissons ensemble au bout d'un moment et nous affaissons sur le sol à bout de souffle.

« Ne pense pas que j'en ai fini avec toi Bébé. »

« Attends ! Je suis totalement lessivée mon ange. » Réponds elle essoufflée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous dînons et je te repends je pourrais te faire l'amour autant de fois encore et encore. Je ne pense pas un jour être rassasié de toi. » Nous nous relevons, nous savonnons et sortons ensuite de la douche dans nos différents peignoirs. Elle se dirige vers le salon et fait rentrer mes affaires, pendant que je demande de faire monter notre diner.

Nous dinons tranquillement en sirotant un bon vin blanc. Elle me raconte sa journée, son voyage et me supplie de la laisser se reposer cette nuit. Ma réponse est négative, pas question que je la laisse dormir. Elle aura tout le temps durant le voyage. Je lui raconte également ma journée. Nous retournons nous coucher après avoir digérer en écoutant un bon classique de Mozart. Je lui refais l'amour, plus tendrement cette fois ci et nous dormons enlacés, mon nez dans ses cheveux et nos pieds entrelacés jusqu'au matin.

Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner et quittons New York pour San Francisco le matin à 8H par le Jet. Apres le décollage elle s'en dort automatiquement. Je porte un jean moulant et une chemise en lin blanc. Elle, une robe en lin blanc courte, légèrement ample. Notre vol, dure 6 H, je profite pour lire les journaux économiques. Je la réveille pour le déjeuner. Nous mangeons dans une ambiance calme et reposante. Ses cheveux attachés sur sa nuque lui donnent un air juvénile. Je la contemple, elle est tellement belle, naturelle et sa présence m'apaise, me rend heureux. Je l'aime.

« Où resterons-nous à San Francisco ? »

« J'ai réservé dans un Hôtel résidence assez select, nous y resterons mais dinerons souvent en ville, si ça te dérange pas. »

« Non pas du tout, je ne crois pas qu'on nous connaît là-bas. Il y a beaucoup de célébrités dans cette ville pour que nous passions inaperçue. » j'éclate de rires.

« C'est tout ton problème ? Ne pas être vue. »

« Oui, tu le sais ! »

« Je ne crois pas qu'on fera attention, à deux amoureux qui ne ferons que se câliner »

« Toi c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse ? Les embrassades »

« Oui tu le sais ! » Elle éclate de rires.

J'arrête ses rires, en emprisonnant sa bouche avec la mienne. Ensuite nous regardons un film comique ensemble et elle se rendort et moi également.

Nous rentons dans notre résidence après 7h de temps de voyage. Je la laisse se reposer et par en reconnaissance du lieu. Le paysage est très beau. La villa est située non loin d'une plage privée. Elle comporte également une piscine. Elle a trois chambres, 4 salles de bains et trois salons. Nous n'utiliserons presque pas les salons, mais ils seront un bon lieu de distractions pour notre équipe de sécurité. Nous avons une cuisine à notre disposition et un bar fourni. Je ne suis pas très alcool, mais nous pourrons nous amuser un peu. Je trouve Elsa en bikini à la piscine à mon retour. Les gardes de corps la reluquant depuis le salon. Mon sang fait un tour. Je suis mort de jalousie. C'est bizarre, j'ai plusieurs fois aperçu des filles en bikini sur des plages, mais voir Elsa habillé ainsi, exposée aux yeux des autres hommes m'est insupportable. Son corps est pour moi et cette vue m'est exclusive. Dès que j'arrive à son niveau, elle tourne les yeux et me voit. Elle remarque aussitôt ma mine et m'interroge des yeux.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'exposer de la sorte devant le personnel ? » je hurle

« Pourquoi tu me cri dessus ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a conseillé de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas »

« Et c'est comme ça que tu me réponds ? Je ne veux pas que d'autres hommes te reluquent. »

« Tu me fais une crise de jalousie, juste parce que je suis en maillot à la piscine de notre villa privée ? » ses yeux me lancent des flèches. Je sais que j'exagère mais je ne supporte pas.

« Oui ! Juste pour ça » je me retourne confus après lui avoir jeté un paréo. Je quitte la piscine et vais à grands pas vers notre chambre. Il faut que je me calme, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait été avec un autre homme ? Mais je ne peux pas, je ne supporte pas je ne veux pas que d'autres hommes la regardent. Mais le problème est que nous irons souvent à la piscine, et elle ne peut nager qu'en maillot. Mais qu'elle se cache et ne soit en maillot que dans la l'eau et dès qu'elle sort, qu'elle se rhabille. Et s'ils fantasmaient sur elle ? Je vais tous les virer. Elle est Mienne. Je claque la porte ! Elle s'ouvre au même instant. Je me tourne, elle est devant moi dans un grand teeshirt.

« Excuse-moi pour cette scène, mais je n'arrive pas à supporter » Je lui balance et me retourne pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. Elle y entre également et me trouve adosser au lavabo. Comment les autres hommes font pour accepter ce genre de choses. Elle m'enlace et pose sa joue contre mon dos.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu m'avais prévenu que tu étais très jaloux et possessif. C'est moi qui ai fautée. Excuse-moi. » Je me retourne, la prend dans mes bras et la sers contre moi.

« Je n'arrive pas, je ne supporte pas que d'autre hommes te vois presque nue. Même nos domestiques, tu me comprends ? Mais je sais que tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement, on ne nage qu'en maillot. Mais stp reste en maillot que dans l'eau et en dehors met un paréo OK ? »

«OK ! C'est noté » Elle s'écarte me prend le menton et m'embrasse timidement. Je lui rends sont baiser mais plus profondément. Je l'aime tellement. Nous continuons de nous embrasser un bon moment et sommes interrompu par un coup à la porte. Je refuse de la relâcher, mais elle insiste pour que nous voyions ce qui se passe.

« Oui ! »

« Mr, nous avons besoin de vous » c'est Richard, il ne m'aurait pas interrompu si ce n'était pas urgent.

« OK ! Attends-moi ici bébé.» Je quitte la pièce sans attendre sa réponse. Je referme la porte et suit Richard à mon bureau, un bureau a été mis en place pour moi, pour les affaires urgentes de JT Industry.

« OUI Richard ! Ce doit être très urgent, je pense pour m'avoir déranger ? »

« Oui Mr ! Il y a votre mère qui ne cesse d'appeler. Elle demande à vous parler. Je lui ai dit que vous étiez en séance de travail. Elle ne fait qu'insister. Je lui ai demandé le sujet pour vous informer, elle a répondu que c'était personnel »

« Pfft ! Tu as un rapport de Seattle, est ce qu'il y a eu un problème ? »

« Non rien de particulier. »

« Bien ! passe la moi. » il compose le numéro de maman. Elle décroche à la première sonnerie.

« Oui ! Maman ? »

« Jérôme, mais où es-tu ? »

« Je suis en voyage d'affaire ! Est ce qu'il ya un problème ? »

« Mais après demain, c'est ton anniversaire Jérôme. Et avec tes amis nous voulions te préparer une fête. C'est vrai que tu avais dit de ne rien faire, mais cela n'est pas possible. Nous ne t'avons presque pas vue ces jours ci et nous insistons pour que tu nous consacre du temps et ton anniversaire est une très bonne occasion. »

« Ce ne sera pas possible ! »

« Mais…. Jérôme ! »

« Maman ! Je suis occupé et s'il te plait ne me dérange pas pour ce genre de chose. J'ai pensé au pire. Je ne suis pas un enfant et je ne vais pas courir derrière des anniversaires. Je trouverai une occasion pour passer du temps avec vous à mon retour. »

« Bien …. Tu reviens quand ? »

« Dans 10 jours ! »

« Tout ce temps ? » _pfft_ qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Je la sens un peu trop envahissante ces temps-ci et je ne tolère pas cela.

« Je te laisse maman ! Au revoir. » Je raccroche. Je libère Richard en lui laissant comme instruction de ne plus me déranger. Je retourne dans notre chambre. Elsa est en train de ranger nos affaires dans le dressing et la salle de bain. Elle lève les yeux et m'adresse son plus beau sourire.

« Ça été ? J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave qui va nécessiter que nous écourtions notre séjour ? »

« Non rien de grave. C'était ma mère. Elle devient un peu agaçante ces jours ci ! »

« Ah ! Comment ça ? »

« Rien de grave, elle semble exiger ma présence plus que d'habitude. Et ce qui me gêne elle commence à vouloir s'ingérer dans ma vie sentimentale »

« Ah !, elle me connait ? »

« Non. Elle s'est soudainement liée à une femme avec qui j'ai eu une relation d'un soir. Et j'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie de vouloir nous mettre ensemble »

« Comment ça vous mettre ensemble ? Tu m'as pourtant assurée que tu n'avais personne. Qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? » Sa voix semble enrouée sur le coup. Je me rapproche d'elle la prend dans mes bras et la regarde dans les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle doute de moi.

« Je ne te cache rien, je n'ai rien à te cacher. Je t'aime et tu es ma première petite amie. Les autres relations étaient souvent des aventures d'un soir. Tu es la seule avec laquelle j'ai dormi et même toute une nuit. Tu es la seule avec laquelle, je me suis ouvert la seule avec laquelle j'ai voyagé pour des vacances. Tu es la première femme de ma vie et tu resteras la seule. Tu es celle qui a les clés de mon cœur et celle que j'aime, je suis sincère. Celle dont je parle, c'est la fille d'une famille amie de la nôtre. Elle a toujours eu un penchant pour moi d'après elle et je suis sortie avec elle il y a deux ans lors d'un bal. Elle m'a fait du rentre dedans et je me suis dit pourquoi pas. J'ai une suite dans une de mes copropriétés qui représentait pour moi, le lieu de ces types de relations. Aucune ne connais chez moi, ni mon numéro de téléphone personnel. Il y'en a avec qui j'ai eu deux relations maximum. Mais avec la majorité une fois. »

« Dis donc tu as un sacré palmarès. Je suis sensé être quoi moi ? Je ne connais pas également chez toi ? »

« Toi tu es mienne. Tu connaitras chez moi dès notre retour. Je ne veux pas que tu me regarde comme ça. Je sais que contrairement à toi j'ai eu plusieurs relations sexuelles, mais ce n'était que du sexe et du plaisir, c'est tout rien de plus »

« Mais je risque de rencontrer toutes ses femmes et comment ça se passera ? » elle se dégage de moi. Je suis perdu. Sa mine est très triste et elle refuse de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Elsa ! Écoute-moi. Tu les rencontreras, mais tu n'es pas comme elles et nous n'avons pas les mêmes relations. Tu ne rencontreras aucune qui te dira qu'elle était ma petite amie. Aucune qui te dira que je lui aie fait la cours Aucune avec qui tu serais même en compétition. Il y a pour moi une seule femme et c'est Toi. Je n'ai jamais dit à une femme que je l'aime, seulement à Toi. »

« Mais elles te plaisaient, sinon tu ne serais pas sortis avec elles ? » Je ne la comprends plus là.

« Elyséa ! Je veux que tu arrêtes. Sortir avec une femme pour du sexe n'a rien avoir avec une attirance. Si elles me plaisaient, je leurs auraient fait la cours. »

« Ok ! C'est du passé et je ne peux rien y changer, mais je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir quand je vais les rencontrer. Et en plus cette dernière qui semble être celle que ta famille ou ta mère veut pour toi. » Et là je sens de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il faut que je la rassure. _Pfft_ ce coup de fil, ne va tout de même pas gâcher notre séjour ?

« PERSONNE d'autre que toi ne n'ai destiné. Ma famille ne choisit pas les petits amis. C'est parce qu'il ne reste que moi, qui ne suis pas en couple et que cela est une inquiétude pour eux, du fait que je ne leurs ai jamais présenté quelqu'un et qu'ils ne m'ont jamais vu en galante compagnie, que certainement ma mère cherche à m'aider sur ce coup. Je veux que tu arrêtes de dire N'IMPORTE QUOI » Je suis hors de moi. Pourquoi pense-t-elle des âneries pareilles ? ne comprend-elle pas ce que j'essaie de lui dire ?

« Je ne raconte pas N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Et ne crie pas sur moi. » Elle quitte la chambre en claquant la porte. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? D'où ça sort ça ? Je sors la rattraper, mais je ne la vois nulle part. Où est-elle donc passée ? Je lance un regard noir à Richard qui s'avance vers moi.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Elle est assise sur la plage. Elle m'a demandé, que personne ne la dérange Mr. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire ? que je ne dois pas la déranger ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non Mr ! Je vous répète juste ses mots. Je suis à vos ordres, pas aux siens et comme je dois vous faire un rapport de tout, je fais mon devoir. »

« Bien c'est noté. Je vais l'y rejoindre et je veux effectivement que personnes ne nous dérange. » Je me dirige vers la plage et je l'aperçois assise en position fœtale, avec les cheveux au vent. Elle porte toujours sa grande chemise et un long collant, elle a la tête contre ses genoux. Elle ne porte aucune chaussure. Je marche silencieusement vers elle, m'assoie derrière elle, les jambes écartées et je l'enlace par la taille. Le nez dans ses cheveux, je sens cette odeur qui a le pouvoir de me calmer. Elle ne réagit pas. Nous restons assis silencieusement un bon moment.

« Je ne veux pas que nous nous disputions. Je t'aime et pour moi, il n'y a eu personne et il n'y aura personne d'autre. S'il te plait, ne laisse pas tout ça mettre le froid entre nous. » Je l'embrasse dans son cou. Elle me manque terriblement.

« Hum… tout cela est nouveau pour moi et je ne sais pas comment gérer. Je suis contente que tu aies été franc et honnête avec moi, en me racontant tout. Je vais essayer, de me mettre au-dessus de tout ça, mais cela risque de prendre un certain temps. »

« Je suis avec toi dans cette relation et je serai toujours là, nous allons gérer cela ensemble. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. » Je tente de la retourner mais elle ne bouge pas. Je me lève et me place devant elle et lui relève la tête. A ma grande surprise, ses joues sont mouillées et ses yeux… elle pleure. Je suis bouleversé. Je me penche et pose mon front sur le sien.

« Je suis désolé, sincèrement désolé. » Je ne sais quoi lui dire d'autre. Elle soupire. Recule et me regarde dans les yeux. Elle est tellement belle même dans cet état. Je lui prends les joue et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne me repousse pas. Je l'embrasse, elle résiste un instant et par la suite se laisse aller. Elle a été blessée et cela est de ma faute. Je l'embrasse tendrement et nous finissons par nous étendre sur la plage, moi au-dessus d'elle. Apres un moment, nous nous relevons et marchons le long de la plage. Le soleil s'est couché le paysage est très beau. Je l'enlace par la taille, elle penche la tête sur mon cou et croise les bras, pendant que nous longeons la plage.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, mais nous nous sommes jurés d'être transparent dans notre relation. Je t'aime et tu es la seule. S'il te plait ne considère pas tout ce qui a peu bien existé auparavant. Et puis celle qui semble être proche de ma mère c'est leur affaire. C'est moi qui choisis. Et si c'était elle, il y a plu de deux ans, nous serions en couple. Elle ne m'a jamais intéressé et elle et personne d'autre que toi. Ok ! »

« Oui ! C'est compris, je te crois. »


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Tout est rentré dans l'ordre après l'épisode du coup de fil. Nous avons terminé la journée, tous deux plus joyeux et amoureux que jamais. Nous avons diné dans notre chambre après notre balade et avons fait l'amour je ne sais combien de fois pour ensuite nous coucher très tôt le matin. Les autres jours furent également très divertissants. Nous avons visité la ville, fais un tour en bateau, sous le Golden Gate Bridge. Elsa était très émerveillée et sa joie me rendait très heureux. C'est sa toute première fois de sortir de l'Etat de Washington. Nous avons passé également beaucoup de temps à nager dans la piscine de notre résidence. Finalement, elle a fait l'effort de ne plus s'exposer en bikini à ma grande satisfaction. Je pense que côté sexe, j'ai peu rattrapé mes 6 mois d'abstinence et cela en 4 jours, parce que je ne pense pas avoir pratiqué du sexe de ma vie à cette cadence et je m'en réjouis. Nous sommes parfaitement en harmonie Elsa et moi.

Aujourd'hui c'est le 21 Juin 2015 jour de mon anniversaire. Je me suis réveillé avec une belle surprise qu'Elsa m'a faite. Un cadeau emballé dans un papier rouge sur lequel était inscrit, « A mon Ange chéri ». J'ai découvert en l'ouvrant une carte qui me recommandait de suivre les pétales de rose au sol pour trouver mon cadeau et l'inscription « je t'aime ». Ce que je fis automatiquement. J'ai enfilé un pantalon de survêt et un tricot pour suivre les pétales de rose. J'ai été agréablement surpris de trouver un coffret de 2 stylos Mont blanc avec mes initiale JT inscrit sur chacun d'eux. Je suis restez un moment sans voix. J'ai toujours voulu le faire, mais j'ai toujours négligez. Comment a-t-elle su que je ne l'avais pas et que c'était un besoin. Je lève les yeux et la voit arrêtée à côté de la table sur laquelle est posé le coffret ouvert.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ces stylos gravés avec mes initiales ? »

« J'ai regardé dans ta veste et ta pochette et je n'ai jamais vu un de ce genre. Je sais que la plupart des hommes d'affaires, ou des chefs d'entreprise en possèdent et cela ne les quitte jamais. » Qu'est-ce qu'elle est intelligente, observatrice et prévoyante. Cela a dû lui couter une fortune. Je la regarde dans les yeux et lui offre le plus beau de mes sourires. C'est à mes yeux le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'est fait, et cela me va droit au cœur.

« Je t'aime ! C'est le plus beau cadeau, qui n'ai été offert jusqu'à ce jour. Merci. Viens là ! » Elle court dans mes bras. Je la sers très fort, elle m'est très chère cette femme et je ne veux jamais la lâcher. Je relève sa tête et l'embrasse profondément, je la soulève dans mes bras et la ramène dans notre chambre.

« J'ai eu mon cadeau, mais je veux mon deuxième cadeau maintenant. » elle se met à rires. Je la jette sur le lit et m'étant sur elle et recommence à l'embrasser.

« Je t'aime et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me comble de bonheur, bébé »

« Toi également mon ange tu me combles de bonheur et cela chaque jour » je lui retire sa nuisette et également mon pyjama. Nous sommes totalement nus et serré l'un contre l'autre sur le lit.

« Que veux-tu que je te fasse bébé »

« Fais-moi l'amour » Je lui souris, la retourne contre moi et lui fais l'amour….

Nous sortons diner dans le centre-ville. San Francisco est une ville très animée. Ses restaurants regorgent de monde. Nous avons opté pour un restaurant assez discret et avons diné dans une ambiance très romantique avec des bougies et de la musique langoureuse. Après le diner, Elsa et moi avons dansés avec quelques couples, sur une piste de danse extérieure qui a été aménagé pour l'occasion. Nous optons pour une balade dans le parc avant de rentrer. Nous nous prenons par la main et visitons le parc qui n'est pas très peuplé à cette heure de la nuit. Je sais que cela contrarie les plans de sécurité de Richard, mais c'est mon anniversaire, j'ai droit à quelques caprices.

« Ce fut une très belle soirée, j'ai apprécié toutes les étapes. Ma surprise au réveil, la découverte de mon premier cadeau et surtout mon deuxième cadeau. »

« Je m'en réjouis alors. Je me demandais si tu allais aimer les stylos ? »

« OH ! Je les aime, ils sont très beaux et en plus ils me seront très utiles. Chaque fois que je signerai des papiers, je penserai à toi. Tu seras donc tous les jours avec moi. » Je la serre contre moi, lui prend la nuque et l'embrasse tendrement et ensuite plus profondément. Ce que je ressens pour cette femme me fend le cœur. Chaque jour mon amour devient plus profond. Il nous reste 2 jours de vacances et je me demande si je pourrais me passer d'elle. Elle fait partie de moi et ces jours où nous avons vécus ensemble dans la même pièce, ont été les plus beaux de ma vie. Sa chaleur, sa gaité et son amour sont dorénavant les éléments essentiels de mon environnement. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais revivre dans une maison où elle n'y est pas.

« Bébé quand nous rentrerons, je souhaiterai que nous ne nous séparions plus »

« Mais pourquoi penses-tu que nous allons nous séparer ? »

« Tu habites ton appartement et moi le mien, je veux que nous fassions un programme. Le nombre de jours chez toi et le nombre de jours chez moi. Mais je ne veux plus jamais dormir sans toi. »

« J'y pensais moi également, mais je pense que nous n'allons pas nous imposer cela maintenant. Nous ne nous verrons pas tous les jours et les jours où nous auront à nous voir, se sera soit chez toi ou soit chez moi. » Je me recule pour bien l'observer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut me dire.

« Que veux-tu me dire ? Nous n'allons pas nous voir tous les jours ? Mais tu comptes voir qui d'autre ? Il n'en est pas question. Toi et moi c'est tous les jours, je ne pourrai pas supporter. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, nous avons été presque tout le temps ensemble. Les jours où nous ne l'étions pas c'était un calvaire. Et après ces vacances tu penses que je supporterai ? »

«Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous ne serons pas ensemble, nous nous appellerons, nous échangerons par sms, mails… mais il nous faut, nous créer de l'espace sinon nous finirons par étouffer ? » Je la relâche brusquement.

« Elyséa ! Si toi tu penses que tu peux supporter mon absence, moi non. De ce fait c'est NON. Il n'est pas question que toi et moi nous fassions un jour sans nous voir et sans dormir ensemble. TOI et MOI c'est pour toujours, NOUS sommes liés. »

« Mais c'est trop intense et trop rapide. C'est trop tôt pour que nous soyons à ce stade, nous n'avons pas encore rendu notre relation publique. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à cette étape ? » Je ne supporte plus cette conversation. Je la tire par la main, nous rentrons.

« Nous en reparlerons, maintenant nous rentrons » Elle est confuse, mais me suit sans parler.

Le silence est total dans le véhicule sur le chemin du retour. La journée avait bien commencé, mais cette discussion sur la tournure de notre relation, nous a plongés dans un froid. Chacun de nous regarde au travers de sa vitre, pensifs.

Nous nous couchons dans cet état. C'est la première fois depuis que nous sommes ensemble, où nous nous couchons en froid. La distance entre nous n'est insupportable. C'est fou comme en deux mois et demi de relation, je suis lié à cette femme au point où j'ai besoin d'elle comme de l'oxygène pour respirer. Je pensais que c'était réciproque, mais je crois que je me suis trompé. Comment peut-elle accepter, ne pas me voir un jour. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et mon piano me manque. Non Elsa me manque, j'ai besoin de son contact, de sentir que tout va bien entre nous, je me sens perdu même en étant couché à ses côtés. Le seul fait que nous ne soyons pas en harmonie, me rend triste. Je me retourne brusquement et la trouve elle également assise sur le bord du lit. Elle également ne trouve pas le sommeil.

« Bébé !» Elle se retourne et me souris. Un soulagement gagne tout mon être. J'aime cette femme. Je suis fou d'elle et il faut qu'elle également le soit, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

« Oui mon ange, toi aussi tu ne dors pas ? »

« Non je n'y arrive pas. » Je me lève et viens m'assoir à se cotés. Je lui prends les deux mains et la regarde dans les yeux.

« Il faut que nous ayons une conversation sur notre relation » Elle acquiesce de la tête.

« Je t'aime bébé. Les sentiments que j'ai pour toi sont très forts. Je t'ai dit que j'étais très possessif, très jaloux. Mais ce que je ne savais pas moi-même c'est que je suis très intense. Tu trouves que tout va trop vite et que c'est trop intense ? »

« Oui en toute sincérité. Ce n'est pas que je ne le veuille pas, mais je me demande si c'est bon pour nous ? Pour la stabilité de notre relation ? »

« Je ne saurais te répondre si c'est bon ou pas. Moi je ne cherche pas de norme, l'amour ne respecte aucune règle et nous en somme les preuves. Je ne fais que suivre mon cœur et nos besoins. C'est nous deux qui faisons notre relation et c'est ce qui nous convient, tous les deux que nous appliquerons. Moi j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin de te voir, te parler, te toucher tous les jours. Sauf contrainte de voyage et ça, mon cerveau peu l'intégrer. Mais pour le reste j'ai pu avant, mais maintenant je ne peux plus. Et Toi ? »

« J'ai également besoin de toi, tous les jours bien plus que tu ne le crois. Et je veux réussir ma relation avec toi, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans toi. Cela me fait peur cette dépendance, c'est pourquoi je me dis qu'il faut peut-être essayer de moins se voir ? » Je la tire près de moi et la regarde intensément

« C'est donc un sentiment d'incertitude donc de confiance ? Bébé s'il te plait arrêtons de réfléchir et aimons nous. Ne nous mettons pas de barrières pour essayer de nous protéger de quelque chose que toi et moi nous ne souhaitons pas. Ce qu'à quoi nous donnerons foi, c'est ce qui arrivera. Moi également j'ai peur de ma dépendance de toi. Mais je ne veux pas laisser ses sentiments négatifs guider notre relation. Je veux vivre et assumer pleinement ce que je ressens pour toi. Ça me fait peur c'est vrai ! Je n'y étais pas habitué c'est vrai ! Ils sont très intenses c'est vrai, mais ils sont beaux, ils me comblent de bonheur, ils m'équilibrent et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais les en empêcher. Je t'aime et je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie et cela tous les jours. » Je lui prends les deux joues et l'embrasse intensément. Elle me rend mon baiser. Je veux foncer, je ne veux plus attendre. Je sais ce que je veux et c'est elle. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne me priver d'elle. Je le savais, c'est pourquoi j'ai planifié ce voyage. Je voulais être certain de l'alchimie entre nous deux, quand nous sommes sur le même toit. Et cela a dépassé mon espérance. Nous nous sommes disputés, mais nous avons su résoudre nos différents calmement. Jamais le soleil ne s'est couché sur notre colère. Nous souhaitons tous les deux réussir notre relation. Je me lève et vais dans le placard. Je voulais le faire dans le parc, mais la circonstance ne s'y est pas prêtée, mais je voulais que ce soit aujourd'hui, le jour de mon anniversaire et il n'est que 23h, donc je suis dans le temps.

Elle est toujours assise sur le bord du lit dans sa nuisette en soie blanche avec les cheveux en vrac. Je porte mon pyjama blanc également. Je reviens m'assoir à ses côtés et lui prend la main. Elle me regarde et souris.

« Tu es tellement positif, que je puise toujours en toi la force pour vaincre l'obscurité de mes pensées. Tu es mon roc ! Mon Ange. »

« Et toi tu es mon plus ! Bébé. Je t'aime et je sais que tu es celle que j'attendais depuis tout ce temps. Mon cœur t'a reconnu à la première rencontre et depuis il ne bat que pour t'aimer te protéger et te combler de bonheur. Tu as les clés de mon cœur et tu as mon cœur. Tu me comble à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Sois pour toujours mienne, Epouse moi Elyséa Smith. » Je lui tends une bague en platine, avec un gros diamant rond, et trois petits diamant de chaque côté de celui du centre. Elle est surprise, étonnée, la bouche ouverte, elle me regarde dans les yeux, comme hypnotisée. Mon pool s'accélère et si elle refusait, je ne supporterai pas. Elle ne dit mot, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Et tout d'un coup elle se met à rire, elle tombe de son torse sur le lit.

« Elsa, je t'aime, épouse moi je t'en prie » elle se relève, prend le boitier de ma main le pose sur la table et prend ma tête et m'embrasse violemment. Je suis à bout de souffle quand elle me relâche. Elle me regarde dans les yeux

« Tu es particulier toi, ton timing dépasse tous les records » je suis perdu, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Elle va me dire d'attendre, moi je ne veux pas attendre, je veux rentrer à Seattle fiancé à elle.

« Je sais ce que je veux, c'est tout. Et c'est Toi je veux. Elsa veux-tu être ma femme ? Parce que moi je veux être ton mari. » elle me regarde dans les yeux

«Oui mon ange, Oui Jérôme ! Je veux être ton épouse. Je le désire de tout mon être. » Je ne peux décrire la joie qui m'habite à cet instant je prends son visage et je l'embrasse profondément. Je la relâche, je souris et la reprend encore. Je prends ensuite le coffret sur la table et reviens le mettre à son doigt.

« Tu es mienne, nous allons le concrétiser bientôt, je n'attendrais pas plus de trois mois pour que tu sois ELYSEA TRAWEL, mon épouse et ce n'est pas à discuter. » elle ouvre les yeux

« Moins de trois mois, mais Jérôme c'est court pour l'annoncer et se préparer »

« Ce n'est pas court et on y arrivera. Je ne veux pas attendre plus que cela » je la prends dans mes bras et la fais viroler. Elle crie et demande que je la descende. Je la chatouille et elle réussit à m'échapper et s'enfuit. Je lui cours après et la rattrape je la tire dans mes bras et l'embrasse encore et encore. Je la ramène dans le lit et nous faisons l'amour passionnément.

Je me lève le matin du 22 Juin 2015, fiancé à la femme que j'aime Elyséa Smith, mon Elsa. Je tire le rideau.

« Debout bébé » elle se tire et me regarde avec un grand sourire. Je me penche sur elle et lui fais un bref baisé sur la bouche.

« Il est 10 h ma belle, je t'ai laissé trop dormir, nous partons après demain et nous avons encore beaucoup de lieux à visiter »

« Je ne comprends pas, comment tu peux être debout si tôt, après que nous nous soyons endormis tôt ce matin. »

« Mon horloge corporelle bébé. Le décalage horaire ne m'influence pas, ni les efforts physiques. Tu es si belle ce matin ma fiancée. » Elle soulève ses sourcils puis regarde son annulaire gauche et tourne sa bague.

« Elle est vraiment très belle, mon Ange »

« Tu es encore plus belle TOI. »

« Est ce qu'elle a une signification particulière, ou c'est juste un design, la disposition des diamants. »

« L'amour pur et parfait, et à l'intérieur il y a nos initiales et le signe de l'infini. Nous deux c'est pour la vie » Elle veut retirer et regarder l'intérieure de la bague, je l'en empêche.

« C'est moi seul, qui a le droit de la retirer » Je lui prends le l'annulaire et lui retire la bague et lui montre l'intérieure. Elle regarde étonnée.

« C'est très profond et j'aime beaucoup mon ange » Je lui remets la bague et l'embrasse passionnément.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à visiter, l'Aquarium of the Bay, le jardin botanique et le Musée d'Art Moderne de San Francisco.

« Ceux sont mes premières véritables vacances, les fois où je voyageais c'était toujours pour des affaires et je prenais deux jours de repos pour visiter des lieux emblématiques. »

« Moi également et je repartirais avec de très bons souvenir de ce lieu. Tu m'as agréablement surpris en me faisant ta demande mon Ange »

« Je sais ! » Je me penche et je lui donne un bisou sur la joue gauche.

Nous décidons de passer la soirée dans notre chambre, à regarder la télévision. Elle est étendue sur divan, la tête sur mes jambes. Je lui caresse les cheveux, pendant que nous regardons un film de Josh Duhamel, Safe Haven.

« J'aime bien la façon don il l'embrasse » je lui tire les cheveux, que veut-elle dire. Il est ici à San Francisco et je ne souhaite pas que ma fiancée est le béguin pour un autre homme que moi. Je me lève et me penche sur elle et l'embrasse passionnément. Quand je la relâche elle est à bout de souffle et me regarde étonnée.

« Et ma façon de t'embrasser, j'espère que tu la préfère à toutes les autres ? » elle éclate de rires et se redresse.

« Tu peux me la refaire, j'aimerai mieux apprécier » je la reprends et l'embrasse encore passionnent. Cette fois elle refuse que je la relâche. Je fini par arrêter et lui tirer le nez.

« Petite maline! Tu aurais pu simplement me demander de t'embrasser au lieu de me rende jaloux » elle continue de rires.

« Je voulais juste voir ta réaction et tu as réagi automatiquement » me répond-elle en continuant de se moquer de moi.

« Moi j'aime bien la couleur des cheveux de Julianne Hough dans le film » elle me regarde étonnée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une préférence pour les blondes ? » rétorque-t-elle avec une mine confuse. J'éclate de rires

« Je t'ai bien eu là. Tu as été prise à ton propre jeu »

« Ah je vois ! Mais réponds moi as-tu une préférence ? »

« Non ! Pas du tout, c'est toi que j'aime et de toutes les façons possible. J'aime pas par contre la monotonie et cela ne me dérange pas si tu veux essayer de nouveaux styles, je suis sûr qu'ils t'iront. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je te dirai de changer. »

« OK ! » Nous continuons de regarder le film et ensuite nous allons nous coucher.

C'est notre dernier jour, et nous décidons de le passer exclusivement en chambre, à nous parler, nous embrasser et à faire l'amour. Nous décollons à 20 H pour être à Seattle très tôt le matin. Nous travaillons tous les deux. Nous dormirons dans l'avion. Nous avons voulu cela, pour profiter au maximum des jours de congés d'Elsa. Je sais qu'une fois à Seattle je ne pourrai pas, ne pas aller à JT Industry. Durant tout mon voyage, tout a été maintenue sous contrôle et j'ai une réunion de mise au point, très tôt à mon arriver.

« Je vais appeler mes parents ce soir, pour qu'on aille les voir après-demain. Je vais te les présenter. »

« Tu penses qu'ils vont m'apprécier ? Je ne sais pas mais je crains vraiment de les rencontrer. Nous ne venons pas du même monde, est ce qu'ils n'en feront pas tout un plat. Ils me verront peut-être comme une croqueuse de diamants ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est TOI je veux, et ils seront obligés de t'accepter. Et quand ils apprendront à te connaitre, ils sauront que tu es tout ce qu'il me fallait. Ils verront l'amour pur, sincère, profond qui nous lie. Et puis mes frères n'ont pas fait de mariage d'intérêt, ils se sont tous mariés par amour. L'épouse de Fred vient d'une famille modeste comme la tienne. Celle de Stanley également. Ceux sont, ma sœur et ma cousine dont je pense que mes parents ont dû peut être intervenir dans leurs relations. Mais bon je ne me suis jamais intéressé à la vie privée de mes frères et sœurs, chacun vie sa relation comme il le souhaite. Moi j'ai toujours souhaité un mariage d'amour. Cela a pris le temps que ça pris et j'ai fini par le trouver. Je ne compte pour rien au monde le lâcher »

Nous sommes assis sur le divan de la terrasse de notre chambre. Elle porte un short jean qui met en valeur ses belles jambes. Elle ne porte rien sous son débardeur blanc, ce qui met en évidence la pointe de ses tétons. Je la regarde intensément et je suis sûr que mon regard s'est assombrit rien qu'en la regardant. Ses cheveux, maintenus en chignon sur sa nuque avec un élastique, mettent bien en évidence son beau visage. Je la regarde et je repense à sa question sur la teinte de ses cheveux. Elle est brune avec des reflets cuivrés dans ses cheveux, avec des yeux marron. Même en blonde ou en Noir, je suis sûr qu'elle serait toujours aussi belle. Elle me rend dingue. En sa présence, il existe une force telle un magnétisme qui m'attire résolument vers elle. J'ai constamment envie d'elle. Son contact me donne des frissons dans tout mon corps. Elle a un grand effet sur moi. Je suis excité rien quand la voyant, même habillée. Je n'ai ressentis cela pour personne, et ce n'est pas seulement du sexe. Même lorsque nous ne couchions pas ensemble, j'avais constamment besoin de sa présence. Elle est ma moitié, je me sens complet avec elle. Quand elle n'est pas là ou même quand nous ne sommes pas en bon terme, le vide que je ressens est insupportable.

Je la tire vers moi, lui prend la nuque de mon bras gauche et je l'embrasse profondément. L'excitation que nous ressentons à cet instant est telle que je me lève sans interrompre notre baiser et je la porte dans le lit. J'ai besoin de son contact, de sentir sa peau. Nous nous déshabillons tout en nous ne quittant pas des yeux. Elle a aussi le regard assombrit, avec une lueur dans les yeux. Elle est tellement sexy, je la prends et la retourne pour qu'elle ait le dos contre ma poitrine. Je lui tire les cheveux pour ramener sa tête en arrière pour avoir accès à sa bouche tout en lui caressant les seins. Elle gémi, se tortille. Sa voix est rauque et tellement sexy. Je veux la prendre. Je lui caresse les hanches et introduit mes doigts entre les lèvres de son sexe. Elle est tellement mouillée, mon érection est totale. Je lui caresse le clitoris, je veux la rendre folle, comme elle me rend fou. Elle crie de plaisir

« Je te veux en moi, s'il te plait mon Ange »

« Non pas maintenant bébé » ma voix est rauque. Je continue de lui caresser le sexe tout en lui léchant le cou, la nuque, l'épaule. Je retire mes doigts et les introduit dans sa bouche.

« Tiens bébé ! Goûtes toi. Vois comment tu es délicieuse. » Elle lèche mes doigt en me regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est tellement sexy, sensuelle. Je lui prends la bouche et l'embrasse profondément. Je grogne, elle aussi.

« S'il te plait mon ange, baise moi » jusque à l'entendre me le demander ainsi, avec cette voix sexy, j'ai envie la prendre automatiquement. Mais j'ai envie de sentir ses lèvres, sa langue sur tout mon corps, je veux qu'elle me mouille avant que la mouille à l'intérieure et à l'extérieure.

« Je veux te sentir d'abord bébé, je veux sentir ta langue sur moi » elle me pousse brusque ment pour me mettre sur le dos et elle commence. Elle m'embrasse, introduit sa langue dans ma bouche et caresse ma langue. Elle la suce, suce mes lèvres, je grogne d'excitation. Mon sexe bat tellement il est tendu. Elle mordille le lobe de mon oreille gauche, me lèche le derrière de l'oreille et descend jusqu'à mon épaule, le bout de mes seins, les abdominaux. Elle soulève ma jambe gauche et lèche ma plante de pied tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Je suis en feu, je ne tiens plus, mais elle refuse maintenant de me laisser la prendre. Elle lèche mon entre cuisse, suce mes testicules et me prend dans sa bouche. Elle me pompe, me mordille le gland, lèche les gouttes de sperme qui y goutent, tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Je n'en peux plus, elle m'enfonce jusque dans sa gorge. Et me refais sortir. Couvre ses dents avec ses lèvres et me mordille le gland. Je jouis automatiquement. C'est tellement bon, que je n'ai pas peu me maitriser d'avantage. Elle se relève me souris, lèche ses lèvres et m'embrasse. Je lui rends son baiser, lui suce la langue, je me goutte. Je la renverse, écarte ses jambes et baisse la tête sur son sexe, je la lèche introduis ma langue dans l'ouverture de son sexe. J'entre et je sors avec ma langue en la fixant dans les yeux. Elle ferme les yeux et cris.

« Ouvre les yeux bébé ! Je veux te voir, jouir pour moi. »

« S'il te plait prend moi, je te veux en moi » Elle gémi. Je continue de lui caresser le clitoris avec ma langue. Elle est toute mouillée. J'introduis mon pouce et mon index en elle et cherche son point G. le trouve et le lui caresse en même temps que je lèche son clitoris. Elle totalement ouverte et belle à voir. Elle jouit automatiquement. Je la pénètre pour profiter des contactions de son sexe. L'effet sur mon sexe est immédiat, je la pilonne à un rythme accéléré. Elle ne termine pas son premier orgasme que je lui en donne un deuxième. Nous jouissons ensemble, c'est magnifique.

Nous sommes de retour à Seattle. Nous nous sommes séparés devant son entreprise, il y a une heure. C'était trop douloureux, le retour à la vie quotidienne après une semaine à être tous les jours ensemble. Je n'ai cessé de la regarder et l'embraser dans la voiture.

Elle a refusé que je l'accompagne à son bureau, pour ne pas que les journaux soit les premiers à exposer notre relation. Moi je m'en contrefiche.

Je suis maintenant assis à mon bureau et j'essaie de me concentrer pour revenir à mes affaires, mais c'est une tâche très difficile.

« Kimberly, un café et venez nous allons regarder mon agenda » Je raccroche. J'ai une réunion avec tous mes directeurs, pour le point des activités et les prévisions du mois prochain. Kimberley signale sa présence.

« Mr, votre café »

« Merci Asseyez-vous ! Qu'est ce qui était prévu cette semaine, concernant mon agenda professionnel, mondain et personnel ? » Nous parcourons mes différents agendas. Je n'ai rien de particulier en activités mondaines, sauf un diner de charité que je demande d'annuler. Pour le professionnel, j'ai trois grosses réunions importantes que je dois préparer avec des collaborateurs. J'ai un voyage en vue en chine au mois de Septembre, que je confirme. C'est un voyage de 3 jours et je sais qu'Elsa ne voudra pas m'y accompagner. Je vais le mettre un weekend pour l'y obliger. Nous irons un samedi et reviendrons le lundi. Le décalage horaire me permettra de travailler dimanche heure de Seattle. C'est parfait le 7 Septembre est un lundi et il est férié aux Etats Unis.

«Prenez toutes les dispositions pour que je sois à Beijing du 5 au 7 Septembre 2015. Je quitterai le 4 soir. »

« Ok Mr, je fais le nécessaire »

« Autre chose, il faudrait ajouter Miss Elyséa SMITH dans mes contacts prioritaires. Elle occupe la première place. » Kimberly me regarde avec de grands yeux. C'est la première fois que je lui laisse de telles instructions et en plus, cela concerne une femme. Je dois avoir éveillée sa curiosité. Elle est très professionnelle, elle saura être discrète.

« C'est noté Mr »

« Vous pouvez me faire venir Rick » Je lui balance, pendant qu'elle sort de mon bureau. Je reçois un mail au même moment.

De : **Kristel JOHNSON** , le 25 Juin 2015 : 11h05

A : **Jérôme TRAWEL**

Bonjour, Jérôme

Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre depuis. Ta mère m'a informé de ton absence. Tu

Dois être certainement de retour ? Pouvons-nous prendre un verre ce vendredi ?

 _Kristel J._

 _Financial Analyst, WFIB_

Kristel Johnson! Je ne comprends pas ce soudain intéressement à ma personne et cette amitié avec maman. Elle et moi n'avons jamais eu une réelle amitié, jusqu'à échanger des mails et autres. Je sais que je ne lui suis pas indiffèrent, mais quel homme riche ne l'intéresse pas. Je savais qu'elle sortait avec Gédéon Steele, i ou 3 mois, mais peut-être s'en est-elle lassée. Elle et moi, nous avons eu une relation d'un soir i ans. Elle m'a fait un rentre dedans, à une soirée et bon j'avais besoin de distraction, donc je me suis laissé aller. Mais franchement elle ne m'a pas accrochée. Depuis nous sommes juste des connaissances. Prendre un verre avec moi ce vendredi ? Qu'allons-nous nous dire ? Et en plus je suis maintenant avec Elsa et je ne veux plus avoir ce genre de rapport non professionnel. Je vais qu'en même accepter, pour savoir ce qu'elle a à me dire, pour insister de la sorte, par contre ce vendredi ce n'est pas possible. Je compte rendre publique ma relation avec Elsa et mon nouveau statut, avant tout autre chose.

De : **Jérôme TRAWEL** , le 25 Juin 2015 : 11h30

A : **Kristel JOHNSON**

Bonjour, Kristel

Je suis surpris par ce mail ! Je suis effectivement rentré ce matin et tu comprends que

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Ce Vendredi ce n'est pas possible, mais vu ton insistance, Je verrai si le vendredi 3 juillet nous ne pourrons pas déjeuner ensemble.

 _Jérôme T._

 _CEO, JT Industry_

Rick rentre dans mon bureau, au moment où j'écris mon mail. Il semble très détendu. Cela montre que tout est sous contrôle. J'envoie mon mail et me retourne vers lui.

« Tu as fait le nécessaire pour la sécurité de Miss Smith ? »

« Oui tout est comme vous l'avez demandé. Elle a désormais un garde de corps, Mr Roger Bourg. C'est un homme très sérieux et discret. Elle a également deux hommes de sécurité qui la suivrons partout et qui serons relayés chaque 6 h. nous les avons choisi dans nos effectifs. J'ai recruté 3 autres éléments pour renforcer nos équipes. »

« C'est parfait. Je veux avoir tout le dossier de ce Roger. Je ne veux pas qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre lui et Elyséa. Je veux que tu ais un œil sur lui. Il est un homme mort s'il tente quelque chose. Je ne veux pas qu'un homme l'approche, c'est bien clair ? »

« Mais Mr, le travail qu'elle fait, l'oblige à rencontrer plusieurs hommes ? Nous ne pouvons pas empêcher cela.

« Je parle de relation autre que professionnelle. S' il remarque un client trop intéressé qu'il le signal automatiquement pour que tu fasses ce qu'il faut. Nos fiançailles seront connues et elle sera la cible de beaucoup de personnes qui me voudront du mal. Et elle est vraiment mon talon d'Achille. Je n'accepterai pas et ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est clair Mr. Nous en sommes conscients. Et encore félicitations pour vos fiançailles »

« Merci ! Il y a autre chose. Miss Kristel Johnson, vient de m'envoyer un mail. Regarde avec Edward comment cela a été possible. Il est le responsable du système informatique, et je crois que cela ne devais pas pouvoir ce faire. Elle semble du coup très proche de ma mère et s'intéresse brusquement un peu trop à moi. Je suis maintenant avec Elsa, je ne veux pour rien au monde mettre ma relation en danger j'y tiens trop. Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'elle mijote. Tu peux disposer maintenant »

« Bien Mr ! Je vais voir avec Richard le cas de Miss Johnson »

La journée passe rapidement, à ma grande satisfaction. J'ai également appelé mes parents pour les informer de mon retour et de mon désir de diner avec eux demain soir. Ma mère a par contre tenue à me voir ce soir ce que j'ai accepté finalement. Humm espérons qu'Elsa ne sera pas en colère. Je l'appel, et elle décroche à la troisième sonnerie.

« Salut Mon ange, excuse moi j'étais avec un client et je le raccompagnais quand j'ai entendu "A Thousand Years de Christina Perri" notre sonnerie personnalisée. Hum tu m'as manquée toute cette journée. »

« Tu m'as manqué également bébé et j'ai hâte de te retrouver. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter ton boulot, parce que le seul fait de te savoir, seule avec un client m'énerve à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. »

« Tu vas t'y faire mon chéri. Je ne changerai pas de boulot, c'est celui que j'aime mon ange. Et être avec un client c'est strictement professionnel. Tu ne m'as pas appelé pour me faire une crise de jalousie ? Tiens tout le monde s'est exclamé ici à la vue de ma bague. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a dû te couter une fortune, pour qu'ils s'exclament de la sorte ? »

« Ce n'est pas le prix qui importe. C'est ce que je voulais t'offrir, ce que tu représentes pour moi, ne peux pas être quantifié. J'espère qu'ils ont bien compris que tu n'es pas libre dorénavant. »

« Oui effectivement. Ils ne croyaient pas. Surtout me concernant, ils disent que j'ai bien caché mon jeu. Tous voulais me faire dire le nom de mon fiancé »

« Bien ! J'ai eu les parents, pour le diner de demain, mais ma mère insiste pour me voir ce soir. J'ai accepté vu que je n'ai fait que les éviter ces derniers temps. Cela ne te dérange pas, vu que c'est plus tôt que prévu ? »

« Mais nous avons convenue demain ? Là je ne suis pas prête, pour les rencontrer. »

« C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Elle a insisté et qu'est-ce que cela change que ce soit aujourd'hui ou demain ? C'est juste une journée. »

« Pour moi c'est important. Je ne suis pas prête moralement, ce soir à rencontrer ta famille. »

« Tu te braque pour rien bébé. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une préparation extraordinaire pour le faire. Nous y allons ce soir ! »

« Non ! Vas-y-toi et nous irons ensemble demain. Cela te permettra de les informer et demain tu me présenteras. Tu ne vas pas m'imposer à eux ce soir ? » Elle n'a pas tort à y bien réfléchir.

« OK bébé ! Je vais y aller seule et demain, nous irons ensemble comme tu veux. Tu rentres seule alors chez moi ? »

« Non je vais chez moi et tu viendras me prendre après chez tes parents c'est plus simple. »

« D'accord je viendrai te chercher pour y déposer. Tu fini à quel heure 17h ? Je serai là à 16h45 »

« Mais chéri ! Je peux rentrer seule tu n'as pas besoin de venir me chercher ? Je vais rentrer ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et je t'attendrai à la maison. »

« Nous n'allons pas revenir sur ce sujet Elyséa ! Nous en avons longuement discuté. Je passe te chercher et dorénavant ce sera ainsi. Tu ne te rendras pas seule à ton lieu de service ou n'importe où. Ta sécurité est ma priorité et en plus j'ai besoin d'être avec toi. »

« Je ne suis plus une enfant et je ne veux pas que mes habitudes changent du jour au lendemain. Je sais que nous en avons longuement discutés, mais n'empêche qu'il ne faut pas exagérer. Nous nous verrons ce soir après ton diner donc il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Et tu comptes rentrer comment ? Tu n'as pas ta voiture. » Je n'aime pas cette manière qu'elle a à toujours discuter mes instructions.

« En Bus ! » sa réponse me paralyse. En bus ? Mais elle est folle ou quoi ?

« Ecoute je pense que tu commences à exagérer. Je passe te chercher et ce n'est pas à discuter. Je serai là à 16h 45. » Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et je raccroche. Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez elle ? En bus ? Et puis quoi encore. J'essaie de me calmer, mais sa réponse m'a mis hors de moi. Je pense que nous n'avons pas fini de nous discuter sur ces sujets. Elle devra comprendre qu'elle ne vivra plus comme elle l'entend, elle devra tenir compte dorénavant de moi.

Je quitte mon bureau à 16 h 15 pour aller la chercher…


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

La circulation dans Seattle est fluide. Nous arrivons à Electro-Security Inc en moins de 30 min. j'appelle mon ami Steve le temps qu'Elsa ne sorte.

« Salut Bro ! Mais tu as disparu de la circulation Jérôme. Je sais que tu le fais souvent mais cette fois ça été long »

« Steve ! N'exagère pas. Tu disparais des mois sans même un mot et réapparait tel que tu es parti. C'est Stella qui me donne de tes nouvelles. »

« Oui ! mais moi il ya quelqu'un qui sait où je me trouve et t'en informe quand tu veux. Mais toi personne. »

« OK ! Nous n'allons pas en discuter longtemps. Tout ça va changer. »

« AH BON ! Bro ! Informe-moi ? » Je soupire.

« Je le ferai bientôt. Mais comment vas-tu ? Stella ? Et les affaires ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet Jérôme. Tout va bien de mon côté et Stella également. Mais toi qu'est-ce que tu ne me dit pas maintenant. Tu n'as jamais réagis comme ça quand je te taquine de la sorte. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose. » J'aperçois au même instant Elsa qui sors de son immeuble. Elle reste un moment en pleine conversation avec un homme. Elle est toute rayonnante. Elle sourit à la personne et un brin de jalousie me traverse. Il est de profil et lui fait des bises sur les joues. Je n'arrive plus à suivre la conversation avec Steve.

« Bien Steve c'était juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Je te verrai la semaine prochaine et nous en reparlerons. Je dois te laisser ! »

« Non tu vas pas raccrocher maintenant…. » Je l'interromps je n'ai pas le temps pour discuter.

« Je dois te laisser j'ai une urgence. Tu m'en excuse, on se voit vendredi prochain pour le déjeuner ! » Je raccroche. C'est mieux ainsi comme cela, je ne déjeunerai pas seule avec Kristel.

Elsa continue d'échanger avec l'inconnue. Je trouve qu'ils sont un peu trop familiers pour un client ou un collègue et je n'aime pas ça. Elle semble vouloir interrompre la conversation, mais l'homme se fait plus insistant. Qui est ce Mr ? Il remarque enfin sa bague quand elle met la main dans ses cheveux, et se crispe. Je le sens par sa mâchoire. Merde ! Cet homme, veut Elsa.

« Richard ! Je veux savoir qui est cet homme avec lequel Elsa discute. »

« Très bien Mr. » il se retourne et regarde dans la direction d'Elsa et sort son téléphone pour donner des instructions. Je continue de les observer. L'Elsa ne semble pas très à l'aise. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui elle a l'habitude d'échanger, mais ses premières réactions me prouvent qu'elle et lui sont familiers

« Mr ! S'il vous plait, J'ai l'information. Il se nomme Mr WILL PEARSON » J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Oui cela me revient, c'est l'un de ses prétendants, celui qui habite le même quartier qu'elle. Je l'observe attentivement. Il est grand je dirai 1 m 80 et 85 Kg, cheveux noir et mâchoires très prononcées. Il tourne la tête vers moi, lorsqu'Elsa désigne mon véhicule. J'ai vraiment bien fait de venir la chercher, ce Mr ne semble pas un homme à qui on peut dire non. Il est très imposant. Mais je suis plus imposant que lui et Elsa est à MOI. Les vitres de ma voiture sont teintés de tel sorte qu'on ne peut pas voir à l'intérieure. Il met les bras dans ses poches et lui laisse le passage en l'observant partir, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux révélant une lueur de détermination. Je le fixe également dans les yeux de par les vitres. C'est mon territoire Pearson et je ne laisserai personne y pénétrer. Je sens que le match, même si c'est moi qui suis le gagnant, n'est pas loin d'être terminer pour Mr Pearson et c'est un regard de défit que je lui lance quand Richard ouvre la portière à Elsa. Elle s'installe à côté de moi, la mine très fermée. Je lui prends la main.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas Bébé ? Tu sembles très tendue » Je la fixe dans les yeux pour essayer de déterminer si c'est moi ou ce zigoto de Pearson qui est à la base de cette humeur.

« Je vais bien ! Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié le fait que tu m'aies parlée sur ce ton et ensuite raccroché pendant que je parlais. » Ah voilà la cause. Je lui caresse le dos de la main pendant que je demande à Richard de démarrer en direction de chez elle. Je monte la vitre de séparation entre lui et nous et tourne mon regard vers elle.

« Je m'excuse mais ta réponse m'avais mise hors de moi. Tu t'imagines que je te laisserai prendre le bus ? Il n'en est pas question. Et je voulais que ce soit bien clair entre nous. Tu ne prendras plus jamais de transport en commun. Mais tu as raison pour mon ton et la manière avec laquelle j'ai terminé. » Elle soupire et se retourne également vers moi.

« Excuse-moi également. J'ai analyse après la situation et c'est vrai qu'il n'est plus possible pour moi de prendre ce type de transport surtout avec ce que j'ai au doigt. » Je lui souris. Elle est tellement adorable, et compréhensible. Je la tire vers moi et lui met un bref baisé sur les lèvres. Il faut que je tire le cas de Mr Pearson au clair.

« Avec qui tu discutais » Je la fixe droit dans les yeux avec un regard très vif.

« C'est une connaissance, nous sommes dans le même quartier »

« Je vois ! Et qu'est qu'il te voulait ? » Elle semble très embêtée, ce que je ne comprends pas. Mais je veux savoir de sa bouche, ce qui en est.

« Bien ! Je ne vais pas te mentir. Il me courtise depuis un bout de temps j'ai accepté par dépit une invitation à diner un soir l'an dernier. Et depuis il insiste pour me revoir ce que je n'ai jamais voulu. Il habite à 300 m de moi et je crois qu'il a remarqué que je j'avais un autre prétendant autre que celui qu'il considérait comme son concurrent, Geoffrey GARRETT. »

« Ah ok ! Moi je ne suis pas son concurrent. Tu es à Moi. Et à personne d'autre. Il peut chercher quelqu'une d'autre. Et je ne te partagerai pas. » Elle soupire.

« Je lui aie dit que je suis fiancée et que mon fiancé m'attendait. Il semblait ne pas vouloir finir la conversation et cela me dérangeait. Il était un peu trop insistant à mon gout ce soir » j'apprécie vraiment sa franchise. Parce que tout ce qu'elle me dit, je l'ai moi-même remarqué.

« Et l'autre, ce Geoffrey, lui il te fait toujours la cours ? »

« Non lui depuis l'an dernier je n'ai plus eu de ses nouvelles après notre séance de cinéma. » Je pense que ce Pearson y est pour quelque chose et je vais me renseigner. Il écarte tous ceux qui semblent s'intéresser à elle pour être le seul. Mais il ne m'a pas senti venir, parce qu'Elsa et moi tout c'est passé vite et de façon très discrète. Il est très déterminé et je crois que c'est un élément dangereux.

« Ce dernier, Mr Pearson le connait bien ? »

« Oui je crois ! Il m'a semblé que Geoffrey avait mentionné un jour qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et qu'ils avaient échangés. Mais je n'ai pas voulu en savoir plus. Je ne les voulais pas les deux et je le savais. Mais il fallait vue, leur acharnement que j'accepte leurs invitations pour avoir la paix. » Je la tire sur mes genoux. Le sujet de Pearson, je vais m'y pencher sérieusement j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Mais actuellement, ce que je veux c'est la sentir. Elle m'a trop manquée.

« Tu m'as manqué bébé et je languissais de te voir. Viens là. » Elle me sourit et se laisse faire

« Toi aussi. Ca été très difficile de revenir à la réalité après nos moments d'intimités absolus à San Francisco. » Je la sers dans mes bras et l'embrasse intensément. Elle est à bout de souffle quand je la lâche. Je me sens du coup mieux. J'étais très tendu toute cette journée et là je comprends maintenant la cause. Elle était trop loin et en plus nos moments me manquaient. Nous n'avons pas vraiment échangés mais plutôt nous nous sommes disputés. Et j'avais besoin de me sentir connecté à elle. Elle me reprend par surprise et m'embrasse tendrement. Elle également, semble être déchargée d'un poids. Nous sommes à nouveau connectés. J'intensifie notre baisé en la positionnant à capuchon sur mes jambes. Elle porte un pantalon droit blanc et un chemisier en soie bleu qui lui cintre la taille et met en valeur ses formes voluptueuses. Elle me prend plus en profondeur, en me caressant les cheveux.

Richard se gare devant son immeuble et coupe le moteur, ce qui met fin à notre moment. « Ne pense pas que c'est fini, nous continuerons là où nous avons arrêté dès que nous entrerons chez toi »

« Tu es trop gourmand. N'oublie pas que tu dois diner chez tes parents. » Nous descendons du véhicule et rentrons dans son immeuble la main dans la main. Je lui arrache les clefs de son appartement pendant qu'elle éclate de rire devant mon impatience. J'ouvre et la tire à l'intérieur et la bloque sur la porte en la refermant. Je reprends notre baisé plus intensément qu'au début. Elle gémit de plaisir et cela m'excite encore plus.

« J'ai envie de te prendre maintenant » ma voix est à peine audible. Elle se trémousse contre moi et acquiesce de la tête. Je la prends dans mes bras et l'emmène dans la chambre. Toute la journée a été très éprouvante et l'épisode Pearson m'a rendu encore plus possessif. J'ai envie d'être brutal, je veux lui montrer qu'elle est à moi. Et que c'est moi seul qui a le droit de la prendre de n'importe quelle façon. Elle est aussi assoiffée que moi. Ses caresses sont plus poussées et j'aime ça. J'aime qu'elle me montre comment elle a envie de moi.

« Je vais te prendre la maintenant. J'ai envie d'être brutal, tu veux ? »

« Prends-moi comme tu veux. Je te veux moi aussi, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi » Sa voix est sexy, et ses soupirs sont de plus en plus intenses. Je ne tiens plus, je la positionne en face du mur à coté de la porte, le dos en face de moi. Je descends son pantalon en même temps que sa culotte. J'enlève ma ceinture et descend légèrement mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je n'ai pas le temps des préliminaires. Je la cambre et la pénètre brutalement. Je la remplis totalement de toute ma longueur. Elle crie. Elle est tellement étroite, c'est tellement bon d'être en elle. Je m'enfonce encore et me retire lentement. Humm que c'est bon. Je la pénètre et la pilonne à une cadence acharnée. Je la bloque avec mes mains pour qu'elle reste immobile. Je la pilonne encore et encore. C'est brutal, sauvage, c'est intense. Elle commence à avoir des contactions et je les ressens et cela me propulse également vers un puissant orgasme. Elle jouit également et c'est un moment de pur plaisir partagé. Nous nous effondrons sur le sol enlacé l'un contre l'autre à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime… » Me dit elle en reprenant ses esprits. Elle est tellement belle comme ça, décoiffée et rassasiée de plaisir.

« Je t'aime également Bébé et de tout mon être » Je la sers très fort dans mes bras. Je suis tellement heureux de l'avoir trouvée, celle qui allait faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

« Décidément nous avions vraiment envie l'un de l'autre, au point d'avoir baisé tout habillé » Elle tire ma chemise encore boutonnées. J'éclate de rire parce que c'est vrai que nous venons de baisé pour la première fois. Et je peux dire que c'est ce que j'avais toujours fait avec mes partenaires. C'est avec Elsa que j'ai réellement fait l'amour. J'ai voulu essayer une fois mais je n'y arrivais pas. Mais avec Elsa je ne suis jamais rassasié. J'ai baisé beaucoup de femmes, mais ce que je viens de vivre est totalement différent. Je vois réellement la différence entre avoir des rapports pour le sexe et l'expression d'un amour partagé. Parce que c'est évident Elsa et Moi, nous sommes amoureux. Je me redresse et la fixe intensément dans les yeux

« Avec toi je pers tous mes moyens. J'ai constamment envie de toi. Tu as un effet immédiat sur moi et cela depuis le premier jour. Et chaque fois après t'avoir prise, mon envie redouble. Je ne serai jamais rassasié de toi..» elle me sourit et me donne un bref baisé sur la bouche et se lève pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je la suit également, il faut que je parte dans au plus 20 minutes.

« Tu reviens à quel heure, me chercher ? » me demande t'elle pendant qu'elle se déshabille pour se débarbouiller.

« Disons-nous à 22h ! » j'espère me pas m'attarder plus longtemps là-bas. Je me nettoie et ajuste mes vêtements et la regarde terminer sa toilette. Elle est la plus belle femme de ma connaissance et pas seulement physiquement, mais elle est également belle de l'intérieur.

« Humm j'espère que tout va bien se passer ? J'aimerai tellement faire la connaissance de ta famille. Et je souhaite de tout mon cœur qu'elle m'accepte » je la prends dans mes bras et la sers contre ma poitrine

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu stresses. Ils t'aimeront, tu es celle que j'aime. » Je lui fais un baiser sur le front et la relâche.

« Je vais y allé ! Ton garde de corps est là. Je ne veux pas d'histoire OK ! Je ne tolérerai pas également de familiarité entre vous. C'est compris ? »

« Oui Chef pas de soucis ! On ne va pas revenir sur le sujet. Je vais m'y habituer. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu refuse que je sois familière avec quelque qui sera avec moi 24h/24. »

« Je suis très jaloux tu le sais et je ne veux à avoir à le virer ou à le tuer » elle écarquille les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison, pour que tu sois jaloux de lui ? »

« Effectivement fait de sorte que je ne le sois pas. Sinon c'est un homme mort » Je lui réponds en la fixant droit dans les yeux avec un regard possessif. Je veux qu'elle comprenne que je suis très sérieux. Je ne permettrai pas qu'un autre homme la touche ou même ait son affection.

« OK ! C'est compris. Mais sache également que cela est également valable pour toi. Tu es à moi et je ne te partagerai pas.

« Nous sommes donc tous deux sur la même longueur d'onde. Donc cela me va. » Je lui donne un baiser sur la joue gauche et lui dit au revoir. Elle m'accompagne à la porte et la referme. Je dois avoir un entretient avec Mr Bourg avant qu'il commence son service et je crois que le plutôt serait le mieux.

« Vous êtes Mr Bourg ! »

« Oui Mr »

« Ok ! Je vais être direct, je ne vous connais pas, mais Rick m'a assuré de votre compétence et discrétion. Vous allez garder ma future femme, ma femme en réalité. Sa sécurité est ma priorité. Et je veux être informé de tous, Rick a du vous briefer ? »

« Oui Mr »

« Je ne veux pas que n'importe qui l'approche. Je veux que vous soyez très professionnel. Merci ! »

« C'est bien noté Mr, je veillerai sur Mme » Je lui tends la main et ensuite me dirige vers la voiture.

J'arrive à Belle Vue, le quartier où mes parents habitent depuis plus de 20 ans. La majeure partie de leurs voisins sont des personnes de la haute société de Seattle. Richard gare dans leur rue et je me rends directement dans leur maison. C'est une grande propriété de plus de 3000 m^2, donnant sur l'eau. Mes frères et moi y péchons souvent lors des rencontres familiales. Mon père aime la pêche et le bateau, c'est lui qui nous y a initiés. Nous possédons un grand jardin dans lequel, maman organise très souvent des cérémonies. Ma mère aime bien être entourée et n'hésite pas pour trouver une occasion de retrouvailles. Actuellement elle est très heureuse de recevoir les enfants de Fred, Stanley et Stephie toutes les vacances d'été. Nous possédons également une maison de vacances à Aspen dans le Colorado. C'est le lieu de rendez-vous de toute la haute société américaine et c'est un bon cadre de rencontres d'affaires. Nous y allions chaque année au mois de décembre, mais depuis un an, j'ai été absent de ces rencontres au grand mécontentement de mon père.

Je rentre dans la salle de séjour et je suis automatiquement accueilli par Dolores notre gouvernante.

« Ah Jérôme ! Comment te portes-tu, mon garçon ? » Elle me prend dans ces bras. Je n'aime pas trop ce geste et tous le savent, mais Dolores est tellement chaleureuse que je le lui permets. C'est sa façon à elle d'exprimer son attachement à chacun d'entre nous. Elle nous a pratiquement élevée.

« Je me portes bien ! Où sont les parents ? »

« Ils s'apprêtent à descendre. Ta mère demandait justement, si tu étais arrivé. » Je m'installe dans le divan et récupère le journal pour le feuilleter. Mes parents entrent ensemble dans le salon avec un large sourire, à ma vue.

« Ah tu es là ! » Ils le disent à l'unisson. Mes parents sont l'exemple même du couple parfait. Ils sont caractériellement opposés, mais ont réussit à s'équilibrer. Ma mère est extravertie et très impulsive contrairement à mon père qui lui est introvertis et très calme. D'après leurs dires, ils représentent le Ying et le Yang.

« Je suis arrivé il ya 15 mn ! Vous avez bonne mine » je sers la main de mon père et je fais la bise ma mère.

« Tout s'est bien passé lors de ton déplacement ? » me demande mon père en s'asseyant à côté de ma mère, dans le divan en face du mien.

« Oui ! J'ai pu boucler deux affaires, sur lesquelles je travaillais depuis un moment. Je vais me rendre en chine courant du mois de Septembre pour voir les avancés »

« Tu as également très bonne mine, tu semble très épanouis. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Tes yeux ont un bel éclat. Tu as pu avoir les nouvelles de tes frères ? »

« Oui ! J'ai eu Fred et Stanley. » Ma mère me scrute également et me souris. Elle nous propose de continuer notre conversation à table. Nous dinons dans une très bonne ambiance. Elle me raconte tous les évènements de la famille et de leur cercle d'amis. Mon père lui me parle de ses dernières prouesses la pêche. Nous finissons et décidons de prendre le thé dans la salle de séjour. Ma mère est une amatrice de thé et elle en a de toutes les essences.

« Alors, Jérôme tu voulais venir nous voir demain et j'ai insisté pour que se soit ce soir. Je l'ai fait parce que je voulais te parler. »

« Cela tombe bien parce que, moi également j'ai m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet, pas très habituel »

« Dans ce cas nous t'écoutons, n'est ce pas Theodore. C'est la deuxième fois que tu nous dis ce genre de chose et la première fois c'était vraiment important, il s'agissait de ton entreprise. » Mon père se redresse et prend un visage très sérieux.

« Oui fils ! De quoi veux-tu nous entretenir »

« C'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas cette habitude. Mais bon je ne vais pas tourner autour encore longtemps. Cela fait un moment que j'ai rencontré une jeune femme et nous sommes amoureux. » Ma mère reste stupéfaite, mon père lui me sourit. Je continue donc

« Nous avons souhaitez de commun accord de rester discrets sur notre relation, le temps de nous assurer de la profondeur de nos sentiments. Ce que nous avons respectés. Maintenant nous voulons officialiser notre relation en informant nos différentes familles. Je compte vous la présenter demain. » Ma mère s'adosse au divan et me regarde avec de grands yeux. Mon père lui m'a écouté attentivement avec un sourire.

« Tu es le seul de nos enfants qui n'avait pas d'engagement. Ce n'était pas les occasions qui manquaient. Tu disais que celle que déciderais de nous présenter serait le choix de ton cœur parce que tu voulais trouver l'amour. » Reprend mon père dès que j'ai fini de parler.

« Oui ! C'est exactement cela. Je l'ai trouvé, celle que mon cœur aime. Et j'en suis follement amoureux » je le dis avec une voix très sérieuse. Je ne me suis jamais adressé à eux de la sorte.

« Et qui est elle ? » me répond ma mère avec toujours une mine, que je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas contente pour moi.

« Elle se nomme Elyséa SMITH, elle a 24 ans et est commerciale dans un entreprise qui vend du matériel de sécurité. »

« Elle a eu un diplôme ? » Je me renfrogne à la question de ma mère. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

« Oui elle est diplômée de l'université de portland ! Et quel est l'importance de cela ? »

« Non il n'y a aucun problèmes, je le demandais juste pour savoir. Tu sais tu es un haut cadre et dans notre milieu il ya le minium » Mon père et moi nous nous tournons vers ma mère, étonné de sa remarque.

« Mère qu'est ce que le diplôme à avoir avec l'amour ? Ta question me surprend, mais si ce n'est que cela ne t'inquiète pas elle est diplômée et est cadre dans sa boite. » Mon père remue sa tête et se tourne vers moi.

« Nous sommes très heureux pour toi fils et je sais que ce doit être une jeune femme spéciale. Nous avons hâte de la rencontrer. »

« Ne te fâche pas Jérôme ! Ma question n'a rien de méchant. Je suis également heureuse pour toi. Je suis seulement surprise. Mais comme tu l'as expliqué, vous vouliez être discrets je comprends. Tu as toujours été introverti et j'espère que vous arrivez à communiquer ? »

« Nous nous connaissons et nous apprenons toujours à le faire. Je pense que je ne me suis jamais ouvert à quelqu'un comme j'arrive à le faire avec elle. » Ma mère soulève un sourcil.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » reprend t'elle

« Je dis que nous arrivons à communiquer aisément » ses réactions ne me plaisent pas du tout

« Tes amis la connaissent ils ? »

« Non ! Elle ne fait pas partis de mon cercle de connaissance »

« Ah ! Et comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

« À un séminaire, où nous étions inscris » mon père se met à rire et s'approche de moi.

« Ah donc tu as rencontré l'amour à un séminaire comme moi également. » à ses dires je me rends compte qu'effectivement c'était leur cas. Mon père et moi avons effectivement le même tempérament. Et il est celui qui me comprend le mieux, mais notre caractère ne nous permet pas de nous ouvrir facilement. Je lui souris

« Oui c'est une sacré coïncidence »

« Sa famille vie ici ? » nous interrompt ma mère.

« Non ! sa mère est morte à sa naissance et son père est enseignant à portland où il vit avec son épouse »

« Nous vous attendons demain. Cela me permettra de me faire une idée de ta petite amie »

« Ce n'est plus ma petite amie. Je lui ai fait ma demande et elle a acceptée. » Mes parents se regardent étonnée. Ma mère semble très en colère. Mon père, lui est juste surpris. Je crois qu'Elsa a eu raison de me demander de venir sans elle.

« Tu as déjà fais ta demande ? Mais nous ne la connaissons pas, ni elle ni sa famille ? Tu ne peux pas te fiancer comme cela » s'irrite ma mère

« Je te rappel maman que c'est ma vie, c'est moi qui vais vivre avec elle. Sa famille je ne la choisis pas. De ce fait je ne comprends pas ta réaction. Si tu les connaissais avant qu'est ce que cela changerait à mon choix. C'est elle mon choix. Sa famille je l'accepte c'est tout. »

« Il n'a pas tort Michelle. Aucun de nos garçons, n'a eu à nous présenter la famille de leur élues. C'est vrai que je suis aussi surpris que toi, mais c'est un grand garçon et il est libre. En plus je respect le fait qu'il ne se soit pas précipité. Il a pris son temps donc s'il a fait cela c'est que c'est la bonne. Jérôme, j'espère que tu as tenu vraiment compte de tout. Je ne veux pas de retour en arrière, parce que je n'ai jamais souhaité que vous fassiez plusieurs demandes. »

« Ne t'en inquiète pas papa. Je n'ai fait et je ne ferai qu'une seule demande. Elle a été faite à Elyséa SMITH. Je savais ce que je voulais, je l'ai trouvée et je ne la lâcherai plus » mon père me fixe droit dans les yeux

« Tu en es certain ? »

« Oui père ! » En lui rendant son regard avec toute la conviction qui existe. Mon père secoue la tête en signe d'approbation et met tend sa main.

« Félicitations fils ! » ma mère nous observe et ne dis rien. Mon père reprend en me demandant si mes frères sont informés et la connaissent.

« Non nous voulions que se soit vous d'abord, après eux et la population » mon père acquiesce.

« C'est très sage. Et je pense qu'elle a une bonne influence sur toi. C'est bien fils » je me tourne vers ma mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Tu vas l'apprécier. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas. Je veux juste la connaitre pour me faire mon opinion » il va falloir que je me renseigne pour savoir comment le cas de Fred et Stanley a été géré. Je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ses choses auparavant, mais la réaction de maman me semble étrange.

« Tu avais souhaitez me parler également maman ? c'était à qu'elle sujet ? »

« Non ! Ce n'était pas important » mon père lui jette un coup d'œil et me regarde ensuite.

« Vous vivez déjà ensemble ? »

« Non ! Pas encore mais nous faisons souvent la navette entre mon appartement et le sien. Nous comptons nous installé ensemble après le mariage. Elsa y tient. » Mon père acquiesce rassuré. Il semble déjà l'apprécier contrairement à maman. Nous discutons ensuite de tout et de rien et à 21h 30 je demande à prendre congés. Ma mère ne semble plus très enthousiaste et cela me gène. Ils me raccompagnent à la porte et nous nous séparons avec rendez-vous le samedi. Ma mère souhaite inviter le reste de la famille. Ce que je ne refuse pas.

Elsa ne sera peut être pas contente, mais il faut en finir avec tout cela et le plutôt serait le mieux. Je ne remets jamais ce que je peux faire maintenant, tant que cela ne dérange rien. Je lui envoie un texto pour l'informer que je suis en route. Elle me répond automatiquement.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Nous faisons le trajet de son appartement à chez moi, assis chacun de son côté, plongés dans nos pensées. Je repense à ma discussion avec mes parents et me demande bien ce que la réaction de ma mère sous entendait. J'ai demandé à Elsa de me retrouver dans la voiture à mon arrivée chez elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle remarque la mine que j'avais. Mais dès son entrée dans la voiture, elle a senti quelque chose. Je devrais m'en en douter, vue le lien assez fort qui nous lie, il est difficile de se cacher quoique ce soit. Elle m'a posée la question pour savoir ce qui me tracassait autant, mais je n'ai pas eu la force de le lui en parler. Elle m'a donc laissé et s'est aussi renfermée à son tour. Ce silence devient trop pesant et je refuse que ma mère ou qui que ce soit ne trouble notre harmonie, notre complicité ou notre amour. Tout en moi la veut. Je ne peux même pas m'imaginer dans un avenir proche ou même lointain sans elle. Je ne veux pas que ma famille la pousse à me fuir, elle est tellement sensible.

Richard gare et m'ouvre la portière. Je descends et lui prend la main pour l'aider à descendre à son tour. Nous prenons l'ascenseur toujours en silence. L'électricité entre nous, est plus forte que jamais. Je suis chaque jour encore plus attiré par elle, comme si cupidon me lançait chaque jour des flèches. Je la sers dans mes bras le nez dans ses cheveux durant toute la montée. Je la hume, son parfum me détend et je suis en totale dépendance comme un drogué accroc à l'héroïne. Elle me sert également, sa respiration s'accélère. Elle semble anxieuse et c'est ma faute. Elle s'inquiète de mon silence et il faut que je la rassure.

Nous arrivons dans le hall de mon appartement. Je suis au 20ème étage du "FIFTEEN TWENTY - ONE" avec une belle vue sur Elliott Bay, Olympic Mountains et le Pike Place Market. Mon appartement fait au total 265,7 m2 avec 3 chambres.

« C'est la première fois que je fais entrer une personne autre que ma famille chez moi. Et je suis content d'avoir eu à faire cela. C'est pour moi un immense plaisir d'être ici avec toi. » Lui dis-je en l'invitant à entrer. Elle est émerveillée par la décoration et le luxe de mon appartement. Il est très sobre avec des tons blancs et couleur bois. Je lui fais visiter toutes les pièces.

« Tu as un bel appartement. Et il est très bien décoré. C'est toi qui t'en es chargé ? »

« Non j'ai payé une décoratrice intérieure pour le faire. » elle continue d'admirer les tableaux sur les différents murs. La cheminée a été allumée sous mes instructions par Suzie ma gouvernante, avant que nous arrivions.

« Ta gouvernante est absente ? »

« Oui elle finit généralement le soir à 18h 30. Depuis un moment, je ne dine plus ici ce qui avait éveillé sa curiosité. » Je me place devant elle et l'attire contre moi.

« Tu as bouleversé mes habitudes. Et je suis sûr qu'elle est pressée de faire ta connaissance. »

« Humm… »

« Elle va te plaire j'en suis sure. C'est une dame qui a presque la cinquantaine et elle est très maternelle. » Je la sers contre moi et lui fais un baiser sur le front. Elle ferme les yeux et soupire.

« Tu m'excuse pour mon silence de tout à l'heure »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ton silence. C'est la cause qui m'inquiète. Je dois normalement rencontrer ta famille demain et cela me stresse pour être franche. Te voir dans cette attitude n'a fait que doubler mes inquiétudes. Ils ne veulent pas de moi c'est cela ? Et toi tu as peur de me le dire ? » Mon Dieu où va-t-elle chercher cela ?

« Non pas du tout ! Mon père est très enthousiaste de te rencontrer. Et finalement ma mère à souhaiter que ce soit devant toute la famille. C'est-à-dire avec mes frères et sœurs, le samedi. Tu as donc encore un jour pour souffler »

« Devant tes frères et sœurs ! Pourquoi ? »

« Mais bébé, il faut que tout le monde te rencontre et mieux vaut faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ne t'inquiète pas.»

« Tu me dis cela, pourtant tu es resté très silencieux, depuis que tu es revenu de chez tes parents. » Je recule pour mieux l'observer et lui prend la tête avec mes deux mains.

« Pour être franc avec toi, c'est la réaction de ma mère qui m'a rendu pensif. Je l'ai trouvé pas très enthousiaste c'est tout et rien de plus. Elle semblait fâchée par le fait que je sois resté discret sur ma relation et que je me sois même engagé sans qu'ils te connaissent. Mais je lui ai expliqué que je savais ce que je voulais et je l'ai trouvé. Et que rien ne pourrais me faire changer d'avis c'est pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Ne t'inquiète pas OK ! »

« Tout cela me gêne énormément. Comme si je venais m'imposer à eux. Mais moi aussi j'ai trouvé celui que je veux et je ne vais pas laisser toutes mes inquiétudes me submerger et me faire reculer. » Je lui souris et l'embrasse.

« Voilà ! Ce que je voulais entendre. C'est de Nous qu'il s'agit et de personne d'autre c'est Notre relation et de ce faite, ne laissons rien ni personne la troubler. » Je lui prends la nuque et intensifie mon baiser. Elle se détend visiblement. C'est la plus longue journée que je n'ai jamais eu. Nous sommes arrivées ce matin de San Francisco et les évènements se sont succédés. Apres une semaine d'intimité sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes de retour à la réalité. Mais j'apprécie toutes ces étapes car elles nous rapprochent chaque jours encore plus.

Nous entamons l'étape de l'officialisation et je sens que nous aurons besoin d'être encore plus fort. La réaction de ma mère, me laisse penser que tout ne sera pas aussi simple que je le prévoyais. Elsa avait vu juste quand elle se posait beaucoup de questions. Je pense que demain je vais mener ma petite enquête. Rien ne doit me surprendre, il faut que j'anticipe tout, pour ne pas qu'Elsa souffre de quoi que ce soit.

Je la porte jusqu'à ma chambre et referme la porte. Ma chambre est très vaste avec une salle de bain comportant une douche et une grande baignoire, un dressing pour deux, un lit de 3.5 place, une longue table de télé, un réfrigérateur, un mini fauteuil et une chaise. Une grande baie vitrée, laisse voir le beau paysage de l'Elliott Bay et ses alentours. Je la pose par terre et lui fait visiter ma chambre.

« Elle est très reposante et belle ta chambre »

« Je suis content que tout chez moi te plaise en plus de moi. » Elle éclate de rire. J'espère qu'elle y restera la plus grande partie de son temps et que nous allions le moins chez elle.

« Oui tu as raison Tout me plait ! Toi et Ta maison ! » elle s'étire et pose un baiser brouillant sur mes lèvres. Je la saisis par la taille la fait basculer en arrière et l'embrasse profondément.

« J'espère que tu t'y plaira ici, parce que se sera bientôt chez nous. » Lui dis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

« Là où tu es, je m'y plairai ! » Ses paroles me font frissonner. Il y a tant d'amour et de sincérité dans ses yeux, dans sa voix que je ne peux que ressentir une joie que je ne saurai décrire. Elle est tout ce que je désire et elle me comble.

« Je t'ai pris des affaires. Ils sont dans ton dressing, regarde sur le côté gauche. » Je la relâche et va préparer notre bain.

« Tu es incorrigible ! J'espère que je pourrai les mettre, je ne veux pas ressembler à une autre personne » elle se dirige vers ses placards. Quand elle les ouvre elle pousse un grand cri.

« Mais c'est pour 10 personnes ? C'est trop ! » Elle tire les tiroirs et continue de s'exclamer. Elle contemple les lingeries, les chaussures, les tenues de soirées, les tenues de cocktail, les tenues de ville. Il y a tout ce qu'une femme peut espérer avoir dans son dressing. J'ai contacté à cet effet une acheteuse qui m'a pratiquement tout fournie. Elle semblait elle-même dépassée, par mes exigences. Elsa se tourne vers moi et m'observe attentivement.

« Tu ne veux plus que j'achète quoi que ce soit ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Laisse-moi au moins le choix ! » Elle semble énervée, pourtant je voulais lui faire plaisir

« Ça ne te plait pas ? Je voulais te faire plaisir bébé, ne le prend pas mal. Tu peux t'acheter tout ce que tu veux. »

« Excuse-moi ! Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude et moi également. Mais j'ai trouvé ton geste disproportionné. Mais vraiment merci. Il ya tout et tout me plait. Si j'étais allé moi-même faire mes achats, je ne pense pas que j'aurai peut faire mieux. Mais tu sais, je ne veux pas être femme entretenue. Et cela me gêne beaucoup que tu aies eu à m'acheter tout ça. C'est plus qu'il ne faut. »

« Je ne te vois pas comme une femme que j'entretiens Elyséa. Je veux te faire plaisir et pour moi ce sont des cadeaux. Ne le prend pas mal. Accepte-les S'il te plait. » Elle me sourit. Je la sers dans mes bras et nous échangeons un baiser. Il fait tard et nous devons nous réveiller tôt demain. Je pensais, pour notre première soirée chez moi, lui faire tendrement l'amour, mais elle semble très épuisée. Nous finissons par prendre une bonne douche ensemble et nous couchons en position cuillère. Cette journée a été la plus longue de mon existence.

« Je suis encore toute courbaturée par toutes ses acrobaties que tu m'a fait faire cette nuit, mon ange »

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je ne crois pas avoir exagéré et puis tu semblais aimer, avec tous les tes cris qui m'excitaient de plus en plus. Tu es une petite gourmande, bébé et j'aime ça. Te satisfaire est ma priorité tu sais et c'est ce que j'ai fait. » Je me relève et l'attire sur mon torse, nu. La nuit d'hier fut très passionnée après une nuit d'abstinence l'avant-veille. Nous avons fait l'amour au réveil, au retour du travail, nous sommes descendus directement chez moi et j'ai peu enfin, baptisé mon lit. Nous étions tellement assoiffés l'un de l'autre, que nous avons fait que ça, toute la nuit. Ce matin j'ai mon entrainement de judo avec mon coach et ensuite nous irons chez mes parents pour un déjeuner finalement. Je vais présenter officiellement Elsa à ma famille. Depuis hier mes frères n'ont fait que m'appeler pour avoir plus de détails. Ils étaient très enthousiaste de rencontrer enfin l'élue de mon cœur. Mes sœurs Théodora et Stephie ne font que m'appeler également à ce sujet. J'espère que tout se passera bien, Elsa est tellement stressée par cette rencontre qu'elle angoisse presque. Je crois même que sa poussé d'adrénaline d'hier au lit doit venir de cela. Le sexe est un bon moyen de faire baisser son stress, je l'ai noté. Ce matin elle semble plus calme.

« Merci pour cette nuit de passion, j'ai beaucoup aimée. » Elle enfouit sa tête entre ma tête et mon épaule. Je la sers plus près de moi et lui fais un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Il n'y a pas de merci qui tienne Bébé ! Nous sous sommes aimés et c'est tout ce qu'il compte. »

« Je vais aller chez moi pendant ta séance de judo. » je la retire pour lui prendre la tête des deux mains, et la regarder

« Tu ne restes pas ici ? Je croyais que tu m'attendrais ? »

« Si je reviens ici. Je vais juste prendre des affaires »

« Mais tu as tout ici ! Qu'est ce qui te manque au point, de te déplacer ? »

« J'ai juste à prendre des pochettes hygiéniques, je crois que j'aurai mes menstrues dans peu de temps. » Ah ! J'avais oublié ce détail. Nous avons depuis tout ce temps fait l'amour sans précaution. Je lui ai assuré que je n'étais pas malade et elle également. Notre relation est vraiment basée sur la confiance. Elle prend aussi des contraceptifs et cela juste avant notre voyage. Nous avons convenue ne pas avoir de grossesse non désirée et en dehors du mariage. C'était son exigence à elle, moi cela ne me gêne aucunement.

« Je te dépose alors et te récupère après ma séance ? »

« Pas de soucis pour moi ! Je peux bien partir seule et revenir, mais bon nous n'allons pas encore une fois nous disputer sur ce point. » Sur ce, nous filons nous apprêter et nous quittons mon appartement à 10H.

La circulation de chez moi à chez elle est très fluide. Je l'accompagne à son appartement, et reste un moment avec elle. Elle range ses affaires et met son linge sale à la machine. Nous échangeons de tout. Je quitte son appartement une heure après, pour me rendre dans la 5ème avenue. Christian, mon coach de sport m'y attend depuis 30 min.

« Excuses moi pour le retard Christian. J'avais une contrainte »

« Pas de problème Jérôme ! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Tu sembles très en forme aujourd'hui ! La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vue, tu semblais un peu soucieux et cela s'est vraiment ressenti dans tes gestes »

« Tu es vraiment très attentif. Oui je vais bien et même très bien je dirai. Cela fait effectivement 3 mois que nous ne nous sommes pas entrainés, nous sommes aujourd'hui le samedi 27 juin 2015. »

« Tout à fait ! Notre dernière séance remonte au 18 mars 2015 » je lui souris, parce que je me rappel bien de cette période avant le 20 mars 2015. J'étais très stressé par mon désir de conquérir la femme, qui a pris mon cœur en otage. Aujourd'hui après trois mois de relation, nous sommes fiancés.

Nous entamons une bonne séance de 1h de judo. Je me sens vraiment bien. Mes gestes sont justes et bien cordonnés. Je prends une douche dans les vestiaires, et sors du gymnase. Un homme me bouscule violement, pendant que je cherche à franchir la porte d'entrée du gymnase. Je me retourne pour voir la personne et je reconnais l'homme qui échangeait avec Elsa, il y a deux jours : WILL PEARSON. Il se retourne également et me fusille du regard. Il ne s'arrête pas et continue son chemin. Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vue dans ce centre et sa présence ici n'est pas fortuite, vu son geste et son regard. Il en a après moi et je sais la raison. Je me retourne et quitte l'immeuble. Will est vraiment un sérieux prétendant d'Elyséa. Son regard de tout à l'heure me lançait un défi. Il se lance dans un combat avec moi pour reconquérir Elsa, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je suis et je serai le seul homme dans sa vie. Il n'y a pas de place pour un autre, je ne la partagerai pas. Il se lance dans un combat qui n'existe pas et en plus il n'est pas un adversaire à ma taille. Je suis le mâle alpha. Je souris en y pensant et monte dans mon véhicule.

J'ai donné sa journée à Richard et je suis moi-même au volant de ma Mercedes coupe sport. J'ai appris durant ma vie qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer un adversaire, même si tu crois en toutes tes chances de réussir. Toute victoire se planifie. Je vais me pencher sérieusement sur le cas de WILL. Je prends mon téléphone et j'appelle Rick. Il répond à la seconde sonnerie.

« Oui Mr ! »

« J'ai besoin que tu me fasse des recherches très poussées sur Mr Will Pearson. Il est très entreprenant dans sa conquête pour obtenir Elsa. Je ne veux rien négliger. Je viens de le croiser par hasard à la salle de sport et je ne crois pas que ce soit une coïncidence. Je veux tout savoir de lui et de ses relations avec son entourage. Il faudrait aussi regarder le lien qu'il a peu avoir avec Geoffrey, le prétendant qui semble avoir abandonné. »

« C'est noté Mr ! Je fais le nécessaire »

« Autre chose ! Il faudrait ne pas oublier les deux amies d'Elsa et son aventure d'une nuit. Je ne veux pas que des cadavres mis au placard viennent déranger notre relation. Du côté de mes relations occasionnelles également. Je veux que tout soit totalement sous contrôle. »

« Nous ne négligerons rien Mr ! »

« Avez-vous eu les informations que j'ai demandées sur ma mère et Kristel ? »

« Oui Mr ! Mademoiselle Johnson a eu votre email par l'intermédiaire de votre mère. Nous avons peu avoir des traces de leurs échanges. Elle semble très intéressée par vous et a entamé une campagne de séduction à laquelle votre mère à mordue. Votre mère lui a fait la promesse de faire d'elle sa belle-fille. Selon votre mère, vos deux frères ont eu à choisir des femmes, qui aujourd'hui ne répondent pas totalement à ses attentes. Elle compte changer les choses et cela va passer par vous. »

« Je vois ! Merci pour ces informations. Faites-moi transférer tous leurs échanges. Continuer de garder un œil sur elles. A ce que je vois, nous auront beaucoup à faire. Je ne veux pas qu'Elsa soupçonne quoi que ce soit. Activez-vous pour anticiper les problèmes que Kristel ou Will voudront nous causer. Je ne sais pas qui d'autre entrera dans la danse, mais c'est à vous de regarder tout ça. »

« Nous agirons avec une totale discrétion. Nous pouvons déjà vous informer que votre mère a informé Kristel de vos fiançailles et lui a assuré de les faire échouer. » Je souris en entendant ces mots, faire échouer ma relation avec Elsa. Je ne laisserai personne, qui qu'il soit me priver d'Elle.

« C'est très bien ! Prévenez Roger d'être très vigilent au niveau de la protection de Miss Smith. Et mettez-vous au boulot. Bon courage ! » Je raccroche. Hum... ma mère ….. Que vient-elle faire dans ma vie privée ? Je croyais qu'elle avait beaucoup d'occupation entre son boulot, ses engagements mondains, ses petits-enfants et son foyer ? Sa réaction m'avait interpellée et je savais que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Ses nombreuses interpellations également lors de mes absences, l'organisation de mon anniversaire, tout cela me laissait croire qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Maintenant je sais ! Je vais travailler à sécuriser ma relation. Je sélectionne dans ma playlist ' _Make you feel my love'_ d'Adèle. Plus j'écoute, plus je pense que je vais la faire écouter ce soir, à Elsa.

J'arrive chez elle et la trouve en plein ménage de sa cuisine. Elle nous a même préparé un déjeuner que nous partageons ensemble. C'est une très bonne cuisinière. Je me demande comment elle a peu apprendre tout ça. Ma sœur et ma cousine, elles ne savent rien faire de leurs mains. Elles se sont toujours comportées en petites bourgeoises. Les femmes de mes frères sont elles aussi de très bonne cuisinières et maitrisent bien leur maison. Elles viennent également de familles modestes. Pendant que j'y pense, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas souvenir de l'ai avoir vu en grande complicité avec les femmes de ma familles. Elles sont tellement différentes et discrètes. Cela ne m'avait jamais intéressé, mais je sais maintenant pourquoi les femmes de mon milieu n'ont jamais attirés mon attention. Je n'apprécie pas ce côté snobe qu'elles ont toutes et leurs airs suffisants et intéressés. Elsa correspond parfaitement à mon gout. Elle est totalement désintéressée, simple, élégante, classe, humble et discrète en plus d'être très belle. Elle est très chaleureuse et souriante. Je me sens très bien avec elle et nous nous acceptons mutuellement. Moi je suis très solitaire, simple, un peut arrogant, pas très chaleureux et très réservé. Elle est la seule avec qui j'arrive à m'ouvrir facilement.

« Tu as passé toute ta journée à faire le ménage ? » je lui pose la question, pendant que je l'enlace.

« Oui ! J'avais beaucoup de linge et d'affaire en retard. Mais tu exagère en disant toute la journée. Tu sais que nous sommes arrivés ici à la mi-journée ? Tu as passé tout le temps à trainer au lit » j'éclate de rire et elle également. Je l'attire plus à moi et l'embrasse passionnément. Que vais-je bien faire d'elle ? Elle a toujours réponses à mes répliques

« Tu as réponses à tout Bébé. Mais je pense que je n'étais pas le seul à trainer au lit, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Tu prenais beaucoup plaisir à me câliner » elle me donne un coup dans mes côtes et me pousse. Elle est rouge de honte.

« Arrête de me dire ça ! Tu me fais rougir et je n'aime pas ça. Je ne te donnerai plus de câlins ! » Je l'attire et la sers contre moi. Nous sommes adossés au mur du salon, côté cuisine.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt Bébé ! Tu vas me câliner, m'accepter et m'aimer même si cela doit nous tuer » je la fixe droit dans les yeux en prononçant ces paroles. Il n'y a aucune trace de plaisanterie dans mes mots et dans mon regard. Elle me fixe également et ses yeux sont plein d'amour, de détermination. J'aime ce que je vois et cela me rend encore plus confiant par rapport à tout ce que j'ai peu comprendre par le comportement de ma mère de Kristel et Will. Elle est avec moi et ensemble nous y arriverons.

« Je sais que je t'aimerai quoi qu'il en soit, mais arrête de me taquiner avec cela. »

« Nous sommes seules Bébé, donc pourquoi cela te gêne autant ? »

« Cela ne me gêne pas mon ange ! C'est parce que tu prends cela pour te moquer de moi qui me dérange. »

« Ah ! Ce n'était pas mon intention, je te taquinais simplement. Je veux que nous parlions librement de notre relation et même de ce que nous faisons au lit ou même en dehors librement. Nous sommes seul et nous partageons tous ensemble, il ne faut pas que cela nous dérange. » Je l'embrasse sur son front et la sers davantage. Elle me mors légèrement l'épaule, ce qui me fais rires. Quand elle fait ça, cela signifie qu'elle est à l'aise. Je ne la comprendrai jamais. Elle est souvent très expressive et coquine, mais souvent très timide quand je lui rappelle ce qu'elle me fait. J'aime pourtant bien son côté coquine et j'aimerai qu'elle soit à l'aise quand j'en parle.

« C'est à quel heure nous partons chez tes parents ? »

« Disons dans trois heures. On rentre au Fifteen Twenty one ? »

« Oui ! Je suis prête et à tous ! » J'éclate de rires. Elsa la petite coquine est de retour. Nous nous embrassons longuement. Elle me caresse la langue avec la sienne et cela m'enflamme. Je lui prends la nuque et approfondit mon baiser. Elle est également dans le même état que moi. C'est tellement bon que je refuse d'interrompre notre moment quand je la sens vouloir arrêter. Nous continuons un moment et arrêtons avant de changer d'avis et de nous retrouver sur le lit ou le divan. De toute façon à l'allure où les choses se présentaient, même étant adossé au mur comme nous l'étions, nous pourrions atteindre notre but. Nous quittons finalement son appartement pour le FIFTEN Twenty one.

« J'aimerai faire un tour au super marché mon Ange. Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non pas du tout Bébé, seulement Roger va aller avec toi. Tu comprends pourquoi ? Moi je n'irai pas pour ne pas que la presse commence à te prendre en chasse. »

« Oui je comprends ! » Nous garons dans le parking souterrain du super marché et elle descend. Roger et deux autres hommes de sécurité qui nous suivent dans une deuxième voiture se range derrière nous. Elle descend et Roger la suit. Mon portable sonne au même moment. Kristel Johnson ! Qu'est- ce qu'elle a, à lui donner tous mes contacts maman !

« Jérôme Trawel, oui ! »

« Jérôme, c'est Kristel ! Comment tu vas ? J'espère que bien ? »

« Je vais bien ! Et toi ? »

« Je me portes comme un charme très chère. » je toussote. Il n'y a pas de familiarité entre nous et je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait.

« Tu m'en vois ravis Miss Johnson ! Que me vaut cet appel ? »

« Pas de Miss Johnson entre nous Jérôme. Nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et avons partagé quelque chose ensemble. » Je l'interromps rapidement

« Je m'excuse mais nos relations n'ont jamais été familières, Kristel. Je peux t'appeler miss Johnson. Et pour ce qui s'est passé, il y a des années entre nous ce n'était pas vraiment de l'intimité. Nous avons eu une relation brève d'un soir et c'est tout. Je ne veux pas revenir sur le sujet, et je souhaiterais que tu en fasses pareil. Pour ma part je n'en ai aucun souvenir en plus. »

« Ne le prend pas mal ! Je ne voulais pas revenir sur le sujet. » Elle semble blessée par mes paroles. Je ne veux pas jouer à ce jeu avec elle.

« Ok ! C'était pour bien clarifier les choses. Si c'est le cas tant mieux. Que me vaut cet appel maintenant que tout est clair ? »

« Juste te saluer et te rappeler notre déjeuner le vendredi prochain. Tu ne l'as pas oublié ? »

« Non ! J'ai invité également Steve. Nous serons ensemble. Tu le connais je crois ? »

« Mais je croyais que nous serons deux ? Je ne voulais pas échanger à trois ? » Sa voix devient très autoritaire et cela ne me plait pas.

« Je déjeune avec qui je veux. Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais parler affaire. Tu as simplement dit que tu voulais parler de tout et de rien, pour moi cela ne dérange pas de le faire à Trois ou à plusieurs ? » Elle se met à avoir un rire mesquin.

« C'est à cause de celle que tu sembles t'être entiché, que tu agis de la sorte ? Tu as peur qu'elle apprenne que tu as déjeuné avec une femme. Tu m'étonne Jérôme, je te croyais au-dessus de ces comportements immatures ? » Je me mets également à sourire. Elle est en position de faiblesse et veut jouer sur mon orgueil pour atteindre son objectif. Je n'ai pas le temps pour des choses sans intérêts.

« Ecoute Kristel tu ne me connais pas. Je ne vais pas continuer à discuter sur ce point qui pour moi n'a aucun intérêt. Je serai vendredi au _Canlis_ à 13h pour déjeuner avec Steve. Tu es invitée. Si tu ne peux pas venir il n'y a pas de problème. »

« Ok je vois ! Je serais là ! Mais avant vendredi, je peux avoir un Rendez-vous au bureau ou chez toi ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas de creux dans mon agenda ces jours ci. Et je ne reçois pas chez moi. Vu que tu es Ok, on se verra Vendredi. Bien au revoir ! » Je raccroche avant même qu'elle ne recommence à m'embêter. Heureusement qu'Elsa est de retour. Elle remarque ma mine et lève un sourcil.

« Ne me dis pas que j'ai mis du temps ? Je ne te croirai pas. »

« Non Bébé ! Je crois que tu as fait très vite et c'est très bien. »

« Mais pourquoi cette mine ? » me demande t'elle en refermant la portière.

« J'ai eu un coup de fil indésirable et qui n'a pas d'importance en plus »

« Si c'est bien ce que tu dis cela ne devrai pas te mettre dans un tel état ? » je démarre la voiture et sors du parking. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de lui parler de ma conversation avec Kristel. Mais je sais que je ne serai pas content, si ce Will l'appelait et qu'elle ne me dise rien. Que lui dire, sans révéler ce que je sais des intentions de Kristel et de ma mère.

« C'était Kristel Johnson. Elle voulait me rencontrer et je lui ai donné rendez-vous vendredi à déjeuner au _Canlis_. J'ai également invité mon ami Steve ce même jour donc nous déjeunerons à trois. » Je me tourne pour voir ses yeux et savoir comment elle prend ça. Il y a un adage qui dit que ' _ce que la voix ne dit pas, les yeux le révèle_.' Elle est totalement sereine

« Pourquoi tu me précise que vous serez à trois ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire si c'est juste amicale. Ou bien tu soupçonne quelque chose de sa part ? Tu m'as assurée qu'il n'y a rien entre vous et je te fais confiance. »

« Non il n'y a pas de problème et cela n'est pas par rapport à toi. Je ne veux pas de familiarité entre moi et ceux, qui ne sont pas de ma famille. Steve est mon seul ami et même lui je suis un peu réservé avec lui. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis un solitaire. Je sens seulement comme nous en avons parlé, qu'elle essaie de se rapprocher de moi et moi je ne veux pas. J'ai toujours fonctionné ainsi. Il n'y qu'avec Toi, que cela a été diffèrent. »

« Ok ! » Elle se retourne et regarde défiler le paysage par les vitres teintés du véhicule.

Nous arrivons à mon appartement 30 minutes plus tard. Il nous reste 2 h avant de partir chez mes parents et j'ai vraiment envie d'elle. Tous les évènements de la journée m'ont épuisé et j'ai vraiment envie de me reconnecter avec elle. Notre moment de câlins à son appartement m'a laissé un gout d'inachevé et je veux lui dire que c'est Elle que je veux. Je sais que même si elle ne le dit pas, pour ne pas paraitre ridicule, elle est stressée par la rencontre chez mes parents. L'appel de Kristel, même si elle sait qu'elle ne représente rien pour moi, la met un peu mal à l'aise. Je sais qu'elle a actuellement ses menstrues, mais moi cela ne me dérange pas. Je la veux de toutes les manières possibles. Elle est allée directement dans la chambre. Je l'y rejoins. Elle semble ailleurs et je n'aime pas ça.

« Elsa, Bébé que ce passe t'il tu sembles absente et éloignée de moi. Je ne le supporte pas » elle s'approche de moi me prend une main et la porte sur ses joues.

« Je ne suis pas éloignée. C'est vrai que je ressens une pression actuellement. Mais il n'y a pas de problème. Je suis un peu anxieuse, mais c'est normal. »

« Je comprends ! Viens là » je l'attire et l'enlace

« Tu n'as pas à être anxieuse. Sois toi-même. C'est mon avis qui est le plus important ne l'oublie pas. Ils seront obligés de t'accepter »

« Humm… je ne veux pas ça justement. Je veux que tu sois en bon terme avec ta famille. Je ne veux pas me sentir imposée. »

« Tu ne te sentiras pas imposée. » je lui prends la tête et l'embrasse profondément.

« J'ai envie de te prendre maintenant bébé ! »

« J'ai mes menstrues tu as oublié ? »

« Cela ne me dérange aucunement bébé ! On le fera dans la baignoire et prendrons ensuite notre bain » je la prends dans mes bras sans attendre sa réponse

« C'est bon ! Dis-moi oui bébé ! » Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon coup et me mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Je suis en feu.

« Prends-moi alors ! » avec une voix tellement sexy que je ressens des frissons jusque dans mon entre jambe. C'est partie !

 **X**


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

« Tu es resplendissante Bébé ! Ta robe et la couleur te vont bien. J'aime également ta coiffure. Tu es très belle. » Elle m'a rejoint au salon, pendant que je donnais un coup de fil à Stanley pour savoir s'il était déjà sur les lieux.

« Merci ! Mon Ange. Mais tu sais, c'est à toi que reviens le merci c'est toi qui me l'a offerte. » Je lui sers un verre de vin blanc. Elle porte une robe cocktail sans manches bleue marine, coupée à la taille en volant qui lui arrive juste au-dessus des genoux. Elle est maquillée légèrement, ce qui la met plus en valeur. C'est une des choses que j'apprécie chez elle, son naturel et son élégance. Nous trinquons et buvons à notre couple, ensuite échangeons un bref baisé. Nous avons partagé un bon moment de passion dans la baignoire et cela se ressent encore sur nos visages. Le mien est, je suis sûr le reflet du sien, yeux brillants, lèvres rosis par nos longues embrassades et visage totalement décontracté du fait du plaisir partagé.

« Tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ?» Je sélectionne dans la playlist un morceau de James Blunt ' _You are beautiful'_

« Oui j'aimerais bien. » je l'enlace et nous commençons à danser. Je lui répète le refrain dans les oreilles. Elle est toute souriante avec des yeux qui brillent de leurs meilleurs éclats. J'imagine déjà notre danse d'ouverture lors de notre mariage. Je ne pense pas que je permettrai à quelqu'un d'autre danser avec elle, mais peut être mon père et le sien. Nous continuons notre danse jusqu'à la fin du morceau.

« Ça va ! Tu es prête à rencontrer ma famille ? » Je la sers plus fort dans mes bras à la fin du morceau.

« Oui je suis prête ! Je ne peux plus reculer de toute façon. » Me dit-elle en me faisant un baiser sur ma mâchoire. Nous quittons l'appartement, la main dans la main.

Nous arrivons juste à l'heure prévue. Mes parents nous attendent à l'entrée de la porte. Elsa a les cheveux au vent avec des boucles et une raie sur le côté. Cette coiffure est ma préférée, après le son chignon relevé sur sa nuque. Elle a dégagé son côté gauche et à quelque mèches qui lui barre l'œil droit. Cela la rend très séduisante. Elle porte de petites boucles en or dans les oreilles et une chaine très fine dans le même ensemble. Elle est très simple et fraiche. Je l'ai obligée à porter des escarpins daim noir, de 10 cm je crois, de ' _Jimmy Choo'_. elle ne porte ni bracelets, ni montre en général, juste sa bague de fiançailles, et cela met bien en valeur le diamant qui est monté sur celle-ci.

« Bonsoir mère ! Bonsoir père ! Je vous présente Elyséa Smith » mon père lui fait un large sourire et lui tend la main.

« Bonsoir Miss Smith, je suis Theodore Trawel, le père de Jérôme. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Tu es resplendissante » Il lui fait finalement les bises sur les joues.

« Je suis également enchantée de faire votre connaissance, Mr Trawel. Appelé moi Elsa » Ma mère s'approche également et lui ouvre les bras. Elle prend Elsa par les avant bras et lui fait les bises.

« Bienvenue chez nous Miss Smith. Je suis Michelle Trawel, la mère de Jérôme. »

« Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Mme Trawel et merci pour l'invitation. » Elle lui tend le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle a tenue à lui remettre. Ma mère le prend avec sourire et nous propose de rentrer. Du couloir qui mène à la salle de séjour, les voix des autres nous parviennent.

« Toute la famille est impatiente de faire ta connaissance Miss Smith. J'espère que Jérôme a dit que du bien à notre sujet ? »

« J'en suis ravie Mr Trawel. Jérôme ne tarie jamais d'éloge à votre sujet, j'espère moi-même, être à la hauteur. »

« Ne vous mettez pas cette pression, vous êtes de la famille maintenant. Me permettez-vous de vous tutoyer ? »

« Vous n'avez pas à demander d'autorisation Mr Trawel. Vous pouvez me tutoyer » Ma mère ne dit rien durant le trajet. Mon père par contre a réussit à détendre l'atmosphère. Nous atteignons la salle de séjour, où tous les membres de la famille sont réunis. Fred et son épouse, Stanley et son épouse, Stephie et son époux, et Théodora avec son fiancé. Ils tournent tous la tête dans un mouvement bien synchronisé, dès que nous franchissons la salle de séjour. Tous les regards sont dirigés vers Elsa et moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte, que je la tenais par la taille. Un silence total règne dans la pièce. Ils ne m'ont jamais vue en galante compagnie et cela semble certainement irréel. Mon père prend la parole pour briser le silence.

« Nous n'allons pas vous faire attendre longtemps, vu la mine que vous affichez. » il se tourne vers moi et me fais un signe pour que je présente Elsa.

« Bien comme vous l'avez déjà appris, je vous présente Miss Elyséa Smith, ma fiancée. » un grand bruit d'applaudissements retentit à ma grande surprise. Ma sœur se rue sur Elsa accompagné de Stephie, pour lui faire les accolades au risque même de la faire tomber. Mes frères viennent me féliciter accompagnés de mes beaux. Tous semblent être enthousiaste et nous taquine Elsa et moi.

« Nous passons à table ! » réplique durement ma mère. Nous passons tous dans la salle à manger. Ma mère nous installe, autour de la table. C'est une table de 12 personnes. Les rencontres passées, la place à côté de moi était toujours vide et chacun profitait pour faire un commentaire déplaisant sur mon statut. Ce soir, ce n'est plus le cas et j'en suis véritablement heureux. Mon père, assis en bout de table en face de ma mère, est le voisin de droite d'Elsa.

« Depuis quand vous vous êtes rencontrés, Jérôme ? » m'interroge brusquement Stephie.

« Depuis plus de 5 mois, à un séminaire »

« Elyséa ! Il a dû te sembler étrange ? C'est l'impression qu'il faisait à toute la gente féminine » S'amuse Stanley. Elsa se met à sourire en tournant la tête pour me jeter un regard. Elle semble très décontractée.

« Je ne dirai pas étrange mais un peut suffisant ! Ça été ma première impression » je me tourne vers elle et l'interroge du regard. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette impression auparavant.

« Tu m'as trouvé suffisant ? »

« Oui ! Tu semblais t'intéresser à rien et à personne, si je ne me trompe. Tu s'emblais même t'ennuyer et presser de partir. J'ai été surprise de te voir finir tout le séminaire. » Elle m'a véritablement remarquée ce jour-là. Je pensais qu'elle ne m'avait même pas vue nous ne sommes pas véritablement revenus sur cette période de notre première rencontre.

« C'est vrai ! Je l'admets »

« Tu vois Jérôme ! Tu donnes toujours cette impression. » Réplique Fred

« Peut-être, mais maintenant elle sait que c'était juste une impression. N'est-ce pas Elsa ? » Lui dis-je en lui caressant, le dos de la main gauche.

« Oui c'était juste une impression » en ce moment nos regards se fige l'un sur l'autre. Nous oublions tout ce qui est autour de nous et nous regardons intensément.

« Ah ça ! Nous sommes avec vous ici, ne nous oubliez pas. » Intervient Théodora et tout le monde se met à rires ce qui coupe le charme entre Elsa et moi. Nous nous mettons également à rires.

« Je suis content de te voir comme ça Jérôme ! » me tapote mon père en se levant pour aller prendre un appel.

« Nous également ! Tu es très différent ce soir et pour ça nous tenons à remercier Elsa. » Reprennent Stephie et Théodora ensemble comme si elles s'étaient entendues. Elles échangent un sourire avec Elsa et se tournent vers moi. Les femmes de mes frères semblent un peu crispées par contre les conjoints des femmes de la famille, sont décontractés et échangent avec tout le monde. Je ne m'étais jamais attardé sur ce point auparavant, mais maintenant avec la réaction de ma mère, je suis un peu perplexe.

Ma mère n'a pas été très bavarde durant le repas. Elle ne faisait qu'observer Elsa et moi.

« Que fais-tu dans la vie Elyséa. J'espère que cela ne te gêne pas si je te tutoie ? » S'adresse mon père à Elsa en reprenant sa place.

« Je travaille dans la sécurité électronique. Je suis commerciale.»

« Tu y es depuis combien de temps ? » demande Fred

« 2 ans au total. »

« Vous travaillez un peu dans le même domaine Jérôme. Tu fais également des affaires dans la sécurité électronique ? » Me demande mon père.

« Oui j'ai des affaires dans ce secteur. Mais plutôt dans les cartes. Elsa travaille dans les équipements. »

« Tu es diplômée en quoi ? » interrompe ma mère

« J'ai une licence en économique et marketing de l'Université de Portland »

« Tes parents sont de Portland ? » continue ma mère

« Non Mon père y est pour raison de travail. Il enseigne au lycée & collège Southeast de Portland. Nous somme originaire de Houston au Texas. Mais je suis née à Portland. »

« Ok ! Ta mère est également de Houston ? »

« Oui ! Mme Trawel »

« Elle y enseigne également ? » j'interromps rapidement ses questions qui semblent pour moi pas du tout appropriées.

« Elsa a perdu sa mère à sa naissance. Elle ne l'a pas connue. »

« Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser »

« Ce n'est rien Mme ! Je suis habituée maintenant. Mais pour vous répondre, ma mère était ménagère. »

« J'admire vraiment ton courage Elsa ! Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillée. » Reprend mon père. Nous continuons à échanger tout en dinant. Elsa échange avec mes sœurs, mes belles, qui elles sont devenues plus détendues.

« Vous comptez vous mariez quand ? » demande subitement Christelle, la femme de Fred à Elsa. Elle se tourne vers moi

« Dans 4 mois ! Le 23 Octobre 2015» Je réponds à sa place. Ma mère sursaute.

« C'est trop juste Jérôme ! Et je crois que c'est un peu tôt »

« Pourquoi ce serai tôt et Juste maman ? » réplique Fred automatiquement.

« Jérôme a tout ce qu'il faut pour se marier et je croyais qu'il dirait même dans 1 mois ? » reprend Stanley. Ils ont réagi si brusquement à la réplique de ma mère qu'on aurait dit qu'il attendait une occasion pareil pour régler, des problèmes que je ne suis pas sûr de maitriser.

« Je me marie le 23 Octobre Maman. Elsa et moi avons mis cette date parce qu'elle tenait à ce que cela tombe pendant ses vacances. Sinon comme Stanley vient de le dire moi je voulais le faire avant Aout. »

« Michelle, je crois qu'Elyséa et Jérôme sont assez grand pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent, donc qu'est ce qui dérange ? » demande mon père à ma mère.

« C'est juste que je suis surprise c'est tout ! » des regards interrogateurs se posent sur ma mère qui ne dit plus rien.

« Tu as une belle Bague Elsa ! Est ce qu'il a posé un genou au sol ? » Demande Brice le marie de Stephie.

« Merci ! Oui il l'a fait » réponds Elsa toujours sur le choc de la réaction de ma mère.

« Tu pensais que je ne l'aurais pas fait ? J'ai respecté la tradition » Ils éclatent tous de rires. L'atmosphère s'allège et nous reprenons nos échanges. A la fin du repas, nous prenons le café dans le salon. Les femmes se regroupent autour d'Elsa et discutent. Nous les hommes, sans les parents échangeons également sur le sport, l'actualité du moment.

« Tu as patienté Jérôme, mais tu as trouvé une perle » me dit Stanley

« Merci frangin ! Elle le représente vraiment pour moi »

« Je suis de son avis également. Je vous ai observé et je crois que vous êtes très amoureux. Vous formez un très beau couple. Félicitations ! » Ajoute Fred.

« Félicitations ! » reprennent Brice et Liam. Nous continuons de bavarder, quand mon père m'interpelle pour une discussion en tête à tête avec lui.

Je fais signe à Elsa pour l'informer que je me retire un moment. Elle est en pleine discussion avec mes sœurs et mes belles et l'atmosphère est très conviviale.

Je rejoins mon père dans le deuxième salon. Il est en compagnie de ma mère.

« Je voudrais te féliciter Jérôme. Elle me fait bonne impression et je sens que vous être en parfaite symbiose. »

« Merci papa ! »

« Elle est très amoureuse de toi et j'aime bien sa simplicité et sa retenue. Cela te correspond bien. Tu as fait un bon choix, et cela ne m'étonne pas. »

« Je ne te comprends pas Theodore. Tu es généralement très prudent, mais avec cette fille tu sembles du coup très pressé d'émettre un jugement. Nous la connaissons à peine et Jérôme également. 5 mois pour moi c'est peu. »

« Nous n'allons pas nous disputer sur le sujet Michelle. Il Ya des signes qui ne trompent pas. Et je connais mon fils. Je vois comment il arrive à communiquer, même en silence avec elle. J'ai vue également qu'elle est très réservée et respectueuse. Même nous les parents de Jérôme, nous ne sommes jamais arrivés à avoir une telle complicité avec lui, en 27 ans. »

« Maman, je te comprends ! Mais pour moi le temps n'est pas important. J'ai trouvé celle qui me correspond. Pour nous, nous avons l'impression que nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. »

« Mais Jérôme écoute moi ! Tu as des amis d'enfance ici, des jeunes filles dont nous connaissons les familles. Tu ne leurs a jamais donné une chance de te montrer qu'elles peuvent te correspondre. Tu t'es toujours renfermé. »

« Je suis comme ça avec tout le monde. Elsa tu pense que cela a été simple. C'est mon cœur qui me l'a imposée et cela au premier contact. Mon cœur a choisi et il est à elle. Il lui était réservé depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais fait exprès pour repousser les autres filles. Je n'arrivais pas à communiquer avec elles. Elles ont peut-être tout, mais ce n'étaient pas elles. Celle qui avait les clés de mon cœur est arrivée et mon cœur s'est ouvert à l'amour. »

« Michelle ! C'est fini Jérôme est fiancé pourquoi tu agis comme s'il devait encore attendre pour choisir. Mes enfants ne s'engagent qu'une fois pas deux fois. Je ne veux pas revenir sur ce sujet. Ils prennent le temps qu'ils veulent, mais s'ils s'engagent c'est terminer ! »

« Mais Theodore ! »

« Cela suffit Michelle ! » je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe, mais je ne veux pas que ma vie privée soit traitée de la sorte.

« Maman, je te comprends, mais que les choses soient claire. J'aime Elsa et c'est avec elle que je vais fonder ma famille. Je l'ai choisi, tu vas l'apprécier comme belle fille. »

« Mais et sa famille, tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'associes. Tu es riche et ta famille également. Tu es sur que ce ne sont pas des gens intéressés ? » Je me tourne vers mon père et ensuite vers ma mère.

« Le père d'Elsa est un honnête Homme. Elsa également est une femme honnête. Et de toute façon, c'est elle que je veux donc je la prends avec sa famille. Le matériel est important c'est vrai, mais j'ai toujours voulu me marier par amour et pas par intérêts. Ne t'inquiète pour ce point. »

« Sur ce point mon fils je te conseillerai de faire un contrat de mariage. Cela te couvrira si d'éventuelles surprises devaient surgir. Elsa peut être honnête et t'aimer, mais si un jour elle recevait de mauvais conseils, cela pourrait être très difficile à gérer. Je l'ai conseillé à tes frères et sœurs également, ils l'ont fait. » Réplique mon père. Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette éventualité, mais cela ne cadre pas avec la notion d'amour, de sacrifice et de confiance qu'Elsa et moi voulons avoir comme valeurs dans notre relation. Je ne veux pas les décevoir, je ne sais pas les relations de mes frères avec leurs conjoints, mais Elsa et moi ce qui nous lie est extrêmement fort.

« Merci papa pour le conseil. Je vais y réfléchir » il hoche la tête et se tourne vers maman.

« Michelle ! Laisse Jérôme vivre tranquillement sa relation avec sa future femme. Ne risque pas de détruire nos relations avec elle, vu qu'elle est déjà membre de notre famille. Jérôme était libre de choisir qui il voulait et c'est elle il a choisi. »

« Ok ! C'est compris » Ils me prennent dans leurs bras et me demande d'appeler Elsa. Ce que je fais. Elle nous rejoint.

« Tu es la bienvenue dans notre famille Elsa. Tu peux nous appeler Theodore et Michelle. Nous sommes content que notre fils est trouver enfin celle qu'il aime et avec qui il compte fonder sa famille. Notre porte t'est ouverte désormais. » Lui dit mon père avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ma mère fait pareille et lui adresse un sourire chaleureux.

« Je vous remercie infiniment pour l'accueil. J'aime également votre fils et je compte le rendre heureux. » Réponds timidement Elsa. Je la sers dans mes bras et lui fait un baiser sur le front. Mon père nous regarde et souris. Nous rejoignons les autres dans l'autre salon. Fred et Stanley demande également à me voir en tête à tête. Pour cette soirée particulière je crois que j'ai atteint mon record en tête à tête familiale. Généralement je ne suis pas bavard et en plus je m'éclipse très rapidement pour m'isoler dans ma chambre ou rentrer chez moi. Je les rejoins sur la terrasse du jardin.

La soirée se termine vers 23h avec une bonne ambiance. Elsa est totalement intégrée à la famille. Ma mère s'est elle-même plus impliquée après la discussion avec papa même si elle semble encore très réservée. Les remarques de Stanley et Fred n'ont fait que concordés avec les informations que Rick m'avait transmis. Je ne sais pas comment cela peut passer par la tête de Kristel qu'elle pourrait être ma femme. Sur ce point je ne suis pas très inquiet. C'est plutôt Will Pearson qui est dans ma ligne de mire. Il est très dangereux je le sens et semble un mauvais perdant je ne veux pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit à Elsa et l'oblige à me quitter. Je ne le supporterai pas ! Il prépare quelque chose, je le sais. Son regard de la dernière fois était un regard de défit.

Nous quittons la maison familiale et rentrons au Fifteen Twenty one. Pendant les séparations, mes sœurs ont souhaités avoir une journée shopping avec Elsa, un de ses jours. Ma sœur Théodora se marie en Aout finalement, ils nous l'ont annoncés ce soir. Elle souhaiterait qu'Elsa soit l'une de ses dames d'honneur, ce qui est logique. Nous verrons comment organiser tout ça.

« Tout s'est bien passée finalement bébé, tu es plus décontractée ? »

« Oui ! Tout va bien. Je me sens beaucoup plus mieux. Demain je vais informer papa et nous irons le voir. Quand t'arrangerais ? »

« Tu ne lui en a pas encore en parlé ? »

« Non ! Nous avons dit après la présentation à ta famille. Il m'aurait demandé tout ça et je ne voulais pas le lui dire, avant que cela soit terminé »

« Ok ! C'est toi qui connais mieux ton père. Mais demain c'est dimanche, informe le et dit lui que nous viendrons lundi, si cela ne dérange pas. Portland c'es maximum, on peut faire un allez retour ? »

« Lundi ! Mais je fini à 16h 30 »

« Mais cela ne dérange rien. Je te prends et on sera chez lui vers 18 h. on pourra y diner et revenir vers 21 h. »

« Cela signifierai qu'on quitte à 19h, c'est trop juste ! Pourquoi ne pas attendre le weekend tranquillement ? »

« Non je ne veux pas attendre jusqu'au weekend ! Il faut que nous finissions toutes les présentations avant. Je veux pouvoir sortir librement avec toi. Dès que nous sortirons la presse va tout afficher. »

« Mais c'est juste lundi ! »

« On ira en hélico alors. Nous mettrons 45 min. Je vais en louer un »

« Un hélico ? Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagère, juste pour aller à Portland ? »

« Où se situe l'exagération ? Les hélicos sont faits pour ce genre de distance et pour un gain de temps. J'en ai l'habitude. Nous irons lundi ! Fin de discussions !» Elle ne dit plus rien. Elle discute pour tout et cela m'énerve souvent. Je suis obligé de hausser le ton pour conclure, sinon nous n'en finirons pas. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

Nous arrivons à l'appartement et je sens qu'elle n'a pas encore digérée la petite discussion de la voiture. Je la laisse dans son coin. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à accepter mes décisions. Je vais me servir un verre de vin blanc et rentre dans mon bureau, pendant qu'elle rentre directement dans la chambre. J'en profite pour répondre à des mails en attentes et boucle deux actions.

Elsa est ma fiancée ! C'est maintenant officiel dans ma famille. Pourtant, elle qui devrait avoir déjà parlé de moi à son père, ne l'a pas encore fait. Cela ne me plait pas du tout, mais je n'ai pas voulu insister. Je trouve qu'elle hésite trop pour ce qui nous concerne et ce n'est plus acceptable. Nous irons lundi, pas un jour après. Je finis par la rejoindre dans la chambre. Elle est déjà couchée, mais je sais qu'elle ne dort pas. Elle a déjà pris sa douche, sans m'attendre. Je vais prendre la mienne et la rejoint au lit. Il règne un silence dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je prévoyais terminer cette soirée, qui avait pourtant bien débutée. Je sais qu'elle me boude pour mon ton de tout à l'heure, mais moi également je ne suis pas content d'elle. J'attends un moment, pensant qu'elle ferait le premier pas pour régler notre diffèrent, mais elle reste dans son coin. _Grrrr_ … !

« Je ne veux pas que nous dormions dans cet état. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Elyséa ? »

« Ça va ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. C'est à toi de dire ce qui ne va pas, vu le nom avec lequel tu m'appelée ? » C'est vrai que dans notre intimité, nous nous appelons par nos prénoms complets, quand nous ne sommes pas content.

« Bien pour être franc, je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que jusqu'à présent tu n'es pas encore parlé de moi à ton père. »

« Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi ! »

« Mais cela ne dérangeait pas de lui dire que tu es avec quelqu'un et que tu lui donnerais plus de détails après, je pensais que tu l'avais déjà fait ? »

« Non pas encore ! Je vais le faire demain tranquillement. Mais je ne comprends pourquoi cela te mets dans cet état ? Qu'est-ce que cela change entre nous, que je le lui dise demain.»

« Je te trouve trop hésitante ! Et cela ne me plait pas. » Elle se tourne et me regarde. Je sais que c'est un peu fort de le dire comme ça, mais c'est mon impression. Je veux que le monde entier soit informé qu'elle est à moi. Nous nous regardons un moment sans parler. Je l'aime tellement que j'ai mal. L'électricité entre nous est palpable malgré notre humeur. Sans que je ne n'y attende, elle m'embrasse. Je lui rends son baiser avec une intensité plus forte. Je la veux ! J'ai besoin de me reconnecter à elle. Depuis près de combien de temps, nous sommes restés côte à côte, sans nous toucher et cela me tue. Je la sers plus fortement et l'embrasse plus passionnément. Nous sommes à bout de souffle quand nous arrêtons. Elle en avait également besoin et notre mauvaise humeur était le résultat, de ce manque que nous avions l'un pour l'autre.

« Je ne suis pas hésitante Mon ange. Jamais je n'hésiterai pour ce qui nous concerne. »

« Je t'aime Bébé. Je t'aime tellement »

« Je t'aime également, n'en doute jamais » Je la reprends et l'embrasse tendrement. C'est fou, comment son contact m'a manqué. J'ai besoin d'elle comme j'ai besoin de l'oxygène. Nous continuons de nous embrasser plus intensément. Elle fait ses menstrues, de ce fait nous n'allons pas plus loin. Nous nous recouchons en position cuillère plus calme et détendue. Je lui caresse le ventre et elle ma main. Nous restons ainsi silencieux, le temps de savourer le contact de l'autre et finissons par nous endormir.

Je me réveille en pleine forme, ce dimanche 28 Juin 2015. Je regarde l'heure sur ma table de chevet et remarque qu'il n'est que 6h. Je me réveille généralement, les weekends à 7h.

Mon horloge corporelle n'est pas dérèglée pourtant. J'ai chaud ! Je comprends pourquoi je me suis vite réveillé. C'est à ce moment que je constate qu'Elsa n'est pas couchée à côté de moi. Je me lève brusquement, balaie la chambre des yeux, mais aucune trace d'elle. Je vais dans la salle de bain, elle n'y ait pas. _Putain_ ! Mais où est-elle passée ? Je vais dans le dressing, elle n'y est pas également. Je retourne dans la chambre, porte un pantalon de survêt et sors en tombe de la chambre.

« Elsa ! Elsa ! » Elle ne répond pas. Je garde mon sang froid et vais dans la cuisine, elle n'y est pas. Je prends mon portable et appel Rick. Il répond automatiquement.

« _Bordel_! Où est ma fiancée ! » Je hurle

« Bonjour Mr ! Elle n'est pas sortie de l'appartement, je vous donne sa position ? »

« Tu penses que je t'appelle pourquoi ? _Putain_ ! »

« Excusez Mr ! Elle est dans votre bureau. » Ouf… ! Ma tension baisse d'un cran. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais tendu de la sorte. J'avais peur qu'à cause de la petite discussion d'hier, elle soit rentrée chez elle. Mais elle est là ! Je vais rapidement dans mon bureau. Sur le seuil de la porte je l'entends parler. Avec qui elle communique de si bonne heure ? Je reste immobile et écoute.

« … Oui ! Je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler automatiquement. Je voulais être sure avant. »

« … Oui ! Je sais ! » « … fais-moi confiance, je suis sure de moi. Ça va marcher ! » « .. Bisou... bye ! » Elle raccroche. Mon sang fait un tour. Avec qui elle échangeait ? Et de quoi ? Et pourquoi dans mon bureau si tôt le matin ? Je me retourne dans ma chambre. Mon pool s'accélère. Je préfère l'attendre au lit, voir sa réaction et ce qu'elle va me dire quand elle va renter. Mes idées vagabondent, mais je préfère ne pas douter d'elle. Si elle avait une double vie, Rick n'en aurait parlé et en plus depuis que je la fréquente, elle a toujours été honnête. J'entre dans ma chambre, enlève mon pantalon de survêt et me remet au lit. Elle rentre 3 mn après moi, et constate que je suis réveillé je la fixe durement. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'être d'humeur macabre.

« Tu viens d'où ? »

« Ça se voit que je ne suis pas sortie non ? Je suis encore dans ma robe de chambre. »

« Je sais ! Mais où étais tu ? Vu que tu as quitté le lit pour être hors de la chambre, en plus en petite tenue. » Je parle posément, mais elle perçoit ma colère dans le timbre de ma voix. Mon regard est dur. Elle s'arrête et me fixe également. Je sens qu'elle s'interroge sur la cause de ma réaction.

« J'étais dans ton bureau. Je ne suis pas allé baiser avec un de tes agents de sécurité. Tu me prends pour qui ? » Je suis tétanisé par sa réponse. Je la regarde. Comment peut-elle imaginer une chose pareille ? C'est vrai que ma réaction et mes questions peuvent laisser insinués que je doute d'elle. NON.

« Je ne doute pas de toi. Je demande seulement d'où tu viens. Je sais que tu ne peux pas baiser, même avec l'ombre de qui que ce soit. TU. ES. A. MOI. » Je me lève et me dirige vers elle. Elle tremble. Elle ne m'a jamais vu dans cet état et je l'effraie. Je me rappelle qu'elle a déjà été violentée et cela me freine. Je veux savoir avec qui elle a parlé et à qui elle a donné ce bisou. _Merde_ !

« J'ai réfléchi à notre discussion d'hier et je n'ai pas bien dormi. Je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi. Et voilà que je rentre et je trouve cet accueil. Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi. » Nous nous faisons face et nous fixons dans les yeux. Bleu contre marron.

« Je te fais confiance. Dis-moi d'où tu viens. Je te dirai après pourquoi je suis comme ça. »

« Je t'ai répondu ! J'étais dans ton bureau je téléphonais à mon père pour l'informer que je suis amoureuse pour la première fois. » Elle termine sa phrase et coule des larmes. La voir en larmes est la vision la plus affreuse que je n'ai jamais eue et c'est moi qui l'ai mise dans cet état. Je fonce vers elle, la prend dans mes bras. Elle me repousse. Elle ne m'avait jamais repoussée auparavant. Je baise les bras.

« Excuse-moi Bébé ! Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Je ne doute pas de toi. Je suis juste mort de jalousie » Elle lève les yeux et me regarde avec ses yeux larmoyants.

« Jalousie ? Pourquoi ? Parce que sortir de ta chambre dans ma robe de chambre, te rend jaloux ? Je n'ai rencontré personne dehors. Ce n'est pas comme à San Francisco où j'étais presque nue devant les agents ? » Je tends mes bras pour la toucher. J'ai besoin de son contact. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me repousse encore.

« Viens là s'il te plait. Ne me repousse pas je t'en prie, je ne le supporte pas. » Elle ne réagit pas automatiquement elle m'observe un moment et vient finalement vers moi. Je la prends dans mes bras, lui caresse les joues et essuie ses larmes. Elle est tellement belle. Je lui prends la nuque et l'embrasse brutalement. Je déverse dans ce baiser toute la tension qu'elle m'a créé. Elle m'a effrayée quand je me suis levé sans la voir, ensuite sa conversation secrète m'a mis dans un état, que moi-même je ne connaissais pas. J'avais envie de trouver son interlocuteur, pour le mettre à mort, tellement j'étais en rage. Elle me tire également les cheveux avec rage, que nous ressemblons à deux êtres sauvages se brutalisant mutuellement.

« Tu me punis ? » Me demande-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« Oui ! Pour m'avoir laissé seul au lit, de si bon matin. J'étais mort de peur, quand je ne te retrouvais pas. Ensuite je t'entends en conversation secrète avec je ne sais qui, dans mon bureau et à 6h, comme une conspiratrice. Et la cerise sur le gâteau tu fais un bisou à cette personne… » Je ne termine pas ma phrase qu'elle éclate de rire. Elle se tord de rires, ce qui m'amuse également. Je me rends compte que ma jalousie est au-delà de ce que je pouvais moi-même imaginer. Je l'attire vers moi, et l'embrasse passionnément nous tombons ensuite sur le lit et continuons notre étreinte. J'ai envie de la prendre maintenant.

« Tes menstrues ne sont pas finis ? Ils font une éternité ! » Elle se remet à rire

« Elles sont là il y a juste deux jours mon ange et en plus cela fait seulement 1 jour d'abstinence et tu te plains déjà ? » Elle se moque de moi, comme si elle n'en avait pas envie également. C'est trop frustrant !

« J'ai envie de toi maintenant ! Tu m'as mis dans un tel état que je n'attendrai pas une minute de plus. Et je sais que tu en as envie également. » Elle se retourne et s'assoie sur moi à capuchon. J'aime bien cette position par ce qu'elle me donne accès à tout. Je caresse ses hanches voluptueuses. Je la force à s'abaisser, pour avoir accès à sa bouche si pulpeuse. Nous recommençons à nous embrasser intensément. Je suis tellement excité que j'ai mal. Mon sexe a du mal à contenir dans mon boxer. Je me relève, la porte dans mes bras et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Elle a besoin que je lui donne une bonne leçon et je suis prêt à la sucer et la pilonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle jouisse, comme elle ne l'a pas encore fait.

Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine plus détendue, après ce que nous avons qualifié, de baise la plus torride que nous avons eu jusqu'à présent. Nous étions à un tel état d'excitation, que cela ne pouvait être autrement. J'aime le sexe de toutes les façons possibles avec elle et c'est tellement bon que je ne me rassasierai jamais d'elle.

« Papa est ok pour demain. Il me demandait si j'étais sure de toi et de tes sentiments. Il s'inquiétait également du fait que ta famille et ton entourage m'accepte, avec notre différence sociale. Je l'en ai également rassuré. Je lui ai dit que je suis amoureuse et que me suis engagée. Il n'est pas content que j'ai fait tout ça, sans l'en informé mais respecte mon choix. Je lui ai dit que je compte me marier en Octobre. Ce qui n'a pas également bien accueillit. Il pense en parler avec nous demain. »

« Hum... Je vois ! Sa réaction est normale. Nous allons le rassurer. » Nous finissons et je m'excuse pour m'enfermer dans mon bureau pour finaliser mes affaires. Elle se met au salon et choisit un film. Mon téléphone sonne et je remarque que c'est Steve.

« Salut bro ! Tu es va bien ? »

« Oui ! Je suis en pleine forme mon gars. »

« Tu fais quoi ce dimanche ? Je voulais prendre un verre avec toi à la marina. »

« Ah ! Je ne t'ai pas encore informé, mais j'attendais de finaliser les choses avec ma famille. Je me suis fiancé »

« Quoi ? Tu t'es fiancé toi Jérôme Trawel ? »

« Oui ! Cela t'étonne à ce point ? Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'avais fait un vœu de célibat mon gars. »

« Non ! Mais c'est vrai que je soupçonnais que tu cachais quelque chose. Tu étais tellement étrange. Mais de là à t'être fiancé ? Ce doit être une perle rare ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Ce que je sais, j'ai trouvé celle que mon cœur aime. J'en suis terriblement amoureux et je ne te cache pas que tout cela est nouveau pour moi. Mais elle et moi nous voulions être discrets. Nous venons maintenant d'officialiser notre engagement »

« Ah ! Venant de toi, je n'ai pas de doute que, tu aies bien muri l'affaire. Je te connais bien, pour ne pas en douter donc je vais t'épargner les remarques, sur ta certitude et la rapidité de tout cela. »

« Effectivement ! »

« Mais voilà une bonne raison pour que nous nous retrouvions pour échanger. Je la connais ? »

« Non ! Elle n'est pas de notre milieu. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu appelles notre milieu ? Laisse toutes ces considérations, tu me connais assez pour cela. Elle est de Seattle ? »

« Oui elle est ici ! Et actuellement je suis avec elle chez moi. Si tu veux, viens avec ta femme ? »

« Oh ! Stella est en voyage, elle revient demain et je comprends que tu ne veuille pas la laisser seule. Vraiment félicitations ! Une femme chez toi ? C'est vraiment sérieux. Je ne vais pas insister, nous aurons le temps d'échanger et tu me la présenteras. »

« Non ! Nous allons venir ensemble à la marina et je te la présenterai. Ensuite tu nous laisseras. »

« Ok ! Je vais venir dans 2h et je resterai 30 mn pour échanger avec vous, ensuite j'irai voir TOM. »

« Ah celui-là ! qu'est- ce qu'il devient ? »

« Il vient d'acheter un petit bateau et compte le présenter à ses amis. Tu le connais, il ne change jamais. Je ne voulais pas y aller mais finalement, je pense y faire un tour. »

« Ok ! Donc à tout à l'heure. » Je raccroche. TOM Stewart, ce prétentieux et fils à papa, il ne changera jamais. Je suis sûr que toute la gente féminine de Seattle y sera. Je me lève et sors de mon bureau. Elsa est très concentrée sur son film, mais je sais que sortir lui fera du bien.

« Bébé, Nous sortons un peu ? »

« Pour aller où ? »

« J'ai envie que nous prenions de l'air marin à la marina qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Oui... c'est une bonne idée ! Mais c'est très fréquenté ce lieu, est ce que nous ne serons pas exposés ? »

« Il n'y a plus de problème ? Nos familles sont informées. Et c'est bon comme cela ! j'ai envie de sortir avec ma femme. »

« Je ne suis pas encore ta femme mon Ange ! »

« Tu le seras bientôt ! C'est tout comme. Tu es à moi de toute façon » Elle se lève et se dirige vers la chambre, ce que je fais également.

Nous sortons ensemble 30 mn plus tard. Elle porte un jean moulant bleu nuit avec un polo bleu ciel. Elle a relevé ses cheveux en chignon sur sa nuque avec des mèches rebelles encadrant le contour de son visage. Elle est maquillée légèrement et porte une chaussure compensée à lanière blanche. Elle est belle à tomber. Je porte moi un polo blanc avec un jean moulant bleu nuit et une chaussure bleue. Mes cheveux sont en bataille comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire l'amour. Elsa m'a demandé de les laisser comme ça et du coup j'aime l'air qu'ils me donnent.

Nous arrivons à la marina après 1h de circulation tendue. Steve y est déjà assis. Je le vois et je me dirige vers lui en tenant Elsa par la taille. J'ai déjà prévenue que nous verrons mon ami. Dès qu'il me voit il se lève. Je sens par son sourire et le regard qu'il porte à ma compagne qu'il est sous son charme. Je n'aime pas ça ! Je le connais, je sais qu'il n'est pas du genre infidèle et frivole, mais je ne supporte pas le regard qu'il porte à Elsa.

« Salut Steve ! Je te présente ma fiancée, Elyséa Smith. Elsa je te présente Steve WILLIAMS, mon ami. » Elle et Steve se font les bises. Steve est carrément sous son charme. Il n'arrive pas à la quitter des yeux.

« Steve ? » Il se détourne enfin d'elle et se tourne vers moi. Il remarque ma mine et comprend mon humeur. Il sait que je suis très possessif.

« Tu as déniché une perle Bro ! Ne m'en veux pas. Félicitations ! »

« Merci ! Mais arrête de reluquer ma femme !» Il se met à rire et Elsa également.

« Je peux te tutoyer Elsa ? »

« Pas de problème ! »

« Tu es à Seattle depuis longtemps ? »

« Juste 2 ans. » Je me tourne vers Steve. Je n'aime pas sa façon de regarder Elsa. Je pense que nous allons quitter le lieu ! Je sais qu'elle est belle et qu'elle ne laisse pas les hommes indifférents, mais je ne supporte pas être témoin de cela.

« Ah ! Je vois tu travailles dans quel domaine ? »

« L'électronique, je suis commerciale. »

« Tu as fini Steve ? »

« Eh ! Ne te fâche pas Bro ! Je veux juste connaitre ta femme. » Elsa me caresse la main pour me calmer. Je me tourne pour la regarder et lui rend son sourire.

« C'est fou, comment la tension sexuelle entre vous deux est palpable ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle alchimie ! » s'exclame Steve en nous regardant. Il ferait bien de garder ses commentaires pour lui celui-là.

« Oui ! nous en sommes conscients ! N'est-ce pas Jerry ? »

« Oui oui ! » Hum j'aime le diminutif qu'elle m'a trouvé. Nous échangeons ensuite avec Steve. L'atmosphère est plus détendue. Il semble s'être remis de sa présentation avec Elsa. La communication est fluide entre nous trois. Je suis de plus en plus fière d'Elle, de sa façon de se tenir en publique. Elle est d'une élégance dans sa façon de se tenir et dans ses conversations, que même Steve en est émerveillé. Il nous laisse 45 mn plus tard avec une très bonne impression d'elle. Je reçois un sms de lui, confirmant mon pressentiment.

"Bro ! félicitations ! si je ne te connaissais pas et n'aimait pas Stella, je lui aurais fait la cours. C'est une perle „

Je lui réponds automatiquement.

"Tu es malade ! tu as intérêt sinon je te tue ! Merci !„

Il me répond

"Il y a de quoi tuer ! lool … tu n'as pas attendu pour rien ! dépêche-toi de l'épouser et de lui faire des bébés, parce que je suis sûr que tu ne dors pas les nuits…. lool„

Je réponds également.

"Vas te faire foutre Steve ! laisse mes nuits tranquilles. Et ne t'en fais pas tu es mon témoin en octobre. „

Il répond

"Parfait ! j'en suis honoré. Bien ! Je te laisse avec ta fiancée. Félicitations encore !„

Je ne réponds plus. Elsa et moi déjeunons à la marina et ensuite marchons le long de la baie. Nous rentrons ensuite. Elle a bien appréciée cette journée et également Steve.

Je pars récupérer Elsa à son boulot, à 16h 45. J'arrive et la trouve en conversation avec Will une seconde fois devant les locaux de son entreprise. Je sors de la voiture pour les rejoindre. Arrivé à son niveau, je l'attire à moi et lui fais un baiser sur les lèvres. Je l'enlace par la taille et tend la main à son visiteur. Je le fixe dans les yeux pendant que j'échange une poignée de main ferme avec lui. Il me rend ma poignée de main et me fixe également. Il a compris mon message et me répond que ce n'est pas fini. C'est un langage d'homme. Elsa et moi nous quittons les lieux toujours enlacés.

« C'était quoi ça ? » me demande t'elle quand nous rentrons dans le véhicule

« Et toi ? Qu'est- ce qu'il te voulait ? Tu ne peux plus discuter comme cela avec un homme dans les rues Elyséa ! »

« Je suis commerciale, Jérôme je vais discuter avec des clients. »

« Lui, s'en est pas un ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?»

« Je ne sais pas ! Je l'ai trouvé devant quand je suis sortie. Il me disait attendre quelqu'un. Il m'a juste demandé comment je me portais. Tu es arrivé juste après. »

« Il connait des personnes dans cette société ? »

« Oui ! C'est même lors d'une de ses visites que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je crois qu'il a des amis dans nos locaux. Mais c'était quoi tout à l'heure. Vous sembliez vous défier. »

« Je lui ai juste passé le message. » Nous atteignons Elliot Bay. Je demande à Richard de s'arrêter pour me prendre des cadeaux pour mes beaux-parents.

« Quel message ? » Je me tourne pour la regarder intensément. Si elle savait ce qu'elle représente pour moi et ce que je suis prêt à faire pour elle. Je ne la partagerai pas et jamais je ne permettrai qu'elle me quitte. JAMAIS.

« TU. ES. A. MOI. Et que jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un t'approcher. » Elle s'avance vers moi et me prend une joue et y pose un baiser.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire cela. Il le sait ! Et c'est moi qui choisit et je t'ai choisit. » Nous nous regardons intensément. Elle sait que je suis sincère et moi également. Je me baisse et lui donne un baiser.

« Il avait besoin que je le lui dise ! Il n'est pas prêt à laisser tomber !» Elle pose la tête sur mon épaule et ne dit plus rien.

Nous arrivons à l'héliport, l'hélico est stationné et prêt au décollage. Je l'aide à descendre du véhicule et nous nous dirigeons vers la piste de décollage. Mike le pilote, nous prépare pour le vol, après les consignes d'usage. Nous aurons 45 mn de vol, durant lesquels, Elsa pourra voit Seattle en vue aérienne et le coucher du soleil.

« C'est ton premier vol en hélico Bébé, reconnais tu ce lieu la bas ? » je lui montre la tour de Boing.

« Oui c'est Boing ! J'ai déjà vue le plan aérien de la ville en vidéo. »

« C'est vraiment un très beau paysage. »

« Effectivement ! Je le trouve diversifié et très magnifique »

« Tu penses que je vais plaire à ton père ? Qu'est ce qui a été ses inquiétudes à mon sujet ? Juste ma situation sociale et celle de ma famille ? »

« Humm… Oui ! Et également le fait que tu es un personnage publique, ce qui rime avec souvent une instabilité. Il se demande si tu pourras m'être fidèle et si tu ne trouveras pas, que je ne fais pas le poids pour tes ambitions. »

« C'est beaucoup de choses en même temps. Je sais que ces inquiétudes sont fondées, mais tu me connais bébé, je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je pense que si toi, tu en es rassurée, lui, le sera également. »

« Je sais ! » elle ne dit plus rien. Son silence m'inquiète. J'espère qu'elle me fait assez confiance pour savoir que je ne suis pas un coureur de jupon, ou un homme qui aime faire la fête. Elle doit me connaitre suffisamment maintenant. Jamais, je ne la ferai souffrir. Je me penche vers elle et tourne son visage vers moi.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bébé ? Tu doutes de moi ? Que dois-je faire pour que tu comprennes et que tu sois certaine que c'est Toi et Toi seule que je veux. T'ais je depuis que nous sommes ensemble, donné une occasion d'en douter ? »

« Non Jerry ! Je ne doute pas. Je réfléchissais au fait qu'est-ce que moi, je pourrais supporter la pression de la presse ? Je ne veux pas sous le feu des projecteurs, mais je t'aime et je suis follement amoureuse de Toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je ferai de sorte que notre vie privée soit respectée et je veillerai à ce que nous ayons une vie non exposée je ne veux pas également que nous soyons sous le feu des projecteurs. Mon chargé de communication et mes avocats y veillent. » Je la sers dans mes bras et pose mon nez dans ses cheveux. Elle sent très bon. De toute ma vie, je réalise que je n'ai jamais tenue à quelque chose comme je tiens à Elle. Je ne m'imaginais pas comme cela un jour et voilà que tout à changer.

Nous arrivons à Portland, chez son père à 18h. Un véhicule de location nous attendait à l'atterrissage. Les parents d'Elsa habitent dans le Nord-Ouest de Portland. Nous sommes accueillis sur le seuil de la porte par la belle-mère d'Elsa. Elle devance Elsa et se présente.

« Je suis Janet Lee, Epouse du père d'Elsa. Vous êtes Mr Trawel ? »

« Jérôme Trawel! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Madame SMITH » je lui tends un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle récupère avec enthousiasme. Elle se tourne vers Elsa qui nous observe en silence et lui fait les accolades.

« Tu es très rayonnante, Elsa. »

« Toi également Janet » elles se prennent la main et me conduise dans le salon. C'est une pièce très sobre et bien décorée. Le père d'Elsa nous attend assis devant la télévision. Il se lève dès que nous entrons et sers sa fille dans ses bras. Son geste traduit tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et me présente.

« Papa ! Je te présente Jérôme » celui-ci me fixe droit dans les yeux et me tend la main.

« Sam Smith, le père d'Elsa »

« Jérôme Trawel, son fiancé » Il me lance un sourire dans le coin de la bouche. Il nous invite à nous assoir, pendant que Janet nous sers des apéritifs. Nous regardons le match des Lakers contre Chicago Bulls, ensemble.

« Janet, peux-tu aller montrer à Elsa le menue de ce soir pour voir s'il y a quelque chose qu'elle souhaiterait ajouter ? » Elles se lèvent toutes les deux et me laisse seul avec lui.

« Jérôme, je voudrais savoir tes véritables intensions pour ma fille »

« J'aime votre fille et je veux qu'elle soit ma femme ! »

« Je ne veux pas que tu la fasse souffrir. Tu es très riche et ta famille également. Nous sommes très modestes. »

« Cela n'est pas un problème pour moi. J'ai toujours voulu un mariage d'amour et pas d'intérêt. C'est comme cela que nous avons été éduqués. Pour moi, ce que j'ai est à elle et elle le sait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente entretenue ou qu'elle perde sa fierté, mais je ne veux pas également qu'elle manque de quelque chose. Je veux bâtir une famille avec elle. »

« Tu es sur que tu n'es pas déjà engagé ailleurs ? »

« Je peux vous rassurer que Non, de plus je ne ferai jamais souffrir Elsa. » il m'observe un moment sans rien dire.

« Je ne sais pas, mais tu m'inspire pas confiance. Mais ma fille ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle aimait un Homme. C'est la première fois. Je ne vais pas la faire souffrir, mais je te préviens que quel que soit tes moyens, si tu fais du mal à ma fille, je te Tue. » Je reste de marbre à ses mots. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela. Je fais l'effort de garder mon calme.

« Cela n'arrivera pas Mr Smith, rassurez-vous ! Je tiens énormément à votre fille et vous aurai le temps de vous en apercevoir. J'aimerai que vous m'accordiez la main de votre fille.» Il relève brusquement la tête et me regarde.

« Vous êtes déjà fiancés ? »

« Elle et moi nous nous sommes engagés, mais je tiens à ce que vous m'accordiez la main de votre fille. Je vous promets de prendre soin d'elle, de l'aimer tout au long de ma vie. »

« J'apprécie, votre geste. C'est une grande marque de considération et de respect. C'est vrai que pour un homme de votre rang, vous me semblez très respectueux. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux que le bonheur de ma fille. Elle m'a dit que c'est toi qu'elle voulait. Je la connais, elle ne me le dirait pas, si elle n'en était pas certaine. Je t'accorde de ce fait sa main. Mais je tiens à te dire que je t'ai à l'œil. » Je me sens soulager.

« Merci Mr Smith. Je vous promets de la rendre heureuse. » Elsa et Janet font leur entrée et nous invite à diner. Nous nous installons autour de la table, qui prend que 6 personnes. Nous dinons dans une ambiance agréable. Le père d'Elsa semble plus détendu. Apres le diner, il demande à parler avec sa fille en apartheid. Je reste avec Janet devant un documentaire sur l'Australie. Leur entretien dure 30 mn. Ils ressortent le sourire aux lèvres, en plaisantant sur la barbe de Sam. Nous restons 20 mn encore et ensuite prenons congés d'eux.

« De quoi ton père et toi avez-vous parlé ? »

« De Toi et Moi ! Il me donnait ses impressions sur toi et les conseils d'usage. Il m'a dit que tu lui as demandé ma main. Il a beaucoup apprécié ton acte. »

« Il me l'a signifié. Quels ont été ses impressions ? »

« Il t'a trouvé simple et respectueux. Il est quelqu'un de très prudent donc il attend encore pour te faire entièrement confiance. Mais le connaissant, je crois que tu lui as fait une bonne impression. »

« C'est pas ce qu'il m'a laissé entendre. Il m'a menacé de me tuer si je te faisais du mal. » Elle se met à rires.

« Il t'a dit cela ? »

« OUI ! Mais je l'ai rassuré qu'il n'aurait pas à le faire parce que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. »

« Je vois ! C'est vrai qu'il est souvent très dur dans ses mots mais c'est un homme très gentil. Tu vas l'apprécier. »

« Il ne me fait pas peur. J'aurai réagis pareillement et moi-même je suis prêt à tuer tous ceux qui te ferons du mal, c'est certain. Je le comprends parfaitement. »

« OK ! bien nous voilà officiellement engagés. En plus tu as obtenu ma main. »

« J'en suis ravie d'ailleurs. Je ne pouvais pas attendre un jour de plus, maintenant tu es officiellement ma fiancée et pas pour longtemps. Le mois d'octobre me semble finalement trop loin, je pense qu'on devrait songer à revoir notre date. »

« Tu trouves Octobre trop loin ? C'est dans 4 mois et c'est vite passé. »

« C'est long ! Je veux que tu sois Elyséa Trawel très rapidement. » Nous atterrissons à Seattle à 21h. Elsa souhaite aller dans son appartement, ce qui me déplait beaucoup, mais je n'ai pas envie de discuter, après notre visite chez son père. Nous restons un moment devant la tété et je prends congés d'elle. J'ai un rendez-vous important demain, je dois le préparer. Durant le trajet, je repense à toute cette journée. Tout a été bien dans l'ensemble, sauf l'épisode WILL. Il habite à 300 m d'elle et selon les rapports de mes agents, il rode souvent autour de son immeuble et son lieu de travail. J'arrive au Fifteen Twenty one à 23h et je rentre directement dans mon bureau pour y travailler. Mon portable sonne : C'est elle.

« Tu es bien rentré ? » à l'entendre, elle semble perdue

« Oui ! J'ai même commencé à travailler. »

« Tu me manques ! » Je souris. Je pense que ce fut une bonne idée de rentrer finalement.

« Tu aurais dû venir avec moi Bébé ! Tu me manques aussi. Mais je crois que tu voulais être seule, pour réfléchir à la journée et je pense que c'est une bonne idée.»

« Non ce n'était pas une bonne idée finalement. Je croyais que nous resterons ici, mais toi tu n'as pas voulu. Je pensais que tu resterais. »

« Je ne pouvais pas Bébé, tu le savais ! Je ne voulais pas encore me chamailler avec toi sur ce sujet. Je pensais que tu souhaitais faire un bilan en restant seule, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu insister. »

« C'est fou comment en moins de temps, je me suis liée à toi au point de ne pas supporter ton absence. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je pense finalement venir te rejoindre. » Bingo ! C'est très bien tout ça ! Je crois que nous ne reviendrons plus sur ce sujet, dans l'avenir. Mais je vais aller jusqu'au bout.

« Reste ! Tu vas trouver le sommeil. Demain je passerais te chercher très tôt le matin. Passe ce soir ta dernière nuit sans moi, parce que c'est vraiment de ça qu'il s'agit. Apres ce soir, tu n'auras plus d'excuses, sauf cas de déplacement professionnel. Dors bien Bébé ! Je t'aime ! Rêve à moi surtout. Bisous à demain.»

«Ça c'est une évidence, je rêve toujours de nous. Je t'aime aussi, bisous et à demain mon Ange » Elle raccroche. Je sens que ma nuit sera longue…


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Ce soir à l'occasion de la fête de l'indépendance, je suis invité au gala qu'organise le maire de notre ville. J'ai toujours décliné cette invitation, les années passées. Pour celle-ci j'ai accepté et informé que je serai accompagné. C'est l'occasion toute choisie pour présenter ma fiancée à tout Seattle. Hier j'ai déjeuné avec Kristel et Steve au _Canlis_. Steve n'a fait que faire les éloges d'Elsa, ce que Kristel n'a pas beaucoup apprécié. Elle est restée silencieuse tout le déjeuner et s'est excusée au milieu du repas. Steve et moi avons continués à échanger sur différents projets par la suite.

« Tu es prête Bébé ? Nous devons partir dans 30 mn. » Je la trouve dans la chambre, toujours dans son peignoir, en train de se coiffer.

« Je serai prête dans 15 mn Jerry ! » Je m'approche d'elle et l'enlace.

« Tu portes laquelle des robes Bébé ?» Elle se retourne pour me faire face.

« Tu as une en particulier que tu aimerais que je porte ce soir ? Je n'ai pas encore fais mon choix. » Je pose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Non ! J'ai juste quelque chose à te mettre. » Je prends le coffret que j'avais posé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et lui porte des boucles pendantes en saphir, sertis de diamants de _Cartier_.

« Oh ! C'est magnifique ! Merci mon Ange ! Mais tu ne devrais pas, tu m'as déjà offert un ensemble en émeraude le mois dernier. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de les mettre. »

« Tu les mettras une prochaine fois Bébé ! Ce soir, je veux que tu portes juste ça avec ta bague. » Elle se rapproche et me fait un baiser sur la joue droite.

« Merci mon Ange ! C'est très beau. » Je l'attire encore plus vers moi

« C'est toi qui le rend plus beau, il te va à merveille. Je croyais que je serais récompensé par plus qu'un bisou sur la joue bébé ? » Elle se met à sourire et se rapproche plus pour m'embrasser. Je la retiens pour le rendre plus passionné. Elle finit par s'écarter de moi et me tapote la joue.

« A cette allure, nous ne serons pas quittés avant 2h de temps » je me mets à rires et la laisse terminer sa toilette. Je descends donner des instructions aux agents de sécurités. Il y aura du monde et un bal. Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous perdent de vue, surtout Elsa. C'est sa première sortie mondaine et je veux qu'elle soit en sécurité. Je quitte le salon pour me rendre dans mon bureau pour récupérer les cartes d'invitations. A mon retour, je suis émerveillé par l'élégance et la beauté de ma fiancée. Elle est sublime ! Elle porte une robe bleue nuit bustier, dessinant sa silhouette voluptueuse. Ses cheveux se déversent en vague sur son dos et sa poitrine, avec une raie au milieu. Elle a dégagé les côtés pour mettre bien en valeurs ses boucles pendantes. Elle port un maquillage légèrement sophistiqué, qui révèle bien les traits de son visage. Sa robe est légèrement évasée en au niveau de ses genoux et lui arrive à la cheville. Elle porte des escarpins hauts en daim, scintillant bleu marine de chez _Louboutin._

« Tu es magnifique bébé ! Je serai l'homme ayant la plus belle femme de Seattle à son bras » Elle est vraiment belle. Elle risque d'elle l'objet de tous les regards ce soir et cela me plait et m'embête. Je ne veux pas me donner en spectacle donc j'espère que personne ne tentera de draguer ma fiancée.

« Tu exagère mon Ange ! Seattle regorge de femme plus belle que moi. Mais merci pour le compliment. » Elle ne se rend même pas compte, qu'elle a tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer chez une femme.

« Tu ne dance qu'avec moi. Est-ce que c'est Clair ? »

« Tu n'as pas à me le préciser pourtant ? Avec qui d'autre veux-tu que je dance ?»

« Personne ! Sauf peut-être mes deux frères et mon père » elle soulève un cil, et me fais la grimace. Je garde mon air sérieux.

« Je ne plaisante pas ! »

« Je sais ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de danser avec qui que ce soit. »

« Bien ! Nous partons ? »

« Oui ! Je suis prête. »

Nous arrivons au lieu du bal, la majorité de la haute société de Seattle y est déjà installé. Nous sommes accueillis par le maire lui-même.

« Joyeuse fête d'indépendance Mr Trawel. Je suis content que vous ayez pu vous libérer cette année. Vous êtes un de nos plus importants chefs d'entreprise. » Je tiens Elsa par la taille, contrairement aux habitudes dans ce genre d'évènements. Il la regarde avec admiration et cela me dérange.

« Merci ! Mr le maire. Je suis moi-même très heureux de participer cette année à cette manifestation, qui est l'une des plus relevées de notre ville. Les années antérieures, j'étais malheureusement absent. »

« Ah je vois ! Vous me présentez votre charmante compagne ? » il le dit en dévisageant Elsa.

« Je vous présente ma fiancée. Elyséa Smith ! » Il écarquille les yeux et les baisse pour regarder le doigt d'Elsa, où sa bague de fiançailles est bien en relief.

« Ah félicitations à vous ! Bonsoir Mademoiselle Smith, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, vous êtes resplendissante. » Il lui tend la main, qu'elle sert. Je remarque qu'il s'attarde un peu trop avec sa main ce qui n'est pas un comportement de gentleman, vu qu'il sait qu'elle est mienne.

« Vous nous excusez Mr ! Nous allons nous installer » Je tire Elsa, ce qui l'oblige à relâcher sa main. Nous avançons et sommes conduit à notre table, la N° 3. Je remarque que je suis à la même table que mes deux frères et leurs épouses, ce qui nous arrache un sourire Elsa et moi. Nous sommes 4 couples à notre table, et le 4ème m'est inconnu.

« Bonsoir, vous êtes arrivés il y a longtemps ? »

« Non ! Il y a juste 15 mn pour nous. Stanley a été le premier de nous tous. » Réponds Fred

« Comment ce sont t'ils arrangés pour nous mettre à la même table ? » Demande Kate l'épouse de Stanley.

« Ce doit être une coïncidence. Papa et maman sont là à la table N° 1 avec les Johnson, les Williams, les Stewart et le maire. » Reprend Stanley.

« Bonsoir Elsa, tu es resplendissante ! »

« Bonsoir Fred. Merci ! »

« Merci Elsa, grâce à toi Jérôme à accepter de venir à ce gala. Chaque année il trouvait toujours un argument pour ne pas être là. »

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Stanley. Tu sais que je m'absentais réellement, ce n'étais pas de faux prétextes. » Ils éclatent de rires. Au même moment les deux autres occupants de notre table, font leurs arrivées séparément. A notre grande surprise, il s'agit de Kristel Johnson et Michael Devis. Mes deux frères échangent un regard et reviennent à moi.

« Quelle coïncidence ! Les Trawel ! Bonsoir à tous. » Intervient Kristel tout en s'asseyant. Nous répondons tous. Michael également s'installe, tout en dévisageant Elsa.

« Je vois que nous allons passer une belle soirée. D'habitude je ne connais personnes sur la table sur laquelle, les organisateurs m'installaient. Je m'en suis même plaint l'année passée. Comment vas-tu Jérôme ? C'est la première fois que tu participe à ce gala ? »

« Je vais bien Michael comme tu peux le constater. Les fois passées, je n'y participais pas pour des raisons de déplacements. »

« C'est difficile de te voir j'ai remarqué ! Tu sembles beaucoup occupé ? Il faut te ménager Jérôme c'est tous ces moments que nous partageons ensemble qui donne un sens à notre existence. »

« Bien dis Michael ! Je crois notre ami a vraiment besoin de distraction. Jérôme tu sais, Michael organise un diner de charité le mois prochain et je suis l'animatrice. Veux-tu la présider ? »

« C'est bien vue Kristel ! Jérôme veux-tu nous faire cet Honneur ? »

« Cela est un honneur pour moi, mais le mois prochain, je ne suis pas disponible malheureusement. »

« Tu n'es finalement jamais disponible ! C'est juste pour une soirée ? » Je me tourne vers Elsa qui semble un peu perdu dans toute cette conversation. Elle a sans avoir fait les présentations, devinée qui est Kristel Johnson, dont elle a plusieurs fois entendue parlée. Je sens également le regard de Kristel, qui est assise juste en face d'elle.

« C'est ton point de vue Kristel. Je ne crois pas devoir m'obliger à accepter un engagement juste pour te faire plaisir ? Je ne serai pas disponible comme je viens de vous le signifier, pas pour décliner votre offre mais pour des contraintes déjà planifiées »

« Vous savez Jérôme est un Homme très chargé. » reprend Stanley. Michael et Stanley sont des amis d'enfance, mais ne sont pas très proche. Michael est le N° 2 de l'entreprise familiale que son Grand père a léguée à son père. Durant tout notre échange, il n'a cessé de regarder Elsa.

« Ok je vois ! J'espère pouvoir compter sur toi l'année prochaine, Jérôme ? »

« Nous avons le temps de planifier tout cela. Mais merci d'avance »

« Non pas de Merci ! Tu es un bon président de cérémonie nous l'avons plusieurs fois constatés durant les galas de 'PAS SEUL'. Mais présente nous la charmante demoiselle qui t'accompagne ? Je suppose que vous êtes venue ensemble ? Et pour moi c'est une première, te voir en galante compagnie ! » Fred, Stanley et leurs épouses respectives adressent un grand sourire de soutient à Elsa, qui ne laisse transparaitre aucune gêne malgré l'ignorance que lui avait témoignée Kristel et Michael. Je me tourne vers elle et lui caresse la main en bas de la table. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas contente, mais elle ne le laisse pas transparaitre. Nous échangeons un bref regard.

« Effectivement elle m'accompagne. C'est Elyséa SMITH, ma fiancée. »

« Pour une surprise c'en est une ! Enchanté Mademoiselle SMITH, moi c'est Michael Devis. » Il lui lève son verre.

« Moi pareillement c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance »

« Je suis Kristel Johnson ! Excusez-nous si nous nous exclamons de la sorte. Nous sommes agréablement surpris »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous en excusez, je vous comprends parfaitement ! » réponds Elsa avec une voix très rassurante.

« Vous êtes à Seattle ? »

« Oui ! Depuis 2 ans. »

« Félicitations à vous ! Jérôme elle est très ravissante. » Continue Michael tout en regardant Elsa droit dans les yeux. Je remarque qu'elle le fixe également. Kristel qu'en à elle observe chacun de nos échanges, comme si elle guettait la moindre occasion pour émettre un commentaire désagréable. Mes deux frères échangent entre eux avec leurs épouses. L'atmosphère, ne me convient plus.

« Merci Michael ! » Je tapote la cuisse d'Elsa pour qu'elle revienne à moi. Je ne suis plus d'humeur joviale. A quoi pensait elle quand elle répondait au regard de Michael. C'est un vrai séducteur celui-là ! Je connais son palmarès et à voir la façon dont il regarde ma fiancée, je sais qu'elle l'intéresse. Il s'est toujours senti en compétition avec moi je ne sais pas pourquoi, que ce soit en affaire comme au niveau des femmes. Je me rappelle que lorsqu'il apprenait que j'avais eu une relation avec une femme, il s'arrangeait pour y passé également. Il a arrêté, quand il a su qu'aucune femme ne m'avait à ce jour intéressée. Mais ce soir je sens au sourire qu'il affiche, qu'il a trouvé la meilleure des occasions. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il est là ce soir avec Kristel. Elle se dit que s'il réussit à détourner Elsa, nos fiançailles ne vaudront plus rien. J'ai l'estomac qui se noue tellement je suis énervé par cette situation. JAMAIS je ne permettrai cela.

« Tu viens Elsa ? » je me lève et lui tend la main, avant qu'elle n'accepte. Kristel et Michael nous observe. Fred et Stanley me jette un regard. Je sais qu'ils ont compris que je n'étais pas de bonne humeur et Elsa aussi. A part eux, cela n'est pas perceptible pour les autres. Elsa Dieu merci, ne se fait pas prier. Elle sait que la soirée pourrait tourner mal si elle ne réagissait pas de la sorte. Elle me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous entende, de ce fait je décide de retourner à notre véhicule. La tension en moi est telle que j'accélère les pas de peur d'exploser avant d'arriver dans un lieu discret. Richard qui nous a suivis, a déjà anticipé ma destination.

« Nous quittons déjà la manifestation ? Nous n'avons pas dit au revoir Jerry ? » Je ne lui réponds pas. Elle finit par ne plus parler et me suit en silence.

Nous arrivons à notre véhicule et je fais signe à Richard de nous attendre dehors. J'ouvre la portière et la laisse s'installer et ensuite je referme la porte. Richard, met le contact et redescend. Elle se tourne et me regarde surprise.

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jérôme ? »

« Tu me le demande ? »

« Mais Oui ! Je ne te comprends pas ! »

« Tu ne me comprends pas ? C'est à toi que je dois demander ce qui se passe Elyséa ? »

« Comment à moi, »

« Quel était cet échange de regard entre toi et Michael ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De quoi je parle ? Elyséa toi et Michael avez longuement échangé un regard »

« Il ne regardait, est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je baisse les yeux, comme une gamine timide ? »

« Tu aurais peu détourné les yeux au moins pour faire semblant de me parler. Je te signale que Kristel n'a fait que cela, mais à chaque fois je détournais les yeux pour ne pas encourager son comportement. Il te draguait ne le voyait tu pas ? »

« Il ne m'intéresse pas et tu le sais ! donc où est le problème ? »

« Le problème est que je ne le supporte pas et tu le sais ! J'aime pas que tu regardes ainsi un autre Homme.»

« Ce n'était pas un échange de regard amoureux, Jérôme ! Il me fixait et moi aussi c'est diffèrent de ce que nous échangeons nous deux ? Tu me fais une crise pour rien du tout ! »

« Tu crois que je te fais une crise pour rien ? »

« Tu nous fais quitter la manifestation juste pour un regard ? »

« Pour toi c'est aussi simple, pour moi NON ! » Nous nous dévisageons un moment. Elle est tout pour moi et elle le sait. Elle est ma seule faiblesse et si mes adversaires le savent et qu'elle ne le comprend pas, ils auront leurs armes contre moi. Et je sais que je cèderais n'importe quoi pour la protéger et préserver notre relation intact. La tension entre nous est palpable et je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Michael par cet échange de regard avec Elyséa, a réussi à me déstabiliser. Pour le moment il ne le sait pas il doit certainement se dire que nous sommes allés nous câliner un moment pour revenir, ce qui est courant dans ce genre de manifestations.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Jerry ? Tu sembles perturber par ce Michael ? J'ai déjà échangé des regards avec d'autres personnes mais tu n'as pas réagi comme ça ? » Elle se rapproche de moi et met une main sur ma joue. Juste son contact m'apaise. Je l'attire à moi et l'embrasse brutalement. Nos dents s'entrechoquent, mais au bout d'un moment notre baiser se transforme en un baiser passionné. Je suis à bout de souffle mais refuse de la lâcher. Elle se retire brusquement.

« Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, comment veux-tu que je t'aident ? »

« Tout ce que tu as à faire pour m'aider, c'est d'éviter les autres hommes »

« Mais je suis appelée à les côtoyer ? »

« Oui, mais pas à les fixer. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, si c'est moi et Kristel qui nous fixions de la sorte ? » Elle baisse les yeux un moment, se met à réfléchir et me regarde à nouveau.

« C'est vrai que je n'allais pas apprécier. Mais je ne sais pas si je vous aurai vue ? Je ne regarde généralement pas ton visage quand tu échange avec d'autres personnes »

« Mais tu aurais remarqué qu'elle me fixe et tu allais me regarder spontanément, c'est ce que j'ai fait moi. »

« Tu exagère un peu. Je n'ai fait que répondre à son regard et rien d'autre. Je ne crois pas qu'il me draguait. »

« Je suis un homme et en plus je connais Michael depuis longtemps. Il s'est lancé je ne sais pourquoi, dans une compétions avec moi depuis ma sortie d'HARWARD. D'abord en affaire. Il y a plusieurs affaires où je me suis retrouvé avec lui mais toujours gagné. Je sais qu'il m'observe pour trouver une faille dans ma vie, pour m'avoir à sa merci. C'est courant dans le monde des affaires. Moi je suis toujours loyal, mais beaucoup comme Michael ne le sont pas. Jusque-là il n'a rien trouvé. Chaque fois qu'il apprenait que j'avais eu des relations avec une femme, il sortait avec elle dans l'espoir d'avoir obtenue une arme contre moi. Ma vie privée a été toujours épiée par tous mes concurrents. Il a relâché à ce niveau quand il a compris qu'aucune femme ne m'intéressait. Mais je sais que c'est Kristel qui a dû l'informer de mes fiançailles. »

« Je vois ! Tu penses que leur présence ici n'est pas fortuite ? »

« Je le crois ! Lui pour te rencontrer et enfin me défier sur ce point, Kristel pour mettre mes fiançailles à rude épreuve par lui, ce qui lui redonnera une chance. Chance qui n'existera jamais. » Elle reste là à m'écouter les yeux grandement ouverts, quand elle comprend à quoi je fais allusion.

« Tu sais Bébé ! Le monde des affaires et mon milieu est très dangereux. Les gens agissent par intérêt et y sont prêts à tout. Je t'en prie fais attention. Je serai prêt à tout lâcher pour te protéger et préserver intact notre couple. Je ne pense pas que tu veuille cela donc fait attention. Je t'ai aussi dit que je suis extrêmement jaloux et possessif, je ne te partagerai jamais. »

« Humm... c'est compliqué tout cela. Comment savoir ? C'est vraiment une jungle ton milieu ? »

« Si nous sommes transparent l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre et soudé, ils tenteront c'est sure mais ils n'arriveront pas à leurs fins. »

« Finalement ce regard en valait la peine ! »

« Pourquoi ? Ça te plait de me rendre jaloux ? »

« Non ! Mais grâce à cela tu viens de me dire tout ça et pour moi c'est capital. Moi également pour rien au monde je ne voudrai mettre en danger ta vie et notre relation. C'est bon pour moi de savoir où je mets les pieds ? »

« Sur ce point tu as raison. Viens nous retournons ! » J'ouvre la portière et nous descendons. Nous retournons à notre table, main dans la main. C'est certain en voyant nos mine que nous nous sommes embrassés, vu l'aspect de nos lèvres. Je l'aide à s'assoir, sous le regard des plusieurs dans l'assistance et de ceux de notre table. Michael entame une conversation avec Stanley et jette de temps à autres des regards enflammés à Elsa qui elle, échange avec Kate et Christelle. L'heure de la tombola et des ventes aux enchères arrive. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est mais les hôtesses viennent remettre des numéros aux dames dans la salle. Le maire prend la parole.

« Cette année, nous avons décidé d'innover un peu au niveau de la traditionnelle tombola. Les lots seront tirés au sort et seront des danses. Chaque femme ici présente a reçu un numéro et un prix. Ceux qui voudront participer à la tombola devront lever la main pour tirer un numéro. La femme à qui correspond le numéro se lèvera et donnera le prix qui est affichée sur sa carte. Celui qui l'a tirée, fera sa première dance avec elle et payera le montant. » Toute l'assemblée se met à rires. Il continue

« Si un autre souhaite par contre danser avec la dame en question, il devra donner une somme plus élevée que le montant affiché. Nous n'accepterons que deux surenchères. »

« C'est un jeux absurde. Qui va laisser sa compagne danser avec un autre homme ? Surtout pour la première dance. » Intervient Fred.

« C'est là tout le jeu. Et puis qu'est ce qui gêne ? Tout le monde sait que c'est ta compagne et tu auras l'occasion de danser avec elle toute la soirée ? » Répond Michael avec un large sourire. C'est vrai qu'il est accompagné de Kristel et nous savons tous que c'est une compagne de circonstance. De ce fait il n'y a aucun enjeu pour lui. Mais je sais que moi je ne supporterai pas voir un danser avec Elsa ce soir. Je me demande si j'ai finalement bien fait de venir à cette soirée. Si je renchéri trop, ils comprendront tous ma possessivité à l'endroit d'Elsa. Je ne veux pas également tirer un numéro pour éviter de danser avec une autre femme que personne ne va surenchérir.

« C'est vraiment malin comme jeux. Je sens que nous allons bien nous marrer » se marre Stanley en me jetant un regard. Il sait que je suis très possessif. Il ne m'a jamais vu avec une femme mais généralement, il sait que je n'aime pas partager ce qui me tient à cœur. Il me taquinait toujours là-dessus les années passées en me disant que la femme que je vais choisir devra s'habituée à ne même pas regarder son frère. Je sens la main de quelqu'un sur mon épaule et je me retourne et je vois Steve. Il me fait juste un signe de la main et retourne s'assoir. Il est accompagné de Stella sa femme. Celle-ci nous fait un signe et me demande de lui présenter Elsa. Je j'acquiesce de la tête et elle se lève et vient dans notre direction accompagnée de son époux.

« Stella je te présente Elyséa SMITH ma fiancée, je crois que Steve t'en a déjà parler ? »

« Oui ! Je suis même très contente de faire sa connaissance. Bonsoir Elyséa ! »

« Bonsoir Mme Williams ! Je suis également ravie de vous rencontrer. Jérôme ne tarie pas d'éloges à votre égard. » Les deux femmes se font les bises et échangent tandis que Kristel les observe avec attention.

« Je vois Jérôme que tu es un homme heureux ! » Me taquine Stella

« Je le suis effectivement ! »

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais chérie ? Il est un homme nouveau. » Reprend Steve

« Laissez les tranquille, les Williams ! » Se marre Fred. Nous échangeons ensemble un moment et ils regagnent leurs places au moment où le président de séance lance l'appel pour les volontaires au jeu. Il y a au total 20 candidatures pour les danses. Il y a au total 40 tables de 6 personnes. Les organisateurs ont estimés 110 femmes présentent pour 100 hommes. Elsa me montre sa carte en dessous de la table, et je vois qu'elle a le **_N° 75_** avec comme montant affiché, **_10 000 dollars._** Je ne m'inscris pas pour les candidatures. Je remarque que Michael est le seul sur notre table à s'y inscrire. Plusieurs autres hommes que je connais presque tous des célibataires, s'avancent pour le tirage. Le maitre de séance reprend la parole.

« Nous allons débuter le tirage Messieurs. » le premier s'avance et tire un numéro qu'il remet à une hôtesse.

« **_N° 50_**. » Une jeune dame blonde se lève dans le fond. Une hôtesse s'approche d'elle et lui prend sa carte et donne le montant de **_500 dollars_**. Son compagnon renchérit à _750 dollars_

« **_750 dollars,_** une fois… deux fois » crie le maitre de cérémonie. Le candidat dit ne renchérit pas ce qui signifie que ce n'était pas celle qu'il espérait. Elle reste donc avec son compagnon pour la première dance. Le tirage continue pendant que Fred et Stanley se marrent sur notre table. Nous sommes maintenant au 10ème prétendant et le **_N° 80_** est tiré. Kate se lève et tend sa carte à la grande surprise de nous tous. L'hôtesse annonce **_1000 dollars_**. C'est Bill Taylor qui vient de tirer. Stanley annonce **_1500 dollars_** , Bill renchérit à notre grande surprise à **_2000 dollars._**

Stanley se lève et annonce **_3000 dollars_**. Toute l'assemblée commence à faire du bruit.

« **_3000 dollars_** une fois… deux fois… » Bill fait signe d'abandonner. Kate reste donc avec son époux.

« Tu as été inquiété Stanley »

« Non Fred personne ne danse avec ma Kate, n'est pas chérie ? »

« Si la somme était plus élevée est ce que tu aurais renchérit de la sorte ? » intervient Kristel

« J'aurais payé le prix. De toute façon dans ce genre de chose, les montants n'excèdent pas **_5000 dollars_**. »

C'est au tour de Michael de tirer et il tire le **_N° 73_**. L'hôtesse annonce ** _5000 dollars_** toute l'assemblée s'exclame. C'est Stella Williams qui a ce numéro. Je me tourne vers Steve et lui fait un signe de soutien. Lui et moi ne sommes pas en amitié avec Michael et je sais qu'il était sorti avec Stella bien avant qu'elle ne commence avec Steve. Steve renchérit à **_6000 dollars_** mais Michael ne renchérit pas et revient s'assoir avec une mine défaite. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il souhaitait. Moi j'ai une idée de qui il visait. Je réfléchis à son comportement quand j'entends le **_N° 75_** celui d'Elsa. Elle se lève et l'hôtesse annonce **_10000 dollars_** toute l'assemblée est sous le choc. Même mes frères sur la table se tournent pour me regarder avec de grands yeux. Je regarde qui a tiré le nom de ma fiancée et je vois à ma grande surprise WILL PEARSON ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici celui-là ! il me lance un regard avec un sourire diabolique. Je lui souris également.

« **_10000 dollars_** pour le **_N° 75_** »

« **_20000 dollars_**. » Je lance avec une voix claire et forte en regardant Elsa d'un regard impassible. On entend des exclamations dans l'assemblée. Notre table reste silencieuse.

« **_20000 dollars_** une fois … deux fois.. »

« **_30000 dollars_**. » lance PEARSON l'assemblée est sur le choc et tous me regarde. Ma mère me fait un signe d'abandonné mais je vois dans l'œil de mon père un regard de défit. Mes frères me regardent sans rien dire mais je lis dans leurs yeux un regard de défit. Michael et Kristel me regardent d'un air amusé. Elsa me fait signe d'abandonner. Je me retourne vers le maitre de cérémonie.

« **_30000 dollars_** une fois … deux fois »

« **_200000 dollars_** » je lance d'une voix forte. Toute l'assemblée s'exclame. Pearson me regarde avec de grands yeux.

« **_200000 dollars_** une fois… deux fois.. Terminer le **_N° 75_** dansera avec Mr Trawel » un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la salle. Michael me regarde la bouche ouverte.

Kristel est sans voix. Mes frères me tendent la main. Mon père se déplace pour venir à mon niveau et me félicite. Ma mère à la mine qu'elle affiche montre son mécontentement. Elsa est elle-même sous le choc. Jamais une première dance n'a couté un tel montant. Je me rassois et pose un baiser sur les lèvres d'Elsa. Le tirage suit son cours, mais ne retient plus l'attention. Tous sont encore sur le choc de mon enchère. Je viens effectivement de dire à tout Seattle que : Vous voyez cette femme, je l'aime et je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle. demain toute la presse en parlera. Toutes se posent la question de qui est cette inconnue qui a eu l'enchère la plus importante de tous les temps. Elsa se penche vers moi.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû m'exposer de la sorte. Je ne suis plus à l'aise. » Me murmure t'elle

« Je sais Bébé ! Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser avec Pearson. Ce n'était pas possible. »

« Ta mère va plus me détester. » Je lui prends la tête pour bien me rapprocher de son oreille. Je sens tous les regards de l'assemblée sur nous.

« Tu sais Elyséa... Tu représentes pour moi, plus que cette somme et pour rien au monde, je permettrai à un homme de t'avoir. Je sais que tu n'es pas habituée, mais sache que je relèverai tous les défis en ce qui te concerne et cela quel que soit le prix. Je t'aime ! » Je lui murmure. Je pose un baiser sur sa joue et me redresse. Je croise le regard diabolique de Michael et celui de Kristel. La soirée reprend son cours et l'heure de l'ouverture du bal s'annonce.

« Nous demandons aux 20 gagnants des danses de s'approcher avec leurs cavalières. »

Je me lève et prend la main d'Elsa et me dirige vers la piste sous les acclamations de l'assemblée, suivi de Staley et Steve.

« Tu as fait fort Bro ! Je suis fière de toi. » Il lève son pouce ce qui m'arrache un sourire.

« C'est vrai Jérôme tu as relevé le défi. Tu connais l'autre monsieur ? » Me demande Stanley. Je lui réponds en haussant les épaules et conduit Elsa en bout de piste. L'orchestre entame, _'I put a spell on you'_ de Nina Simone. Je l'enlace, elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et nous commençons à danser langoureusement au rythme de la chanson. Pour nous, il n'y a personne d'autre sur la piste. J'ai plusieurs fois écouté cette chanson mais ce soir, je la ressens différemment.

« Tu es à moi. » Je murmure à son oreille. Je lui chante le refrain plusieurs fois. Je la redresse, pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle est tellement belle et je l'aime plus que tout

« Je sais que tu es gênée par mon acte de tout à l'heure mais s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas. Je ne pouvais faire autrement tu me comprends ? »

« Oui je te comprends. C'est juste que, toute cette attention me stresse mais je vais m'en remettre. Moi également pour rien au monde j'aurai voulu danser avec un autre que toi. Pour cela je te suis très reconnaissante. »

« J'ai mis mon empreinte sur toi tu sais ? Parce que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre. Cette chanson est vraiment approprié » Elle me sourit et je lui fais un bref baisé. Nous terminons la danse et décidons de rentrer. Toute cette agitation nous a épuisés et nous ressentons le besoin d'être seuls. Nous retournons à notre table pour prendre congé de mes frères

« Vous partez ? »

« Oui nous rentrons. Passez une agréable soirée. »

« Tu ne vas pas priver ta fiancé du reste de la soirée ? Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de danser avec elle ? Ne dit pas que tu refuses qu'elle danse avec une autre personne ? Ce ne serait pas sympa ? »

« Elle est libre de danser avec qui elle veut, Michael, seulement pour ce soir nous avons fini n'est pas Elyséa ? »

« Oui effectivement ! Je vous souhaite une belle fin de soirée à vous et votre compagne ? » Nous quittons la table avant même de laisser le temps à Michael et Kristel de réagir. Nous disons au revoir à mes parents et au couple Williams et nous quittons la manifestation. A la sortie, nous tombons sur un groupe de paparazzi et de journalistes, qui braque leurs objectifs sur nous. Les gardes essaient de les disperser pour nous permettre de regagner notre véhicule.

« Mr Trawel pouvons-nous connaitre le nom de votre charmante compagne ? »

« Mr Trawel est ce vrai que vous vous êtes fiancé ? »

« Mademoiselle, comment vous sentez vous après une si importante enchère ? »

« Mademoiselle la bague que vous portez est-elle de Mr Trawel ? »

« Mr Trawel présentez-nous votre compagne ? » les questions fusent de partout et nous ne répondons à aucunes. Demain mon chargé de communication règlera tous ces détails. Nous arrivons enfin dans notre véhicule et richard démarre sans attendre.

« Mon Dieu ! Quel acharnement ? Demain c'est sûr que toute la presse en parlera. »

« Calme-toi Bébé. Demain mon chargé de communication fera le nécessaire. Rick l'en a déjà informé. Je ferai certainement une annonce officielle de nos fiançailles pour les calmer. »


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Deux jours se sont écoulés depuis le bal de l'indépendance. Mon chargé de communication a réussi à contenir la presse au sujet de ma vie privée. J'ai fait une déclaration officielle concernant mes fiançailles sur le site du _Seattle Post Intelligencer_. J'ai racheté les droits sur toutes les images nous concernant auprès des plus grands des medias de Seattle. Mon père avocat dans les médiats s'est chargé de gérer tous ses aspects. Pff ! Que c'est contraignant d'être un personnage qui attise tant de curiosité.

Ce matin j'ai une rencontre avec mes associés de ma chaine d'Hôtel. Le secteur de l'hôtellerie se porte très bien et il nous faut réfléchir à de nouvelles orientations.

« Kimberly, tout est en place ? »

« Oui Mr. La réunion aura lieu dans moins d'une heure. J'ai mis votre agenda à jour. »

« C'est parfait ! » je pose mon téléphone et j'entends le signalement d'un nouveau mail.

De : **Elyséa SMITH** , le 7 Juillet 2015 : 9h15

A : **Jérôme TRAWEL**

Bjr Jerry

Merci pour ce beau bouquet de fleurs. Cela m'a surpris avec celui que tu m'as offert ce

Matin à mon réveil. Je pense te refaire une meilleure pipe que celle d'hier pour mériter encore plus d'attention. Je t'aime.

Ps : pourquoi n'as-tu pas écrit cette fois ci à la main et tu n'as pas signé la carte ?

 _Elsa._

De quoi me parle-t-elle ? Un bouquet de fleurs ? Je lui ne lui en ai pas transmis un deuxième ? Celui du matin, il a été un express dont Rick s'est chargé de me faire parvenir avant 7h. Il doit avoir une erreur. J'appelle immédiatement Rick pour éclaircir tout ça.

« Elyséa vient de recevoir un bouquet de Fleur non signé. Est-ce que c'est une erreur ? »

« Je ne pense pas Mr. Nous avons bien reçu la facture de la fleuriste et il n'y a qu'un bouquet. »

« D'où vient donc ce deuxième bouquet ? Je pensais que Roger avait pour instruction de t'avertir de tous les détails concernant Elyséa ? Et si c'était destiné à lui faire du mal ? Je veux un rapport détaillé concernant ce sujet dans les minutes. »

« Bien reçu Mr. » Je raccroche. Qui peut bien avoir osé envoyer des fleurs à ma fiancée ? Je m'apprête à répondre au mail d'Elsa mais finalement je pense que ce serait mieux de régler cela au téléphone.

« Mon Ange ? Tu n'es pas en réunion ? »

« Non c'est à 10h finalement. Qui t'a livré le bouquet ? »

« Oh ! Le même fleuriste. C'est le même bouquet que celui du matin avec la même carte. Seulement celle-ci n'est pas manuscrite. Tu l'as dicté c'est ça ? Cela ne te ressemble pas du tout. »

« Le même bouquet et le même fleuriste ? Ce bouquet n'est pas de moi Bébé. Je ne dicte jamais ce que je veux te dire et je ne te ferai jamais une carte anonyme. Comment l'as-tu réceptionnée ? »

« IL N'EST PAS DE TOI ? Mais il vient d'où ? La réception a appelé à mon bureau pour signaler que j'ai un colis à son niveau. Je m'y suis rendu et j'ai vu ce bouquet. Cela m'a fait sourire parce qu'il est identique à celui du matin. »

« Est-ce que Roger était présent ? Il n'est pas dans l'enceinte de ton entreprise ? »

« Si ! Il est ici. Mais je crois qu'il s'était absenté un moment. Il est passé à mon bureau me signaler qu'il s'absentait pour juste un besoin physiologique. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ? Il n'est pas de moi ! Je veux que tu t'en débarrasse immédiatement. La prochaine fois si la réception te signal un colis à son niveau, je veux que ce soit Roger qui le réceptionne. Il faut être prudent. »

« Tu m'effraies Jerry ! Comment est-ce possible qu'on me livre le même bouquet du même fleuriste que le tien, à quelques heures d'intervalle ? Tu me dis que Roger aurait dû le réceptionné, mais cela s'est passé juste au moment où il s'est absenté ? »

« Ne t'affole pas, nous allons élucider cette histoire Bébé. Pour le moment débarrasse-toi de ce bouquet. Remet le à Roger.»

« Qu'est ce qui ce passe Jerry ? Il y a Roger qui vient juste de rentré dans mon bureau avec une mine qui n'est pas faite pour me rassurer ? »

« Non rassure toi. Il vient certainement de se faire reprendre par Rick. Je ne tolère pas ce genre de négligence. Il devait informer Rick pour que quelqu'un le remplace avant de quitter son poste. Il sera renvoyé.»

« Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça. Je viens juste à m'habituer à lui je ne vais pas recommencer maintenant avec un autre ? »

« Comprend moi Elsa ta sécurité est ma priorité et je ne tolère pas le manque de professionnalisme. On en reparlera, je vais maintenant à ma réunion. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Nous trouverons l'émetteur du bouquet et cela ne se reproduira plus. A tout de suite Bébé. Je t'aime. »

« C'est compris ! Je t'aime aussi. À tout de suite. » Je raccroche et appelle Rick c'est inadmissible ce qui vient de se produire.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! »

« Mr Nous travaillons sur le sujet. Je vous fais mon rapport dans 1h. »

« Je ne tolèrerai pas une seconde erreur. Elsa plaide pour que Roger soit à son poste et je vais le lui accorder, mais fais le nécessaire pour que ce genre de désagrément ne se répète plus jamais. Trouvez-moi qui est derrière cette affaire et comment il a procéder ! »

« Bien Reçu Mr ! » Je raccroche et rejoins mes associés dans la salle de réunion. J'ai vraiment besoin de me calmer si je ne veux pas bâcler ma réunion. Elyséa… Qui a osé ? Je pense à Will, mais cela peut être n'importe qui.

« Nous avons observez les caméras de surveillance d'Electro-Security Inc, et nous avons effectivement reconnue le livreur de la boutique de fleurs. La thèse du montage est donc annulée. La boutique a reçu une commande pour livraison de fleurs à Miss Elyséa SMITH avec l'adresse de son bureau et l'heure de la livraison. Il a été précisé de livrer leur meilleure composition du jour et de mettre sur la carte 'pour égayer ta journée de travail, ma Beauté.' Celui qui s'est chargé de la livraison dit avoir été accosté par un Homme de taille moyenne portant un costume Noir. Il a réceptionné le bouquet en se présentant comme étant celui qui avait fait la commande. Il a même payé en liquide et récupérer la facture qu'il a fait mettre au Nom de Mr WILL PEARSON. Nous avons recoupé toutes les informations. Mr PEARSON suit tous vos mouvements avec un informateur dans nos services. Nous travaillons à le démasquer. »

« Un membre de mon équipe de sécurité est son informateur ? Il est très rusé ce PEARSON finalement. Etes-vous sure qu'il s'agit d'un seul agent ? »

« Oui ! Nous le confirmons. Nous pensons qu'il a dû, dans ses tournées autour de l'appartement de Miss SMITH, remarqué qu'elle était surveillée. C'est certainement de cette façon qu'il s'est rapproché d'un agent pour avoir des informations, moyennant de l'argent. »

« C'est très grave ce que tu me dis Rick ! Ce qui veut dire que notre équipe n'est pas fiable et que quiconque peut avoir des informations sur ma vie privée et me faire du mal ainsi qu'à Elsa ? »

« Je reconnais que quelque chose n'a pas marché et j'en suis moi-même terriblement gêné. Je m'en charge. Je vais trouver la ou les maillons faibles de notre système. »

« Je veux que tout soit réglé dans un délais très bref. Je ne veux pas que la vie d'Elsa soit en danger. J'attends ton rapport. »

« Bien Mr ! Si vous pouvez m'excuser ? » J'acquiesce de la tête et il sort de mon bureau. Finalement j'ai un peu sous-estimé Pearson. Il est très rusé, il faut que je fasse plus attention. Je sors de mon bureau pour me rendre à Electro-Security Inc.

« Je suis en route pour te récupérer Bébé »

« Mais il n'est que 15h mon Ange ! Je termine ma journée à 16h30 tu le sais ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais je suis en route. »

« Tu vas attendre longtemps. Je dois recevoir un client dans 15 min et après j'ai une séance de travail avec la comptabilité avant de finir ma journée. »

« Je n'ai aucun soucis avec ton programme, je vais juste venir m'enquérir moi-même des nouvelles dispositions de ta sécurité. Je te récupère à la fin de ta réunion.»

« Tu ne vas pas rester plus d'une heure à m'attendre ? Tu n'as pas de chose à régler au niveau de ton entreprise ? Pour la question de ma sécurité tu peux gérer cela en 15 minutes maximum de ce fait il n'y a pas lieu de venir une heure en avance. »

« J'ai envie de te voir maintenant. Rester au bureau ne m'est pas avantageux actuellement. Je ne suis pas efficace. Je serai là dans 15 minutes. »

« Mais tu ne me verras pas. Je ne vais quand même pas recevoir mon client et faire ma réunion avec toi ? Mon ange soit raisonnable ! »

« Humm… à tout à l'heure Bébé. »

« Humm… je vois que rien ne t'arrêtera. Ok ! À tout à l'heure. » Je souris et je raccroche. Elle a mis du temps à comprendre que rien ne changerait ma décision. Il me faut être dans ce lieu pour cerner tout son environnement. Pearson est un habitué des lieux et il maitrise leur fonctionnement. Je vais voir comment remédier à toutes les défaillances de son système de sécurité tout en l'intégrant aux habitudes des agents d'Electro-Security Inc. Le mieux serait de contrôler moi-même cette entreprise. Cette idée me traverse l'esprit depuis un moment.

« Tu es têtu Jerry ! Franchement tu es resté tout ce temps ? Tous mes collègues ne faisaient qu'en parler. Mr Jérôme Trawel ici à d'Electro-Security Inc ! Ils n'avaient que ça à la bouche. S'il te plait, ne me refait plus ça. »

« Ça te gênait autant ? D'accord je te promets de ne plus faire ça, sauf si cela s'avère vraiment nécessaire. »

« J'aime pas mélanger ma vie privée et mon boulot, toi également. Qu'est que tu es venue faire exactement ? »

« Te voir ! » Qu'est - ce qu'elle est chiante quand elle se doute de quelque chose et que je ne le lui avoue pas. J'ai bien fais de venir. J'ai bien compris l'environnement et les habitudes des gens à son travail. Nous voulons être discret, mais je me suis rendu compte que nous ne pouvons pas bien assurer sa sécurité si la direction ne collabore pas.

Quand j'y réfléchi, qu'est-ce que Mr Pearson gagnerai à semer un tel trouble dans l'esprit d'Elsa ? Prendre le même bouquet que moi et chez le même fleuriste. Ce n'est pas à Elsa que cela était destinée. C'est un message pour moi. Il sait que je la fais surveiller et c'est pour me montrer que j'ai échoué. Il veut me prouver que de cette même façon je vais échouer avec Elsa et qu'il prendra le dessus. Sur ce coup, je dois admettre qu'il a réussi. D'abord il connait mon gymnase et ensuite il est arrivé à faire la même chose que moi, pour Elsa aussi rapidement, pour un geste improvisé. Il est vraiment un adversaire dangereux et imprévisible. Mais j'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc et le combat vient juste de commencer. Elsa me regarde pendant un moment et a bien vu que j'étais en pleine réflexion. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas dupe et qu'elle soupçonne que cela doit avoir un lien avec le bouquet de ce matin et que ma visite n'était pas fortuite.

« À quoi penses-tu Jerry ? Tu sembles très pensif. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas bébé ! Je suis effectivement pensif mais il n'y a rien de grave »

« Si ce n'est rien de grave, pourquoi ne le partage tu pas avec moi ? Cette journée se passait très bien avec mon bouquet que tu n'as offert ce matin. Et après cet incident du deuxième bouquet, je sens que quelque chose se passe sans que tu ne me dises quoi que ce soit. »

Nous nous sommes promis d'être franc l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre et c'est vrai que nous sommes deux dans cette relation. Si je lui donne l'information, elle pourra également prendre elle-même des dispositions pour nous aider sur le cas de Mr Pearson. Mais je ne veux pas lui montrer que quelque chose n'a pas marché au niveau de mon dispositif. Il faut que j'aie le contrôle.

« Pour être franc avec toi, je réfléchissais effectivement aux dispositions à prendre, pour ne pas que ce genre de chose se reproduise. Ce n'était qu'un bouquet de fleur mais cela pourrai être plus dangereux et il nous faut être plus vigilent. »

« Qui a bien pu me le faire parvenir ? Tu n'as aucune idée ? »

« Et toi ? Tu n'avais jamais reçu ce genre de chose au bureau ? Est-ce que tu as remarqué un collègue ou un client qui aurait pu avoir ce genre de geste à ton endroit ? » Je l'observe attentivement pour voir sa réaction.

« Hum... pas à ma connaissance. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre d'attention à part avec Toi. Mais c'est vrai que pour ne rien te cacher cela pourrait être quelque chose que Will pourrais faire»

Tiens donc ! Quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? Rick se serait loupé sur un détail ?

« Ah Bon ! Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« Je me souviens que lorsque Geoffrey me faisait la cours, il avait insinué que Will avait détourné un mot qui m'était destiné. Cette situation l'avait vraiment embarrassé. Il me disait de faire attention à lui. Je m'étais dit que c'était de bonne guerre entre concurrents donc je ne m'étais pas attardé sur le sujet. »

« Comment a-t'il sut pour le mot ? »

« Il m'avait dit qu'il avait un ami en commun qui travaille dans le même immeuble que moi qui le lui avait avoué. Mais je n'ai pas cherché à en savoir plus. »

« Mais pourquoi penses-tu à lui pour le coup du bouquet ? Il ne devrait pas avoir de lien ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il m'a toujours fais une mauvaise impression. Dans le temps entre lui et Geoffrey je trouvais le deuxième plus rassurant. Will était le premier à m'avoir fait savoir son intérêt pour moi. Il était souvent très pressant j'ai donc accepté de diner avec lui juste pour le contenter. Apres il y a eu Geoffrey et la sortie au cinéma. Mais je peux dire cela a été bref et après je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui. Je l'ai rencontré un jour par hasard au super marché et c'est là qu'il m'a dit de faire attention à Will. »

Je savais que ce Will avait quelque chose à avoir avec le renoncement de Geoffrey. Il est un mauvais perdant.

Nous arrivons au Fifteen Twenty-one. Richard nous ouvre la portière et je l'aide à descendre du véhicule. Dans l'ascenseur je l'enlace pour la rassurer et me rapprocher d'elle. Toute notre conversation durant le trajet a été trop éprouvante. Je la sens se détendre. Je suis son homme et c'est moi qui dois la protéger. Je ne laisserai personne me défier de la sorte.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et nous pénétrons dans mon appartement.

« Je te sers un verre de vin ? » Je lui pose la question en allant ouvrir le réfrigérateur dans la cuisine. J'en ai moi-même besoin pour me rafraichir et me concentrer.

« Oui merci ! J'ai très soif » Elle s'installe sur un tabouret du bar que j'ai installé dans la cuisine. Elle semble elle aussi très pensive. Je l'observe pendant que je lui sers le vin. Elle est belle. Et je pense que le mot est insuffisant pour la qualifier. Une beauté sans artifice comme je le préfère. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui tend son verre. Nous buvons en nous regardons intensément dans les yeux. Elle m'est tellement précieuse que je n'ose même pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. Elle est franche et sincère. Je ne devrais pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne vais pas te le cacher, nous avons découvert que c'est Mr Pearson qui est l'auteur du bouquet en complicité avec un autre qui travaille dans ton immeuble. Un certain James Marshall. » Je l'observe en lui faisant cette révélation. Elle ouvre grandement les yeux.

« Je le pressentais. Mais comment est-ce possible. Pourquoi agit-il de la sorte. Je lui ai clairement signifié il y a deux ans que ne pouvais pas être avec lui et j'ai été bien claire. Apres Geoffrey il est revenu et je lui ai redis la même chose. »

« Ne te pose pas ce genre de questions bébé ! Il ne fera plus rien. Je m'occupe de lui. Je ne laisserai personne troubler notre relation sois en certaine. » Je le lui dis en la regardant intensément et avec tout le sérieux possible. Will ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. Et je pense qu'il le comprendra à ses dépens. ELYSEA est MIENNE. Je me rapproche d'elle, lui relève le menton avec mon index, plonge mon regard dans ses yeux.

« Tu. Es. Mienne. » Je lui prends les lèvres et l'embrasse profondément. Ce contact m'a manqué et à elle aussi. Nous continuons de nous embrasser quand je sens l'ombre de Richard. Je l'a relâche et m'écarte d'elle.

« Je reviens tout à l'heure bébé. Profite pour mettre la table, j'ai deux choses à régler avec Richard dans mon bureau.

« Ok ! Merci pour le baiser, j'en avais besoin. Je te sentais trop distant de moi »

« Oh bébé ! J'en avais également besoin. Et sache que je ne laisserai rien mettre de la distance entre nous » Je lui fais un bref baiser sur les lèvres et la laisse dans la cuisine.

Richard me rejoins dans mon bureau. Il occupe une pièce de mon appartement comme son centre de contrôle sécurité. L'appartement à côté du mien est également occupé par d'autres agents de sécurité qui se relaie chaque semaine. Trois restes continuellement en poste. Il y a deux autres agents de sécurité qui sont en poste devant l'immeuble Elsa dans un véhicule banalisé.

« Je suppose que tu as toutes les informations concernant la taupe de Pearson dans notre équipe ? »

« Nous l'avons identifié. C'est un agent qui a des problèmes d'argent du fait de son addiction aux jeux. Pearson est aussi un habitué de ces lieux. Il l'a reconnu un soir pendant qu'il faisait sa ronde dans l'immeuble et lui a fait un chantage. Les informations contre ses dettes de jeux. Il a finalement accepté. Cet agent lui a donné l'information sur votre identité et sur votre lieu de sport. Il lui a même donnée votre adresse. Il se nomme Michael Benson. Nous avons en l'interrogeant appris que Mr Pearson et Miss Kristel JOHNSON sont en contacts. »

« Et où est-il ce Mr Benson actuellement ? »

« Il est avec l'équipe de Rick, ils n'ont pas fini de le cuisiner. Nous voulons l'utiliser pour atteindre Mr Pearson. » Je me frotte le menton un instant et appel Rick.

« Mr TRAWEL »

« Je veux savoir tout de Mr Pearson et de ses liens avec des membres de mon entourage professionnel comme familiale. Et je veux que tu prennes toutes les dispositions pour ne plus que nous ayons de telles failles dans notre système de sécurité. Embauche des anciens du FBI qui veulent être maintenant dans le privé. Je ne veux plus de particulier sans vrai expérience. »

« C'est déjà fait Mr. L'équipe vient d'être totalement renouvelée à par Richard et moi. Miss Smith a même un nouveau garde de corps plus expérimenté. Ce genre d'erreur ne se reproduira plus à l'avenir. »

« OK ! » Je raccroche

« Tu peux disposer Richard. Je veux être informé de tous les mouvements de Pearson et de Miss Johnson. »

« OK Mr ! Nous prenons les dispositions. » Il sort de mon bureau. Décidément cette journée n'est pas prête de finir avec ses surprises. Kristel et Will j'aurais dû m'en douter ? Ils sont tous deux dans les finances. Mais comment ce sont t'ils connectés ? Pearson a dû mener une enquête une moi. Je crois l'avoir aperçu au gala de l'indépendance. C'est vrai je m'en souviens. Il a du bien m'observé et également Michael et Kristel. Je sors de mon bureau pour rejoindre Elsa. Elle a fini la table et m'attends pour diner. Dès que j'arrive à son niveau je remarque qu'elle s'est changée. Elle porte une robe fluide transparente noire elle est à tomber. Elle a de belles courbes et une belle poitrine voluptueuse. Elle lève les yeux et nos regards se croisent. Elle me sourit et je suis perdu.

« Tu es sure que tu veux diner étant habillée de la sorte » Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix

« Oui pourquoi ce n'est pas une tenue adéquate ? » Elle le dit d'une voix douce et sexy

« Je crois qu'elle me donne plus envie de toi que de la nourriture » Elle éclate de rires et son rire est très rafraichissant. Je l'enlace par la taille et l'attire vers moi pour un baiser passionné. Quand je la relâche, je pose mon front sur le sien en la regardant dans les yeux. Son regard est rempli d'amour et de désir.

« Je t'aime Elsa.. » C'est tout ce qui sort de ma bouche et c'est la vérité. Je suis éperdument amoureux de cette femme.

« Je t'aime également Jerry. » Nous nous sourions et je la relâche pour m'assoir et nous commençons à diner.

Nous parlons de tout. Elle me raconte sa journée et moi pareillement. Nous n'abordons plus le sujet du bouquet de fleur, mais je sais qu'elle y réfléchi et moi pareillement. Nous passons un peu de temps devant _Empire_ sa série préférée. Je ne comprends au scénario mais c'est agréable de l'écouter parler de cette saga familiale, en se pelotant.

« On va se coucher ? »

« Déjà ! Il aura un autre épisode de la série Jerry »

« Mais tu baille Elsa et la journée a été très mouvementée et il est déjà 10 heures du soir. »

« Oh ! Je n'ai pas vue l'heure passer. Tu as raison et de toute façon je verrai certainement une rediffusion. Tu me portes ? » Elle prend son air aguicheuse et cela m'arrache un sourire. Elle est tellement adorable.

« Oui bébé avec plaisir. » Je la porte et nous nous dirigeons vers ma chambre.

Nous sommes en route pour Electro-Security Inc. La nuit a été très difficile pour moi. Je n'ai pas peu arrêté de réfléchir à Will et Kristel. Je me suis assuré qu'Elsa dormait profondément avant de sortir pour me rendre à mon bureau pour mieux appréhender le problème et prendre les dispositions adéquates. J'ai dû faire veiller Rick et richard pour que nous arrêtions un plan actions efficace pour contrecarrer les actions avenirs de Will ou de Kristel. J'ai peu trouvé le sommeil que vers 3 heures du matin. Ce manque de sommeil joue un peu sur mon humeur, mais je me sens en forme. Elsa s'est également bien reposée. Elle dormait à points fermés quand je suis revenu me coucher. Je l'ai observée un bon moment durant son sommeil, tellement elle était belle à regarder. Je crois que je ne me lacerai jamais de la regarder. Je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs de cette nuit quand elle pose ses mains sur mon genou.

« J'oubliais Jerry, ce soir je devrais rentrer chez moi pour récupérer un dossier personnel. Je dois renouveler mon bail pour une année de plus. »

« Et pourquoi tu le devrais. Nous nous marrions dans moins de 4 mois. »

« Mon bail fini le 10 Juillet soit dans 1 jour exactement. Je vais le renouveler et après notre mariage je vais sous louer le temps d'épuiser mon bail. »

« Humm... mais résilie le et on reste chez moi ? Je pense que cela semble plus simple »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas m'installer chez toi maintenant. Apres le mariage je pense que cela sera plus convenable » _pff…._ elle m'exaspère avec ses principes de bonnes filles.

« Fais comme tu veux ! Je n'ai pas envie que nous nous disputions encore sur ce sujet. Tu connais mon avis sur cette question. »

« Moi non plus mais je ne veux pas que tu le prenne comme ça ! Je pensais que nous nous étions compris sur ce point ? » Je ne sais pas si parce que je ne lui ai pas fait l'amour hier ou si c'est mon manque sommeil ou c'est toujours le problème du bouquet, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur très agréable. Ce sujet ne vient qu'empirer la situation.

« C'est effectivement le cas. J'ai bien compris ! » Je me retourne vers ma vitre perdu dans mes pensées. Pour moi je donnerai tout pour être avec elle chaque minute. Elle par contre je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut se prouver, mais elle fait tout pour s'éloigner. Finalement j'ai l'impression de passer pour un _con_ et cela commence à m'énerver.

« Pourquoi te mets-tu dans cet état Jerry ? Je ne te comprends pas »

« Moi non plus je ne te comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu veux prouver ? Et à qui ? J'ai l'impression que je fais tout pour que nous soyons toujours ensemble, mais toi tu veux t'éloigner. Mais bon c'est compris je saurai m'adapter. » Elle écarquille les yeux étonnée par ma réaction. Je sens qu'elle a mal mais je m'en fou. Je suis mois également en colère. Nous arrivons au même instant devant _Electro-Security Inc_. Richard lui ouvre la portière. Elle ne descend pas.

« C'est comme cela que tu le perçoit ? »

« Oui ! Mais tu vas être en retard. Nous en reparlerons ce soir si tu le veux bien. » Je me sens tout d'un coup las de tout ce manège.

« Oui je le veux bien ! Je ne veux pas que nous nous quittions ainsi. S'il te plait regarde-moi. » Je soupire et me retourne. Elle semble triste et moi aussi. Nous nous regardons un bref moment et je lui fais un bref baisé sur les lèvres.

« Ne sois pas triste. Ce n'ai pas ta faute. Je pense que je ne suis pas de très bonne humeur, mais ça va me passer. » Avant que je ne finisse ma phase elle me prend la tête et m'embrase brusquement. Je suis pris par surprise mais je ne peux résister à son baiser. Nous nous embrassons passionnément. Je décharge toute ma tension dans mon baiser. Elle a un tel effet sur moi que je me consume de l'intérieur. Je refuse de la lâcher et elle aussi. Nous oublions tout à ce moment précis. Un bruit me ramène à la réalité et je la relâche à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime n'en doute jamais. » Sur ces paroles elle descend de la voiture. Je remarque que le bruit venait de Richard. Il referme la porte et me conduit à _JT Industry_. Ses paroles restent suspendues dans l'air pendant tout le trajet. Je me rends compte que c'est vraiment un sentiment d'insécurité qui m'anime. Je me sens tellement dépendant d'elle et cela me fait peur. Je n'ai jamais été aussi vulnérable. Je la veux terriblement et en même temps j'ai l'impression que je ne contrôle rien. C'est très déstabilisant.

J'arrive à mes bureaux, toujours perdus dans mes pensées. Je remarque Kimberly qui se précipite pour m'ouvrir la porte. Elle a dû remarquer ma mine. Elle sait que je suis dans un de mes jours ou il vaut mieux être loin de ma présence.

« Un café Mr ? »

« Oui ! Et merci d'annuler tous mes rendez-vous pour cette matinée. Je ne veux pas être dérangé »

« C'est Noté Mr »

Comment les autres hommes vivent leurs histoires amoureuses. C'est à la fois beau et terrifiant. J'ai constamment peur de la perdre. Et tous ces hommes qui lui tournent autour malgré que ce soit bien visible qu'elle n'est plus libre. Elle également qui fait tout pour me rendre la vie difficile avec son refus de vivre chez moi définitivement. Nous ne sommes plus des petits amis, nous sommes fiancés quand même. J'allume mon ordinateur tout en ruminant mon exaspération. Je remarque que j'ai un mail d'elle et un autre de Kristel. _Putain !_ Qu'est- ce qu'elle est collante cette femme. Va-t-elle me lâcher un peu ! J'ouvre celui d'Elsa.

De : **Elyséa SMITH** , le 9 Juillet 2015 : 8 h15

A : **Jérôme TRAWEL**

Jerry….

J'espère que tu vas mieux ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. Je m'en excuse. Mets-toi à ma place. Nous ne sommes pas du même milieu et cela m'est déjà reprocher par ta mère même si tu ne me le dis pas pour me frustrer, je le sais. Je ne vais pas encore lui donner, à elle et ceux qui pense que je ne suis pas faite pour toi, l'occasion de médire de moi. J'ai besoin de me faire respecter, de ne pas subir. Je t'aime tu le sais et tu sais également que moi également j'ai besoin de toi plus que de l'oxygène pour respirer. Renouveler ce bail c'est juste pour dire que j'ai un chez moi, même si je n'y suis pas. STP ne te fais pas de mauvaises idées ou une mauvaise impression des sentiments que j'éprouve. Ne te sens pas seul stp.

Je t'aime

Ta _Elsa._

Ma Elsa. Rien qu'à lire ces deux mots je suis traversé par une émotion que je ne saurais décrire. Pourquoi se fais-t-elle tant du mauvais sang au sujet de sa classe sociale. Elle a tout et même plus que ces femmes snobes. Comment la rassurer ? Comment lui montrer qu'elle ne doit pas tenir compte des avis des autres mais que nous devons tracer notre voie. Nous devons nous faire confiance. Pour sa dignité elle n'a pas à s'en faire. Elle est une femme battante, qui impose le respect et cela se voit. Elle est classe élégante, a de l'esprit d'une grande intelligence.

De : **Jérôme TRAWEL** , le 9 Juillet 2015 : 9 h15

A : **Elyséa SMITH**

Bébé….

Rien que te lire m'a redonné la joie. Tu m'es tellement précieuse. Je te comprends n'en doute pas mais je pense que tu te fais trop de mauvais sang. Soyons libre, stp vivons notre amour. Ne regarde à personne, traçons notre voie. C'est notre vie. Et vivons pour être heureux. Je t'aime

Ton ange…

Je lui envoie le message et ouvre celui de Kristel.

De : **Kristel JOHNSON** , le 9 Juillet 2015 : 9h05

A : **Jérôme TRAWEL**

Bonjour, Jérôme

Tu vas bien ? Je serais à la Bank of America Plaza ce matin. Comme tu es non loin je passerai te dire un bonjour.

A Tout à l'heure.

 _Kristel J._

 _Financial Analyst, WFIB_

De : **Jérôme TRAWEL** , le 9 Juillet 2015 : 9h30

A: **Kristel JOHNSON**

Bonjour, Miss JOHNSON

Je suis désolé mais je ne reçois pas ce matin. Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister.

 _Jérôme T._

 _CEO, JT Industry_

Pour qui elle se prend celle-là. Je compose le numéro de Kimberly

« Je ne reçois personne comme je vous l'ai signifié je dis bien personne, même l'après-midi prévient également la sécurité. J'ai juste une séance avec Lauren à 3 heures cet après-midi. Merci ! » Je raccroche.

Lauren JONES est mon n° 2, elle est la directrice Marketing de _JT Indsustry_ et elle possède également 20 % des parts de mon entreprise. C'est une femme très dynamique et très compétente je me félicite toujours d'avoir su l'intéresser par des stocks options pour ne pas qu'elle ne me file entre les doigts.

La journée passe agréablement. J'ai peu me concentre sur le dossier qui m'a été transmis sur les propositions des chinois. Je pense qu'à ma mission de septembre allons pouvoir conclure cette affaire. Mon portable me signale un sms. Je souris ce doit être Elsa. _Merde !_ Il est de Kimberly.

"Jérôme je suis devant tes bureaux, la réception refuse de me donner l'accès. Kimberly„

"Je ne reçois pas aujourd'hui comme je te l'ai dit. Mr Trawel „

"Mais je suis déjà là tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ? ce n'est pas sympa. Kimberly„

"Je travaille actuellement prochainement prend un rendez-vous. Mr Trawel „

"Mais il est l'heure du déjeuner, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu travailles. Kimberly„

"Mademoiselle JOHNSON je pense que j'ai été bien claire je ne RECOIS pas et je n'ai pas me justifier. Si tu veux me voir à mon bureau tu prends un rendez-vous en bon et due forme. Merci et arrête de m'importuner. Mr Trawel „

Je pense que le message est bien passé. Mon téléphone sonne. Je regarde c'est Kristel. Je transferts l'appel vers ma messagerie. Elle commence à m'énerver celle-là. Mon téléphone sonne mais cette fois je reçois la sonnerie personnalisée d'Elsa. Je décroche.

« Salut ! »

« Salut mon ange ! Ça va ? » Sa voix est douce et suave

« Ça va ! Et toi ? »

« Je vais bien. Tu me manques… » Je frissonne. Quel effet elle me fait.

« Tu me manques également. » Elle soupire

« Tu m'aimes encore ? » Oh ! Elle en doute ?

« Encore plus que hier et même plus qu'i mois voir depuis le début. Je suis fou de Toi. »

« J'avais peur que tu me déteste »

« JAMAIS ! On pourrait se disputer, je pourrais m'énerver c'est vrai et être dur mais jamais je ne te détesterai. Je te l'ai dit et te le répète TOI et MOI nous allons nous aimer même si cela devrait nous tuer. » Je sens qu'elle sourit et moi aussi

« D'accord ! Je te laisse travailler. On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui ! Je passe te prendre à 17H. Nous allons faire un tour chez toi pour que tu récupère tes documents ensuite on va rentrer. J'ai hâte d'être en Toi ! » Elle se met à rires.

« OK ! À plus mon ange ! »

« À plus bébé ! » Elle raccroche.

Cet échange m'a donné du coup l'appétit et pas seulement de nourriture. J'en souris. C'est tout ça le charme de l'amour je crois. S'énerver et quelque minutes après être encore plus fou l'un de l'autre. Ah ! Elyséa SMITH que vais-je faire de Toi ?


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

« Tu sembles épanouis, ça se voit que tu es heureux Bro ! Comment va ta fiancée ? »

« Elle va bien merci ! Je ne savais pas que cela se voyait tant, parce qu'effectivement je suis heureux. Je suis impatient de faire d'elle mon épouse. Mais en même temps je ne te cacherai pas cela m'angoisse un peu. » Je suis assis au _All City Coffee_ avec Steve.

« Qu'est ce qui t'angoisse ? Si je ne suis pas indiscret. »

« Non pas du tout tu sais que tu es mon meilleure ami. C'est juste que je m'inquiète qu'un jour elle se lasse de moi. Je sais que je suis très possessif et cela peut à la longue l'étouffer et par la suite l'éloigner de moi. »

« Mais elle t'aime tu n'en doutes pas ? Quand on aime vraiment ce genre de chose n'arrive pas. Pourquoi tu penses à ce genre de choses ? »

« Je sais qu'elle m'aime et je n'en doute pas. C'est moi qui m'inquiète. Comme tu fais avec Stella ? »

« Je n'improvise rien. Je suis ce que je suis et elle me connait, m'accepte et m'aime telle que je suis. Elle peut s'énerver pour des choses, mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Toi, est ce que tu penses que son comportement pourrait t'éloigner d'elle ? »

« Non je ne crois pas. »

« C'est pareil je crois pour elle aussi. S'en est-elle déjà plein de ta possessivité ? »

« Non pas du tout »

« Alors il n'y a pas lieu de t'angoisser pour cela. N'empêche que c'est vrai te connaissant, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne s'est pas encore enfui ? » Je lui lance mon poing. Nous éclatons de rires.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Si Stella n'a pas fuis ta mauvaise haleine ce n'est pas Elsa qui me fuirait pour ma possessivité » Nous continuions de bavarder de nos couples et de nos affaires. Il est 2 h de l'après-midi quand nous nous séparons, Richard me conduit à JT Industry. Pendant le trajet perdu dans mes pensées, je fais un bilan de ces deux semaines écoulées.

Elles ont été calmes et cela m'en réjouis. J'ai réussi à fiabiliser le service de sécurité, ce qui nous a permis d'éviter d'autres désagréments comme celui du bouquet de fleurs. Will et Kristel n'ont plus fait parler d'eux, ce qui semble me faire croire à un repli stratégique. D'après les informations que nous avons peu obtenir, Will aurait démissionné de sa boite pour une autre actuellement inconnue et aurait même déménagé.

Le weekend end passé nous avons finalement eu notre rencontre familiale au grand plaisir de mon père. Ma mère est restée cependant un peu distante de toutes ses belles filles au mécontentement de mes frères et moi. Elsa et moi avons profité au maximum de l'un et l'autre ces jours ci. Nous n'avons pas été un seul jour dans son appartement malgré le renouvellement de son bail. Nous apprenons à mieux nous connaitre et chaque jour qui passe nous sommes de plus en plus amoureux l'un de l'autre. Une chose que j'apprécie encore plus, ceux sont nos ébats amoureux qui sont très explosifs. L'alchimie entre nous dépasse toutes mes attentes. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais me rassasier d'elle. Elle m'excite sans efforts. Nos échanges de regards, nos contacts, même nos moments de pur silence sont chargés de passion et de tendresse. La tension sexuelle entre nous est insupportable. Je me souviens même d'une remarque de Stanley et Fred à ce sujet lors de nos dernières retrouvailles.

« Franchement Jérôme la tension sexuelle entre Elsa et toi est insoutenable ! Vous ne faites que baiser ou quoi ? » S'exclamait Stanley après qu'Elsa et moi avions échangé un bref baisé avant que nous allions pécher.

« Effectivement je l'ai remarqué. Tu n'as pas peu la quitter des yeux un instant, comme si tu avais besoin de cette connexion pour te sentir bien. Comment fais-tu pour tenir à ton bureau ? » M'interrogeait Fred.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne fais pas attention. Mais je crois vous êtes pareilles avec Christelle et Kate. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi vous vous en étonnés ? Et puis nous sommes deux jeunes fiancés, qu'est-ce qui vous étonnent à ce point ? »

« Nous ne nous en plaignons pas! N'est pas Stanley ? Au contraire nous en sommes ravie que tu puisses expérimenter ce que c'est d'être éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

« C'est vrai que cela me réjouis mais je ne crois pas, Fred qu'à nos début Kate et moi et même Toi et Christelle que cela se voyait tant. J'ai même remarqué que cela avait un peu attristé maman. »

« Et pourquoi en serait-elle attristée ? Elsa et moi nous sommes amoureux et elle le sait »

« Humm… le savoir et le vouloir c'est deux choses » me répondent t'ils à l'unisson

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez »

« Rien que toi-même tu dois savoir. » Réponds Fred

« Tu sais bien que maman aurait souhaité que tu sois avec Kristel et je ne crois pas qu'elle ait abandonné cette idée la connaissant. Elle semble, vouloir avoir son mot à dire dans le choix de ton épouse et je ne saurais te donner les raisons. » Reprends Stanley

« Elle peut vouloir ce qu'elle veut. Mon choix pour ma vie matrimoniale est le mien. Etait-ce également la même chose avec vous ? »

« Non pas du tout ! Elle avait certes montré qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop nos choix mais je ne me souviens pas qu'elle se soit tant impliquée. Mais ne fais pas attention. Avec l'Age les femmes deviennent souvent un peu trop exigeante et en plus papa semble très content de ton choix. » Clarifie Stanley. Fred l'interrompt par un signe de la main pour nous demander de laisser tomber le sujet.

A notre retour de la pêche, j'ai longuement observé ma mère pour comprendre son besoin de vouloir effectivement intervenir dans mon choix. Elle semblait très distante de Kate et Christelle pourquoi ? Est-elle à ce point porté sur le matériel. Elle m'a toujours laissé croire qu'il fallait se marier par amour. Et cela est évident qu'Elsa et moi nous nous aimons et cela est pareille pour Fred et Christelle comme pour Stanley et Kate. Ils me font la remarque de mes regards énamourés avec Elsa mais pour eux également c'est pareille. Donc qu'est ce qui gêne autan maman ?

Elsa qu'en à elle ne semblait pas être affectée par l'indifférence de maman. Elle est très différente de mes belles sœurs. Elle ne laisse pas transparaitre ses complexes ou ses émotions. Elle semble toujours à l'aise dans ses gestes, mais la connaissant très bien je sais qu'elle supporte mal le comportement de maman.

Richard m'ouvre la portière ce qui me ramène à l'instant présent.

« Nous devons récupérer Miss SMITH à 17 h 30 au lieu de 17 heures et je compte l'envoyer diner au _Shuckers_ ce soir. »

« Bien reçu Mr. »

Je descends et j'emprunte l'ascenseur. Quand j'arrive au niveau de mon bureau, un cadeau emballé de couleur rouge vif attire mon attention au niveau de Kimberly. Je m'en détourne et rejoins mon bureau. Kimberly rentre 3 minutes après moi.

« Mr, ce colis est arrivé à la réception ce midi. Il vous est destiné. » Grande est ma surprise et elle le remarque. A la couleur du paquet je me demande, si Elsa ne veut pas me faire une surprise.

« Il est de qui ? »

« L'expéditeur n'a pas mentionné son nom. Il y a juste une carte à votre attention. »

« Je ne prends pas de colis anonyme vous le savez ? »

« Excusez Mr, mais avec la couleur de l'emballage, pour ne pas être indiscrète, je me suis dit qu'il venais certainement de votre fiancée. »

« Elle ne me ferait jamais parvenir un colis anonyme. Mais laissez-le sur la table, je le verrai après. Réservez-moi une table pour deux au _Shuckers_ à 19 heures. »

« C'est noté Mr. Je commande le menu du soir ? »

« Non ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous commanderons sur place. Merci. » Elle sort de mon bureau. Un colis anonyme ? J'appelle Rick.

« Mr TRAWEL »

« Je viens de recevoir un colis anonyme. Tu dois en être informé ? »

« Oui je le suis Mr et nous avons déjà tracé le colis. Nous vous attendions pour vous faire notre rapport »

« Et donc il est de qui ? »

« Il est de WILL PEARSON. Ce sont des images. »

« AH ! »

« Il l'a fait parvenir de façon indirect mais nous avons peu le démasquer. Je vous conseille que ne pas le toucher sans la présence de votre avocat.»

« Je vois… Je te recontacte. » J'appelle automatiquement Landon mon avocat personnel.

« Jérôme ! »

« Je viens de recevoir un colis anonyme. Mon conseiller en sécurité me conseil de l'ouvrir en ta présence »

« A tout de suite alors » Je raccroche. WILL PEARSON ? Que contient ce colis ? Décidément il n'a pas fini de faire parler de lui. Il est pauvre en stratégie apparemment, toujours des colis anonyme. Landon fait son entré dans mon bureau.

« Il a un drôle d'emballage pour un colis qui doit être ouvert en présence de ton avocat Jérôme ? »

« Effectivement c'est certainement pour faire diversion. Nous l'ouvrons, je suis impatient de connaitre le contenue »

Landon prend le colis et l'ouvre. Il contient une boite en cuir marron. Il l'ouvre également et il en sort des images… deux exactement. Il les pose sur la table en les séparant….. Je reste sans voix…. Mon Dieu !... Ce sont des images d'Elsa en compagnie d'un autre homme. Ma vision se brouille. Mon pool s'accélère. Landon et moi échangeons un regard. La tension est telle, que je ne peux plus respirer. Ces images me sont insoutenables. Voir Elsa avec un autre homme, est une vision que je ne pourrai jamais supporter. Je me lève et je vais directement dans les toilettes. Je m'appuis sur le lavabo pour reprendre le contrôle de mes sens. Je n'y arrive pas. Je reste dans cette position un moment qui me semble une éternité. Je tremble de tout mon être. Comment est-ce possible ? Je réfléchi… ce n'est pas possible il faut que je regarde ces images de plus prêt. Je reviens au bureau et inspire profondément pour me donner la force d'affronter ces photos. Landon ne m'a pas quitter des yeux et à l'expression de son visage je sens qu'il compatie à ma douleur. Il sait ce que représente Elsa pour moi.

Je prends les photos une par une pour les observer. Elsa est couchée sous un homme qui a enfouis son visage dans son cou, elle a les yeux fermés mais on l'a reconnait bien. Je pourrai la reconnaitre parmi un milliard de femmes. Sur l'autre elle est assise en petite culote sur le canapé et l'homme lui lève les clavicules. Je ne me rends pas compte mais je lui dessine la bouche avec mon doigt. Cette bouche….mon visage se crispe. Landon se lève et vient à mon niveau pour récupérer les photos. Je refuse de les lui donner. Je ne veux pas qu'il voit Elsa comme ça. Il pose la main sur mon épaule.

« Jérôme, ceux sont des images personnels. Celui qui les a prisent n'avait pas le droit de les faire sans le consentement de ta fiancée. Je sais que tu souffres mais il te faut garder toute ta lucidité pour que nous résolvons ce problème »

Je lui lance un regard noir, mais je sais qu'il a raison. Mais pendant que j'y pense ses images sont t'elles récentes ? Mon cœur se serre. Non je ne le crois pas. Je les observe encore plus attentivement. Elle semble avoir plus de 3 Kg que son poids actuel.

« Tu as raison. Peut-on savoir de quand datent ces images ? »

« Avec une photo pareil … c'est possible avec des experts »

« Que me conseil-tu ? »

« D'en discuter avec ta fiancée. S'il y a une plainte c'est elle qui doit le faire » Je sais au fond de moi que ses photos datent d'avant moi. Mais n'empêche que je veux bien m'en assurer.

« Je veux d'abord connaitre la période de ces clichés avant de lui en parler »

« Mais elle est la mieux placée pour te donner cette information tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je sais …. Merci »

« Il va aussi falloir relever les emprunts sur ces images. De toutes façon à part les miennes et les tiennes il devrait en avoir d'autres. » D'autres personnes ?... qui ? Elles ont vu Elsa dans cette position.

« Et n'oublie pas que la personne qui te l'a envoyé peut vouloir te faire un chantage. Tu es un personnage public et riche. Tu as officialisé tes fiançailles. Avec de telles images ont peu te faire chanter. Combien de tirages, il y a de ces photos. Je ne pense pas que ce soit juste pour te faire souffrir. »

Merde ! Il a raison. Si ses images tombent dans la presse, Elsa ne supporterais pas toute cette médiatisation. Elle pourrait même me quitter ? Rien qu'y penser ma poitrine me serre et je m'étouffe. Landon se précipite vers moi pour m'aider. Mon pool s'accélère encore une fois. Cette fois ci c'est pire que la première fois. Il m'aide à m'assoir. Elsa ne peut pas me quitter, j'en mourrais. Que vont dire mes parents ? Oh maman ! Elle va trouver là une occasion pour rabaisser davantage Elsa. J'ai la migraine rien qu'en pensant à toutes les conséquences de la diffusion de ces images. Elsa qui tient tellement à son image… Mon Dieu ! Je prends mon téléphone et appel Rick et Richard. Landon se rassoit et sort son bloc note pour noter des éléments.

« Mr Trawel ! »

« Je vous attends dans mon bureau en urgence » Je ne reconnais même pas le son de ma voix. C'est la première fois qu'elle est de la sorte enrouée. Je boue de l'intérieure. Ils arrivent à l'instant.

« Prenez place. Landon va vous faire le point de la situation. » Je leur montre le divan. Je ne me sens pas capable de commenter quoi que ce soit dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Landon leur fait un récit précis de la situation et des éventuelles conséquences. Rick donne plus de précision sur l'expéditeur du colis et son transit. Je les écoute sans rien dire toutes mes pensées étant sur Elsa et sur sa réaction. Tout était parfait entre nous, nous devions même commencer préparatifs de notre mariage dans une vingtaine de jours. Nous avons fait passionnément l'amour la veille. Et voilà que ces images peuvent tout bouleverser. La douleur me transperce. La voir, sur ces photos à réveiller une jalousie mélanger à une peur indescriptible de la perdre. Je suis fou d'elle. Je ne peux même pas imaginer mon existence future sans elle. Je me lève et me dirige vers les baies de mon bureau par lesquelles j'ai un très beau panorama de la ville de Seattle avec une belle vu du _Space Needle_ , laissant discuter Rick, Richard et Landon dans le salon de mon bureau.

Elle est tellement douce, sexy et sensuelle sur ces photos, elle est mienne. Cet homme qui est-il ? Elle m'a dit avoir perdu sa virginité, lors d'un viole quand elle était au lycée. Sur ces images elle est mature et consentante. Ce doit être celui avec qui elle a eu une aventure d'un soir. C'est vrai ! Elle disait avoir été droguée. Ce doit être ça ! Mais pourquoi des images ? Le savait-elle ? Comment des amies peuvent-elles être si méchantes. Où ont eu lieu ses rapports ? D'après Rick c'était chez elle. Mais donc qui a pris ses photos ? Et Will comment s'en ait il procurer ? Et si ce n'était pas cette aventure, s'il y avait une autre avec Geoffrey…. _Putain !_ Que c'est douloureux.

Je reviens au salon, il faut que je clarifie des choses.

« Rick, dans ton enquête sur Elyséa, a-t-elle eu d'autres relations à par les deux dont tu m'en as parlé ? »

« Pas à ma connaissance Mr. Ceux sont les deux seules aventures. Apres elle s'était beaucoup renfermée »

« Tu es sur qu'il n'y a rien eu avec Geoffrey ? »

« Rien Mr ! »

« Elyséa m'a dit que Will avait détourné un mot de Geoffrey à son intention, et lui avait dit de faire attention à PEARSON. Trouvez de quoi il s'agit.»

« Ok Mr ! »

« Êtes-vous sûr que ces images ne sont pas récentes ? »

« Nous en sommes sures Mr. Depuis votre rencontre avec Miss SMITH nous ne la quittons pas des yeux. » Ils ont raison. Ouf cela me soulage même si je le savais. Ce que nous partageons est particulier.

« Il faut savoir s'il n'y a pas d'autres images ? »

« Il y en a certainement Jérôme.» Réponds Landon.

« Ces images oui ! Mais je me pose la question de savoir s'il n'y a rien d'autre avec un autre homme. Moi ! Nous avons eu à coucher ensemble deux fois dans son appartement. Et si c'était un pervers qui y avait mis une caméra ? Cet agent qui avait été payé par Will par exemple ? Nous avons peu facilement mettre des caméras chez elle à une certaine période et si tous n'avaient pas été enlevé ? » En y pensant mon cœur se serre. Rick, Richard et Landon ont compris ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Et si tout cette histoire révélait que moi également je la faisais surveillée ? Elle ne me ferait plus confiance….. Et me quitterait immédiatement… Je m'étouffe.

« Cela complique tout Jérôme. C'est vrai que si ce WILL a eu déjà cette information, il a déjà tout planifié. Le risque est trop grand. Nous ne pouvons pas le poursuivre. Si nous ne le faisons pas et qu'il transmet tout à la presse, elle le saura, portera plainte et découvrira également ce que tu as fait avant d'être avec elle. Tu comprends l'ampleur que prendra sa déception. » Intervient Landon en s'affaissant dans le divan.

« Nous devons reconnaitre que ce WILL a vraiment bien planifié son coup » reprend Richard.

Le risque est énorme. Je ne peux le courir. Mais si Elsa ne le sait pas et qu'un jour elle l'apprend je briserai tout espoir de la reconquérir. Comment faire ? Mon téléphone sonne au même moment. C'est Kimberly

« Mr, Il est 17 heures 15. Votre diner est pour 19 h. » C'est vrai notre diner !

« Merci ! » Je raccroche. Je lève mes yeux vers Richard.

« Nous devons aller chercher Elsa. » Je parle comme un automate. La peur me noue l'estomac. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant et en danger. J'ai trouvé l'amour et je risque de le perdre…

Richard descend préparer la voiture. Landon et moi nous séparons le temps de prendre du recul pour mieux analyser les contours du problème et trouver une solution. Parce que c'est cela, il me faut trouver UNE SOLUTION. Je ne peux pas perdre Elsa. Rick fait pareil. Nous avons à nous quatre gérés plusieurs problèmes dans le passé. Les coups des concurrents et bien d'autres situations plus ou moins complexes. Mais aucune d'elles ne mettaient en jeu quelque chose auquel je tiens comme Elsa. Un marché tu le perds mais tu regagne un autre. Il n'y a pas de sentiments. Mais les sentiments c'est différent, je n'étais pas préparer à ça.

Le trajet jusqu'à _Electro-Security Inc_ semble plus court que d'habitude. Je redoute notre rencontre. L'inquiétude me ronge. Elle me connait trop et je ne pourrai pas lui cacher que quelque chose ne va pas. Je suis comme lessivé. Nous nous sommes promis de tout nous dire. Est-ce que je peux partager ce lourd fardeau avec elle ? Comme va-t-elle me regarder ? Comment va-t-elle se sentir ? Va-t-elle continuer à m'aimer ? Depuis que nous nous sommes rencontré, je me sens revivre. Elle a apporté beaucoup de joie dans mon existence. Aujourd'hui 30 Juillet 2015, cela nous fait à peine 5 mois de relation, mais j'ai l'impression que nous avons toujours été ensemble. J'avais pourtant tout cherché, pour ne pas que des cadavres mis dans nos placards viennent troubler notre couple. Mais comme si le sort s'était acharné contre nous, voilà que deux maudites images viennent tout risquer. Richard ouvre la portière du véhicule et mon pool s'accélère… elle monte et se tourne immédiatement vers moi. Son garde de corps Luck s'installe sur le siège passager.

« Tu m'as manquée … Jerry » Elle s'approche et me fait un bref baisé sur les lèvres. Elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Elle recule et me regarde dans les yeux. Je l'observe sans parler je suis tétanisé. Elle est tellement belle, je tends la main et dessine le contour de sa bouche. Elle m'observe sans rien dire. Je lui caresse la joue et lève les yeux vers elle.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Jerry ? » s'inquiète t'elle

« Rien bébé ! Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manquée. Je t'aime » Elle me sourit. Mais par son sourire je sais qu'elle est toujours inquiète.

Je me rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement... Notre baisé se change en un baisé plus profond. Elle se laisse faire et répond à mon baisé. J'ai besoin de la sentir. Nous prolongeons notre baisé avec juste des pause pour reprendre notre souffle et nous reprenons. Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je ne pourrai rien dire. Je veux juste la sentir savourer le lien fort qui nous uni. Mais mes peurs ressurgissent et cela me freine dans mon élan. Je m'écarte et l'observe. Un éclair de tristesse l'envahit.

« Dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Et ne me réponds pas Rien, parce que je sens que quelque chose te tracasse. Quelque chose de sérieux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça » Nous arrivons en même temps au restaurant. Elle s'étonne que nous ne soyons pas rentrés directement.

« Je voulais que nous dinions au restaurant ce soir. Je voulais te faire la surprise. Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

« Pas du tout mon Ange. Merci pour l'attention, mais j'aurais peu me rafraichir avant de venir ? »

« Tu es parfaite tu n'as besoin de rien d'autres bébé. » Elle me sourit mais je suis incapable de lui rendre son sourire. Je ne savais pas que cela allait être plus compliqué. Je n'arrive pas à la regarder droit dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il existe un fossé entre nous. Je ne pourrais pas continué comme ça.

« Alors comme s'est passé ta journée ? » Elle me le demande juste après s'être assise. Je m'assoie à mon tour en face d'elle. Le restaurant est plein ce soir, alors que nous ne sommes que mardi. Habituellement, ce sont les vendredis qui affichent plein. Nous sommes installés sur une table discrète qui nous permet de ne pas être trop repérés. Un serveur vient à notre niveau pour prendre notre commande. Nous choisissons notre menu et une bouteille de vin.

« J'ai connue meilleure journée, pour répondre à ta question. »

« Qu'est- ce qu'elle a eu de si terrible ? » Le serveur revient au même moment avec notre bouteille de vin.

« Vous gouttez Mr ? » j'acquiesce de la tête. Il me sert et je goute. Je lui fais signe de servir.

« Tu m'as énormément manqué c'est tout.» Je plonge mes regards dans les siens pour qu'elle comprenne la véracité de mes mots.

« A moi également. » Elle me sourit et pour la première fois depuis ce midi, j'arrive à sourire.

« Et la tienne ? Tu as reçu beaucoup clients »

« Pas vraiment. J'ai juste eu deux réunions avec nos fournisseurs pour passer des commandes. Et ta rencontre avec Steve, ça été ? »

« Oui j'ai vraiment apprécié. Tu le connais toujours taquin. Il ne faisait que raconter des âneries. » Le serveur revient avec nos entrées. Nous mangeons calmement. Elle me raconte des anecdotes de ses collègues. Je l'observe sans vraiment participer à la conversation. Je sais qu'elle sent que quelque chose me préoccupe et j'apprécie le fait qu'elle ne me brusque pas. Elle me ménage au contraire pour me mettre à mon aise. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle tente de me faire oublier mes problèmes. Moi je sais que si s'était l'inverse je n'allais pas pouvoir avoir la même patience et cela aurait mal fini si elle ne me disait rien.

« Ton père m'a appelé ce après-midi. »

« Qu'est- ce qu'il voulait ? »

« Juste prendre de mes nouvelles et me souhaiter une bonne après-midi. »

« Je vois ! C'est une charmante attention. »

« Effectivement…. » Elle se tait. Je sais qu'elle pense à ma mère mais ce soir je ne suis pas très loquace pour pouvoir la réconforter. Le diner arrive et nous mangeons cette fois ci en silence en échangeant regards et sourire. A la fin du repas, elle me remercie pour la soirée. Nous quittons le restaurant main dans la main.

Lorsque Richard gare le véhicule je remarque qu'il a un regard de compassion en nous observant.

« Emmène nous à la marina, nous allons prendre le grand air avant de rentrer. »

« Mais Jerry tu n'es pas habillé pour ? »

Je me tourne vers elle, enlève ma cravate déboutonne mon colle. Enlève ma veste, fais sortir ma chemise de mon pantalon tout en la regardant. » Elle secoue la tête et se met à sourire.

Nous descendons du véhicule une fois arrivée. Elle est en pantalon slim noir et veste beige. Ses talons sont bas ce qui nous facilite la tâche. Une fois au niveau de la baie, loin des regards indiscrets, le l'enlace et la tire vers moi. Nous nous faisons face. Elle m'entoure le cou avec ses bras et nous nous embrassons passionnément. . Je lui tiens par la suite la tête pour mieux approfondir notre baisé. A bout de souffle je la relâche et plonge mon regard dans ses yeux sans dire mots. On entend juste nos respirations saccadées.

« Elyséa SMITH, je suis éperdument amoureux de toi. Ce qui je ressens pour toi me fais terriblement peur. J'espère ne pas faire un jour une grave bêtise qui t'obligera à me quitter. J'en mourrai.» Je déballe tout ça d'un trait. Elle me regarde avec passion.

« Pourquoi penses-tu à des choses aussi tristes. Je suis également amoureuse de toi. Je ne crois pas pouvoir survivre sans toi. Je n'ose pas imaginer. Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais faire comme bêtise. Si tu trompes c'est sûr que tu m'auras brisé et je pense que si tu arrives à ça, cela voudrait dire que tes sentiments pour moi ne sont plus les mêmes. De ce fait, même si je te quitte tu ne souffriras pas. Moi par contre oui. »

« Te tromper, je ne crois pas que cela puisse être possible un jour rassure toi. »

« De ce fait arrête d'être aussi cynique. Je ne suis pas prête à te tromper et toi non plus. » Je l'observe un moment. Elle pourra peut-être me pardonner si elle savait ? Humm... Nous continuions à marcher et à prendre le grand air. Après une heure, nous rentrons au Fifteen Twenty One. Une fois chez Moi, je la porte directement dans la chambre. Je la jette sur le lit. Mon regard est sombre, sauvage sans trace d'humour. Elle m'observe également depuis le lit en se mordillant les lèvres. Je me déshabille sans la quitter des yeux. Je la rejoins et la déshabille rapidement et sans préliminaires je suis en elle. Je la pilonne à un rythme accéléré, je sais qu'elle aime mon côté sauvage. Elle cri, soupire et ses cris augmentent mon excitation. Nous jouissons brutalement ensemble. Je m'effondre sur elle à bout de souffle. Une fois remis de nos sens, je lui refais l'amour passionnément. Nous passons toute la nuit à baiser et à faire l'amour. Rompu par la fatigue, nous sombrons tous les deux dans un profond sommeil.

Il est 7 heures quand je me réveille, Elsa est couchée, la tête sur ma poitrine. Je l'observe un moment et la réveille.

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 7 heures bébé. Tu dormais tellement profondément que j'ai hésité avant de te réveiller. »

« Je vais être en retard alors que j'ai un rendez-vous avec un client à 7 heures 45 »

« Si tôt ? »

« Il avait des contraintes j'ai dû négocier pour avoir un temps dans son agenda » Elle saute du lit pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. La scène m'amuse. Moi ce matin je n'ai pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Je m'allonge sur le dos, ma meilleure position pour réfléchir.

« Tu me vas pas au bureau ce matin ? » Me demande Elsa depuis la salle de bain.

« Non je me sens fatigué. J'irais certainement au environ de 10 heures. Richard va te déposer. »

Elle ressort de la salle de bain, la serviette nouée autour de sa poitrine, me laissant une belle vision de ses longues jambes.

« Tu te sens bien ? Je te sens un peu absent depuis hier. Ce matin encore tu sembles encore étrange. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, de paresser au lit de si bonne heure ? »

« Je me sens un peu fatigué. Mais tu as raison, je vais certainement faire un tour chez mon médecin pour prendre des remontants. » Elle s'approche de moi et pose sa main droite sur ma joue gauche.

« Parle-moi. Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse. Nous avons promis de ne rien nous cacher, mais depuis hier je sens que tu me cache quelque chose. C'est au sujet de ta mère ? »

Je me tourne sur le côté pour lui faire face. Elle a toujours sa main sur ma joue. Je pose la mienne sur la sienne et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Nous nous regardons un moment et je me rapproche pour l'embrasser tendrement, ne pouvant résister à son contact.

« Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, je vais bien. Il n'y a aucun problème avec maman. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas te cacher que je suis un peu tendu mais cela va passer. »

« Il y a eu un problème au niveau de tes affaires ? »

« Je t'en dirai plus je te le promets. Mais tu es déjà en retard et je ne veux pas que tu rate ton rendez-vous. »

« Ah ! Je l'avais encore oublié. Décidément tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi mon ange. » Elle pose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres et cour dans le dressing. Elle en ressort au bout de 5 minutes avec une veste rose, un bustier mettant bien en valeur sa splendide poitrine et une jupe noire. Elle se maquille légèrement et tire ses cheveux pour les remonter au niveau de sa nuque avec un élastique. Elle porte des escarpins de la même couleur que sa veste.

« Tu es ravissante Elyséa. »

« Merci mon ange. Bien je file. Je t'appelle après mon rendez-vous. » Elle se précipite pour me faire un baiser sur les lèvres, mais je la retiens pour l'embraser profondément. Au bout d'un moment elle me pousse et je la relâche malgré moi.

« Je suis en retard. » Je lui souris et elle quitte la chambre. Un vide indescriptible m'envahi après son départ. Je la sens tout d'un coup loin de moi et la peur qui m'envahissait la veille refait surface. Je me lève pour prendre une douche pour essayer de me calmer. L'eau est fraiche mais n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je sors de la salle de bain, me prépare rapidement et me rend au salon. Il faut que je joue du piano.


End file.
